The Boys of Quidditch
by BriniMC
Summary: Gin, Herm, and Luna want to find out what it is like to seduce a Quidditch player of their choosing in a school where players are the most sought after and the girls are nobodies. Rating for later chapters. GW/DM, HG/BZ, LL/HP
1. The Plan

**Ahhh!! I can't believe I am writing a Harry Potter fanfic. I never thought I would. I love reading them, especially Draco/Ginny but after reading so many I know that Harry Potter fans can be pretty picky. I thought I would try my hand at Draco and Gin cause I love them together too much. I'm sorry if it's not really that original. I hope you guys like it. It will get smuttier in later chapters (although I just learned the term for it was "lemon.") Oh, and Book 7 disregard. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except my soul. But I might be willing to sell it for a reasonable price. **

* * *

It was raining that night as the three girls sat in front of the fireplace. A fair amount of butterbeer and firewhiskey bottles sat in front of them. There were tons of red and gold party decorations on the walls, covering the tables, and generally strewn about.

The Gryffindors had been celebrating their win against Hufflepuff earlier that night. The Hufflepuffs have really been practicing so it wasn't a guaranteed win like it always was.

People had been trickling to bed as the night grew later but these three girls were still pretty much awake and going over the match once again.

"And then the Bludger came flying at me!!" laughed Ginny, before finishing the last of her Butterbeer.

"Then Ron had to miss the freaken Quaffle again! It's a scarlet colored ball! How do you miss that?" asked Hermione with a slight bit of mockery in her voice.

"Well, lucky for you Harry got the snitch just in time before Hufflepuff could score another ten points. Otherwise we would not be having this conversation," said Luna, who was supposed to have been back at Ravenclaw Tower hours ago.

"Yes, thank goodness for Harry. He moves so fast. I just don't know how he does it! Too bad Ron has to mess everything up."

"Hermione, he is trying his best," said Ginny, sort of defending her brother.

"No, Ginny, he's not. That may have been true before but ever since he grew into his looks and started walking around like he is better than everyone just because he is a Quidditch player and Harry's right hand man, he has been acting different. You know it's true. He's not the same as he was before."

"Yeah…," sighed Ginny. "It's become really weird to hear girls talk about how hot he has become. I don't know when this happened."

"I know exactly when it happened. And it hurt. I used to be his best friend! What is it about Quidditch that makes these guys get huge egos and the girls all chase them. Stupid game."

"Hey!"

"Not for you, Gin."

"Still…" said Luna in her sing-song voice, "if it wasn't for Harry…"

All three of them went quietly into their own thoughts. The girls stared dreamily into the fire. The rain pitter patted against the window as the clock ticked away on the wall.

A good ten minutes went by before someone spoke again.

"Have… have you guys ever wanted to… get together with a Quidditch player?" asked Ginny.

"WHAT?! Like a Fan Girl??" exclaimed Hermione.

The Fan Girls were a group of girls, like groupies, who came to the Quidditch games all sluttied up and hoping to catch the eye of a Quidditch player. It was started by Lavender Brown and Romilda Vane. Some of them had a goal of sleeping with as many of the players as they could. Others just wanted to sleep with the highest members of the teams like the Captains or the Seekers. Then they magically notch the name into their bedposts.

"No. Well, yes… but… but better. Classier?" explained Ginny, as she looked down at the empty bottle in her hands.

"That's not very hard to do," muttered Hermione as she ran her fingers through her brown hair in frustration.

"'Get together' how?" asked Luna innocently. "Are we trying to date them?"

"No. That would be impossible. I mean just having sex with them. Haven't you ever wanted to? I mean, they are the sexiest guys in school. All the girls, and Colin, want them. It would just be a good time, with one of them. Unlike the Fan Girls."

"What brought this on?" asked Hermione as she peered at Ginny closely.

"I was thinking that most of the Quidditch players are in their 7th year and they are going to be leaving soon. And well, like I said, some of them are pretty damn good looking and this might be our last chance to have an opportunity with them before they leave and everything," explained Ginny in a rush. She opened her mouth to say more but instead just looked confused and stared into the fire.

"I think it is a good idea," said Luna in her soft voice. "And it does make sense. As long as we remember it is just sex and they know we are okay with that."

"Right. Like we could ask for anything else. Look at us. They probably wouldn't even want to have sex with us. We are pretty low on the radar," said Hermione.

The other two girls looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"Still… it does have a nice _je ne sais quoi _to it. They do get to use as many girls as they want. Why not use them? But… what if they think we are nothing but a bunch of Fan Girls?"

"Then they think we are Fan Girls! As long as we get what we want," said Ginny.

"So, Ginny… who is it you are lusting after?" inquired Luna.

_A familiar mocking laugh echoed in her mind. _Ginny shuddered, not unpleasantly. She looked around nervously because it seemed as if the room had gotten quieter. The idea of putting words to her feelings made her want to back out of the plan and call it off.

"I have an idea," she said. "How about we don't mention yet who we are going to go after until we try to speak to them at least once? Test the waters, if you will." _Or drown._

Hermione nodded with a shrug. "Yes. I suppose then we can see if it is a lost cause."

Luna just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, tomorrow we all have to try to talk to them and see how it goes. And we will meet back here tomorrow night," said Hermione.

Ginny nodded slowly. "I suppose."

"Okay, tomorrow night."

With that the girls parted, off to their own beds. They wanted to plan before sleep took them.

The fire snapped and cracked and the rain finally stopped outside.


	2. Ginny's First Step

**Weeeee!!! Second chapter! Thank you for all your reviews. I forgot how much a good review can give a good buzz. This one is twice as long as the last one. Sorry, I haven't got a good rhythm going yet. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. **

* * *

Ginny Weasley walked down the torch-lit hallway. Her flat shoes were slightly shuffling against the stone floor. The light from the torches danced on the walls. Ginny had started the day feeling good about herself. She felt like she was ready for this challenge. But as the time passed she had been feeling less and less excited.

She heard a murmur of voices as some students left the library. Even before she saw them she knew he wasn't there. The voices lifted in laughter, the carefree kind that she was pretty sure he wouldn't have.

Ginny had been looking for him all morning. She noticed that he hadn't been very social lately but today it seemed as if he was never going leave the Slytherin dungeons.

She was on her way back to the library. She had been there twice today and she was pretty sure if she tried to go back anymore Madam Pince was going to start questioning her. Ginny pushed open the door to the huge library. Letting her copper wire colored hair hang over the right side of her face, she scurried past Madam Pince's desk towards the nearest book shelves.

Once she was hidden amongst the books she crept over to where the students study. Ginny peered over the tops of the books on the shelf in front of her. The musky smell of parchment and ink filled her nose. Her eyes grazed over the heads over the students bent over their books doing homework.

Suddenly, her eyes hit a head with perfectly combed blonde hair. A few strands covered his eyes as he leaned over to read his book. His black school robes were tailored perfectly to his broad shoulders. His green and silver tie was expertly knotted at his throat. One of his strong hands clasped the quill firmly as he smoothly wrote something on his parchment. Everything about him, from his hair to his tie, was very neatly done and Ginny wanted nothing more but to ruffle him a bit.

The only thing she couldn't see was his eyes. His amazing eyes that caused her to think of this crazy plan in the first place.

_They are like round lakes of melted titanium that reflected the cloudy sky just before it was about to rain._

Ginny grimaced at that thought. _When did I get so poetic? _She inwardly groaned and slumped to the floor. _Why am I doing this? What made me think I could do this?_

But she knew.

--_Flashback_--

_It was dinner and Ginny was amongst all the other students in the Great Hall. The sky overhead was clear and it seemed as if every star was shining. Ginny felt alone as she listened to the laughter of her classmates around her. Ron and Hermione were bickering over something and Lavender Brown was telling the girls to her left about a new outfit she got to wear to the next Quidditch game. _

_Ginny was quietly eating her food when she felt a mental tug that caused her to look up. Right into Draco Malfoy's eyes. He was staring intently in her direction. She was sure he was looking right at her. Ginny looked around to make sure she wasn't mistaken. When she saw that everyone else was going on as if everything was normal she turned back towards the Slytherin table._

_As soon as Ginny saw him again she felt something new in the pit of her stomach. It was a warm feeling she had never felt before. As she took a deep breath it felt like she couldn't get enough air into her chest. It hurt to breathe. Her breath came out shaky and her hands started to quiver. _

_She tried to look away but her gaze kept coming right back to his face. Draco gave no sign that he knew he was caught. He seemed lost in his own world of staring. Ginny started to think that maybe he was just staring off into space, until another new feeling for her happened. She felt a slight throbbing even lower than her stomach. She pressed her legs together and looked down at herself, blushing scandalized. _

_When she looked up again Draco was gone._

_--End Flashback_--

Ginny let her head fall back against the bookshelves. "I can do this," she said, beating her head against the shelves. "I can. I know I can."

She pushed herself up off the floor and looked over the books again. "I can do it. It's not like I want to have sex with him _now. _He is just a guy. Just cause the whole school makes the Quidditch players out to be gods doesn't mean they are."

_But he looks too godly for a mere mortal like you, Ginny._

"No. No. You can do it. Now get in there, missy and show him what you got." Ginny looked down at her clothes and grimaced again. _Gaaah. I look like such a good girl. Why can't I have made my uniform sexier like the other girls do? Well, at least I have on sexy underwear. That always makes a girl feel good about herself. _

Ginny smiled and started to feel better. She sniffed herself to make sure her Japanese cherry blossom lotion still smelled fresh. She then smoothed out her skirt and made sure each strand of hair was in place. Just as she had started to get herself psyched up again, Draco stood up from his chair and moved around the table towards the books. _Okay. It's now or never. _

She moved through the bookshelves until she got to the same row that Draco was in. Drawing a breath, she walked down the path towards him. All of a sudden she panicked and stopped. Feeling like a fool for just standing there she turned to the books and looked at them like they could tell her what to do next.

An idea formed and Ginny started pulling book after book off the shelves. _This is pretty pathetic. _With an armful of books she continued on her long path towards him.

"Excuse me? Umm…Draco… do you think that you could get one of those books down for me?"

Draco just ignored her.

Using the last of the bravery she could muster, Ginny tried again. "Could you help me get that book-"

"No." His voice sounded harsh. Ginny felt a stab of embarrassment.

"Oh… well. I suppose I'll have to get it myself." She reached up for the book she didn't even want. Trying to keep her pride intact, she grasped the book. Suddenly, the rest of the books fell out of her hands. _Well, there goes my pride._

Ginny bent over to retrieve the fallen books. After a few moments she looked up – right into Draco's stare. He was peering down at her intently. She completely froze where she was. His gaze traveled down her body. She could have sworn she could feel her body burn in the places he looked. They stayed like that for a few minutes until his eyes came back up to meet hers. With that the tension seemed to leave his body and he squatted down to help her.

Draco picked up the rest of her books and handed them to her. His hand jerked back as she took the books from him. As they stood up, Ginny said "Thank you." He just nodded. He turned his head away and looked at the books on the shelves.

Ginny took his helping as a small sign of hope. She smiled and went to lay her hand on his arm.

"Don't touch me, Weasley," Draco snapped. He jerked his head back towards her. Not quite looking at her, he spat, "Why would you ever think that you could lay your filthy blood traitor hands on me? _Stay away from me, Ginny_."

With that Draco turned and left. Ginny stood stock still. The stricken look in his eyes had frightened her. It had been awhile since Draco had called anyone "blood traitor" or "mudblood." It seemed that whatever had made him more distant had also made him not mock people in the hallways anymore. He must have been pretty angry to get so fired up as he did. _And it's all my fault. _

With tears in her eyes, Ginny made her way over to a table where she dropped the books and rushed out of the library.

* * * * * * * * *

Draco hurried down the hallway, trying to get as far away from the library as possible. As he walked he pounded his fist against the stone wall.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" He pounded with each word.

He gritted his teeth and felt the urge to stomp his feet. When he couldn't take it anymore he stopped and rested his forehead against the wall. His nostrils still had her floral scent.

_Why did she have to approach me? _It had caught him off guard. No one had really approached him for awhile. Draco had been building a wall to keep people out for months now. He tried to block out the world around him. Anyone who usually approached him was given the cold shoulder and after enough time had passed people learned to avoid him. It was partly what made him one of the most sought after guys in school. The fact that he was so unattainable.

_And now Ginny Weasley thought she could become part of it too? When did she become like the rest of them? And yet, maybe having Ginny after me too might not be so bad._

After Draco wouldn't help her in the library he thought she had left until he heard her books fall. He had looked just to see if she was okay. The sight of her skirt riding up her upper leg had made him stop. Her legs looked as soft as the rest of her but sexier because she usually kept them covered more than the other girls did. The memory stood front and center in his mind again. He had let his gaze travel up from her skirt to wear the tops of her creamy white breasts peeked out from the top of her shirt. He had caught a glimpse of a pale pink bra, more practical than lace but still just as sexy on her.

He hadn't been able to help the thoughts when he saw her like that. Images of taking her every way he could think of, fucking her senseless filled his mind.

_No. Don't go there, Draco. You have to keep them away. Everyone away. You have to keep her away._

Draco started punching the wall. _Why did she have to look so good and so innocent? Like a seductress disguised as an angel. _His knuckles started to bleed.

He remembered her stricken face when he had snapped at her. He had repressed the feeling he had of wanting to make her feel better.

_I can't go near her again. She is too good. One of the Dream Team's favorite people and I'm a monster. No matter what this fucking school or those idiot girls say about me. I know what I am. Still… just the thought of Ginny on her knees like that again…_

With a groan Draco pushed away from the wall and continued back to his room.

* * * * * * * * *

Once again the three girls were back in Gryffindor tower. After the last person cleared out they turned to each other, the brunette with a slight mischievous grin, the blonde with a dreamy expression and the redhead looking crushed.

"So, how did it go with you guys?" asked Hermione.

Luna smiled. "I think it went… rather well."

"So, tell us… who did you decide?"

Luna melted in her spot. "Harry."

"What?!"

"I know it's crazy. He is the most popular guy… most days. I just thought that he always sees me as a friend and he is so nice to me when other boys aren't and I thought maybe I could sort of pay him back for that."

"You're trying to give him a 'Thank you' fuck?" asked Hermione, confused.

"No! No. I want him to see that I am not crazy Looney Lovegood anymore. He no longer has to defend me from what everyone else says." Luna lifted her chin. "I am a woman now and he is going to get what this woman's got for him," she finished proudly.

"Way to go, Luna! I've never seen you be so take charge. I like it!" said Hermione, happily.

"Thank you. So what about you, Hermione?"

"Ron."

"Huh? I thought you hated him. On account of him become so egotistical and dumping you?"

"Yes. It's called revenge sex, Luna. I've changed too and once I'm done with him he will be sorry he ever let me go."

"Then we are going after two of the three most sought after Quidditch guys in Hogwarts."

With that, Ginny burst into tears.

"Ginny? Honey, what's wrong?" asked Hermione. She sat up and reached over to pat Ginny's shoulder. "What was it that made you so upset? All she said was 'we're going two of the… three…most sought…"

Something clicked in Hermione's head. She looked over at Luna and could tell by her face that she had the same thought.

"Oh, Ginny. Malfoy?"

Ginny's sobs grew louder.

"Well, Ginny, this is good! You are exactly what he needs!!"

"A too skinny, freckle face Fan Girl??" cried Ginny. "Oh my god, I'm so stupid."

"No, Gin. You are a pretty girl with a warm personality. That's exactly what Mr. Iceman needs."

"That is sure not how it seemed when I approached him. Draco couldn't get rid of me fast enough."

"He has been acting weird these past few months," spoke up Luna. "He was probably just surprised you talked to him"

"Yeah, right. That's not exactly how he put it."

"Oh, Ginny. Stop crying and sit up. Are you really going to let one bad encounter ruin this great idea of yours?" Hermione put her hand up as Ginny tried to speak. "No, you're not. You said it was just sex. He doesn't have to like you. Personally I think you would be good for him but since you aren't even willing to think it then you just have to go another route."

Hermione pulled Ginny off the couch. "Look at you. You have to be tougher than this or you'll never break Malfoy. Okay? Just forget what happened today. Forget it. What I said before about testing the waters? It's done. The waters have been tested and you are going swimming! Now hold your chin up and be strong! Be a woman, for Godric's sake!"

Ginny lifted her chin and proclaimed, "I am strong. I can do this. I CAN do this."

Suddenly she looked at Hermione and said, "Oh my god. I can do this."

Hermione squealed and hugged her. Luna jumped up and did a weird little interpretive dance.

Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "So what next?"

"Don't worry. I have an idea."

* * *

**So, I was wondering if I should tell Hermione's and Luna's story at the same time as Ginny's, interweaving it or if I should create two other stories and do it that way. Or by chapter, but that might get a little long. Thoughts? Ideas?**


	3. What Hermione and Luna Did

**I got both suggestionson how to write the story so I decided to do it this way for now. I just don't want to have to create two other stories and retell the first part. If it gets too confusing let me know and I'll try something else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff.**

* * *

Earlier that day…

Steam came from the doorway that lead to the showers and drifted into the Quidditch lounge area. Every since the Quidditch players started getting the royal treatment, their locker rooms got updated so that they could all hang out in this room. On each wall was a door going to the different Houses personal showers and lockers. It was the gathering place for the Quidditch boys to socialize in. Someone said it was a way to keep camaraderie amongst them. Hermione strongly suspected that the boys did the rest of the decorating themselves.

To Hermione, who grew up with Muggles, it reflected the ideas of a typical men's sports den. It had Quidditch posters and banners decorating the walls. In the corner to her right was a gaming area where they could have a 4-D feeling of being in the game. Ron, who used to play the barbaric but intelligent wizards' chess, now battled fake trolls and dragons. The long wall in front of the leather couches displayed whatever Quidditch game was playing currently. Across the room was a long table that would give the boys whatever snacks they wanted from the kitchen. That took awhile for them to work out as they had to bribe the House elves to send the food down.

_Yes, those stupid boys have it made. Why can't the girls get the same treatment? Ginny would surely let us in. _Hermione considered. _But then again, it's already so hard to get Harry and the other boys to study now. I can't be much help to them if I'm holed up in a room like this too. I'd hate to think what it would do to me._

She leaned against a pillar and crossed her arms. Then she stretched her legs out as much as she could and waited for Ron to exit the showers.

Only a few minutes went by when Ron appeared out of the steam. He didn't seem to notice Hermione as he ran one of his towels through his red hair. The other towel was wrapped around his lower body.

"Hello there, big guy," said Hermione.

Ron lifted his head and looked at her. A cocky smile came to his lips.

"Good job at the last game. That was deeeliiiciouuus the way you almost lost it for us."

Ron puffed up, threw his towel over his shoulder and put his hands on his hips. Hermione noticed the way the water trickled down his chest, between his abs and soaked into his towel. _Why couldn't he have had all those delectable muscles when we were together? But then again, gaining those muscles was partly the reason he sent me packing. Mostly that muscle in his head. _

_I want to squash him like a bug._

"That wasn't my fault," he protested. "I was having an off day because I pulled my shoulder."

"Oh? Pulled it… how?

Ron looked at her and smile. "I think you know how. Or at least, you can guess."

Hermione strutted forward. "Mmm… I can imagine. Was it good?"

Ron grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him. "Very good."

"Did you cum?"

"Always do. Well, _now_ I do."

"Don't tease me, stud. Who was it?"

"Sorry, 'Mione. I don't want you to be jealous."

"It's not fair that I can't get a chance at that too."

"You had your chance, babe. You blew it." Ron gave her a pitying look. "You just weren't all that impressive."

"Hey! That's not fair!' Hermione shoved him away. "I was a virgin! So were you!"

Ron shrugged. "Time has past and I'm bored."

Hermione came closer to him and stood on her tiptoes. "I can make you un-bored," she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, yeah? And how many times have you had sex besides the one?"

"Well, there was… that guy during… Christmas vacation…"

"Buzz. Wrong. You're a liar," Ron mocked.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk?! I'm different now. It would be better. _I _would be better."

"Sorry, Hermione. I'm into way more kinky shit now and you could never keep up with me. I do have my eye on Romilda though. She got smoking but she is still insecure enough to want to please me. I can't deal with desperate bitches on a power trip," he looked at her meaningfully.

"What the fuck, Ron?" Hermione snapped.

"What's the fuck? I suggest you go look it up. You are good at that. And who knows? You might learn something." With that Ron flashed another egotistical smile and left.

Hermione just stared and gaped.

"That was pathetic."

Hermione whipped her head around and saw Blaise Zambini standing there with a smug smile and a quirk of the eyebrow. He was wearing his silver and green Quidditch robes and sweat trickled over his brown and down the sides of his face.

"Shut up, Zambini."

"Oooh, oh! Ron! Do me! Do me now!" squealed Blaise in a girly voice as he pretended to shake back his hair.

"I said to shut up!" Hermione pulled out her wand.

Blaise chuckled. "You don't scare me, Granger. I know now that you are just another lame girl trying to get her chance to see the Weasley King when he whips off that towel." He stroked his chin, pretending to look contemplative. "Except… you've already had your taste of Weasley and you are trying to go back for seconds aren't you? Is he that good? Or do you just not know any better?"

Hermione looked a little lost. Then she straightened her shoulders and pointed her wand at him. She threatened, "If you so much as whisper about this to _anyone _I _swear-" _

"Relax. Who am I going to tell? My best mate hasn't been around much lately and no one else would believe me. You're secret is safe with me, Granger. So, after all that, you still want to fuck him?"

"Yes. I'm determined. No matter what it takes."

Blaise nodded and left out the Slytherin door.

Hermione took a look around the room and hurried out.

* * *

Moonlight shined over the Gryffindor practice pitch. The wet grass sparkled like the stars overhead. The white shaded areas stood out in the darkness. The three high goal posts stood black against the cloudy sky.

Luna pulled her white pea coat tighter around herself as she looked up into the air. Harry Potter was racing towards the ground on his broom and pulling back up at the last second. He was getting close enough to the ground at Luna was starting to worry and before she could stop herself spoke up.

"Hello Harry."

Harry pulled his broom up instantly. He looked around and immediately. Her bright waist-length blonde hair shined in the moonlight. It also helped that her jacket was white.

"Hi Luna!" he said, with a huge smile on his face. He flew towards where she was standing, jumped down and landed next to her. Then he pulled her in for a hug.

Her bright silver-grey eyes looked up at him. Then she reached up and pushed some of his hair away from his eyes.

"Thanks. So what are you doing out here?"

"I realized I hadn't seen you in awhile so I thought I would say hi. Been practicing long?"

"For a couple of hours now."

Luna looked around at the empty field. "Harry, unless I'm mistaken, aren't you supposed to have a team here too? Or at least someone to throw the little white balls for you to catch them?"

"Not today. Slytherin was practicing on the bigger field earlier so a couple of us came out here to practice some moves. I wanted to see how close I could make it to the ground before I have to pull up. I almost got it," said Harry excitedly. He continued on, not noticing that Luna was just staring at him with her big dreamer eyes. "Have to keep everything exciting, you know? Lately everyone has been getting really into the Quidditch games and I guess I understand with all the bad stuff going on…" he trailed off uncertainly.

Luna touched his arm and smiled. "Of course."

"So how have you been?" he asked. "The other students aren't still stealing your shoes, are they?"

"Oh, Harry. Thank you for caring." She looked at the ground. "They haven't, not lately. I'd like to think I'm not so 'Looney' anymore. It helps that I dress better. People are really starting to see a different me," she said with hinting in her voice.

She looked up and saw that Harry was staring at the sky. "I wonder if this will clear tomorrow. I'd really like to get a few more moves right."

"Harry."

"What? Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"You have really looked out for me and I appreciate it-"

"Of course. We are friends."

"But you don't have to protect me anymore, Harry."

"Yeah, you have Ginny and Hermione now, right? Of course, I hope you'd still come to me if you need something. That's what good friends are for and I don't want to lose you."

"But I'm not so silly anymore, Harry. I've grown up since we met."

Harry shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I guess you have. You've… gotten taller."

"No, I mean more than that. I mean that… you shouldn't look at me the same…because I'm not the same. I'm trying to say that-"

There was a slam in the distance. Luna and Harry looked over at the Quidditch building and saw a very angry looking Hermione walking down its steps. They could hear her yelling as she stomped towards the castle.

"I wonder what that was about," pondered Harry.

"I'll find out later. I have somewhere to be and I can find out."

Harry smiled. "Luna, you are such a good friend." He put his arm over her shoulder and walked her back to the castle.

_Yeah, you said that! _Her mind screamed.

* * *

_Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "So what next?"_

"_Don't worry. I have an idea."_

"What is this brilliant idea of yours?"

"Before I tell you I just want to make sure… just sex, right? I mean, I really think that you would be good for him. I'm all for just sex but you, Gin. I'm not sure you can handle being so cold. I think you should go for it."

"Just sex, Hermione."

Hermione sighed. "Okaaaay. Tell us the rest of what happened."

Ginny explained the event that happened in the library. Luna's let out a small gasp and Hermione's eyebrows went up.

"See? Maybe it is a lost cause."

"That was pretty harsh," said Luna.

"No. Remember what you said. You can do this. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. He's a Malfoy, you're a Weasley. It only makes sense that there is bad blood there."

Ginny glared at Hermione.

"Sorry, didn't mean 'blood' like that." Hermione looked off thoughtfully. "If he was so mean to you it is no wonder you would get scared. You can't let him do that to you."

"He called her 'Ginny,' spoke Luna, her voice a little above a whisper. The other two girls looked at her with surprise and confusion.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"In her story, at the end. You said he called you 'Ginny.'"

"Right. That's here name."

"Maybe there's… hope," mused Luna with a tilt of her head.

The other two looked at each other, puzzled. Then they shook their heads.

"While I don't understand Luna's way of thinking…" Hermione smiled to herself. "I do know that you do not have to be 'Ginny' for my plan to work."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Uh, duh. A disguise! It's perfect! You can change your image and go back without him knowing who you are. It's even better too because you get what you want without having the embarrassing afterwards." Hermione pumped her fist into the air and smiled.

"He didn't go for it before. Why would he now?" Ginny chuckled and shook her head.

"Because…" Hermione started slowly before saying in a rush, "it could have been any number of things. The whole 'traitor' thing, the Weasley thing, the friends with Harry thing. And you're younger than him. He could probably tell that you are more innocent than the girls who approach him and he didn't want any complications. He-"

"Okay, okay, okay!! We get it. Jeez."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "The point is that as a different person you can go in there with more confidence. Act sexier. Get right to the point and get what you want. Seduce him. And then… blow his mind."

There was silence as they all thought over what Hermione had said. Everything was quiet, except for the grandfather clock that ticked away.

Finally, Ginny cleared her throat and said, "And by blowing his mind you mean…"

"Of course," said Hermione mischievously. "That is exactly what I mean. It is a known fact that a blow job is the most sure fire way to get a man's attention."

Luna giggled. "Of course that would get his attention. He would have to be dead not to notice you."

"Exactly! If you do it, and do it right, he'll come back for more and there you go. Putty in your hands."

Ginny looked at her in bafflement. "You know this… _how_?"

"Gin, the same way I know everything else. I researched it. I can't very well go back to Ron and have the same miserable performance, can I?"

Luna's eyes went wide and she blushed. "Ummm… I'm pretty sure I can't do that… to Harry, I mean. It seems a bit… messy."

Hermione waved that comment away. "Malfoy's a tougher case than Harry. Once Harry opens his eyes and sees you as someone more than a friend, he'll be ready to jump your bones where you stand. But if you feel you need some advice…?"

"No, no. Lets help Ginny. I will figure something out with Harry. I hope."

Ginny dropped her head into her hands and groaned. "Fine. We'll try it."

Hermione squealed, leaped from the couch, and raced up to the girls' dormitories.

Ginny let out a deep sigh. "So, how did it go with Harry?"

Luna's face fell. "He might be a little tougher than I let on. It was nice what Hermione said but he is like a brick wall. Sometimes it's hard for him to pay attention and he has it firmly stuck in his mind that we are friends. I can't have him miss me because he doesn't notice when I'm gone. But he seems so happy when I'm back. I feel stupid wanting so much from him because I know that he is feeling the stress that the rest of the wizarding world placed on his shoulders."

Ginny peered at Luna. "You want more than sex, don't you? You actually like him."

"Oh? Is that what I said? I thought I was rambling."

Hermione burst back into the room. She was carrying a wooden box that was the same size as regular shoe box. She placed it on the table in front of the fire place. Then she put her finger on the lid, closed her eyes and moved her lips. With that the box top melted into the sides and the front smoothed into the rest of it. Inside of the box was a fat jar filled with a familiar thick, muddy liquid. Next to it were small vials containing different colored strands of hair.

"Where did you get all these?" asked Ginny as she read a label. It said _Curly dark blonde, brown eyes, train station, May 11__th__." _

Hermione shrugged. "Random people. Parties. Anytime someone sits in front of me. I thought about visiting a hair salon. If I think I could use it I take it."

"But why?"

Hermione looked at her like she was silly. "I never know when I might need to look different. Think about it, Ginny. Harry has been planning something for months. I want to be able to help him when the time comes and a disguise is always helpful. If I can go and help him, great but if not, he'll not whatever spells and equipment I can gather for him."

Luna leaned over and read silently a label too. "This is brilliant, Hermione."

"Thanks. So what will it be? Blonde? Brown? I figure you don't want to go for red."

"Do you have anything with straight black hair? Slytherins usually have black or blonde hair and maybe he'll be more comfortable if I look like what he is familiar with."

Hermione checked her vials. "Right here. This girl was Muggle too so he won't know her. Just say you transferred here."

"And Draco will believe that?" doubted Ginny.

"Try to avoid saying a house. I don't think he's been paying much attention to other students lately. Plus, you'll be so sexy he won't even question it. Come on. We have work to do."

***********

_Next day… _

Blaise chuckled to himself again. He had been amusing himself with the memory of Granger's defeat yesterday. _Watching her get knocked down a peg or two had been a real treat_. _She was ready to spit fire at me. _He chortled.

He was on the second story of the library and looking for one of the werewolf books he needed for his essay. He could hear laughter coming from on of the study tables right below the balcony but he wasn't paying attention because he was still snickering at his thoughts.

_I bet she would be a hellcat in bed. Too bad she wants to fuck the Weasley King so badly. Talk about not having very high standards. He bangs everything that moves. _

_Except Hermione. _

Blaise turned the corner of one of the bookshelves and there she was. Hermione was leaning against the railing, watching the tables below her. Blaise peeked over and saw Ron holding court with a group of girls at the table. Lavender Brown was hanging on his arm and one of the girls had her chest bent over far enough for him to see down her shirt. Ron was staring at her breasts and he whispered something into Lavender's ear.

"Oh, yeah. I can see why you want him. He's quite the charmer," snickered Blaise.

Hermione spun towards him and glared. Crossing her arms, she spat, "Are you stalking me now? One little sex conversation and you decide to become my own personal pervert?"

"Puh-lease. You are not worth my time, Granger. Besides, why would I choose someone who is so desperate for a fucking that she would throw herself at a guy like that? If there is no chase there is no fun."

"I wouldn't throw myself at you."

"Cause Weasley is sooo much better?"

"Why don't you stay out of it, Zambini?" Hermione turned and looked over the balcony again.

Blaise tsked. "Temper, temper. It was merely a question. Just wondering what it was about the Weasley King that made his so desirable." He moved behind her and stretched his arms out to clasp the balcony railing, closing her in. Then he pressed his chest against her back and could feel her bottom against his dick.

Blaise leaned in close to her neck and whispered, "Is it the cocky attitude? His 'holier-than-thou' treatment of women? The way he rides his broom?" He slowly moved some of her hair away from her neck. "Do you want him to ride you like that?"

Hermione whipped around and shoved him away. "Don't fucking touch me, Zambini. What I want is none of your business and you'll take care to stay out of it. I'll do whatever the fuck I want and what I want to do is Ron Weasley. I swear here and now, and it will be fan-fucking-tastic and afterwards he'll be begging for more."

"Oh, you think so, huh?" Blaise fired back. He poked her in the shoulder and she slapped his hand away.

"Yes. I do. I know so." Hermione shoved his arm and caused him to stumble back a few steps.

Blaise got very close to her and angrily whispered, "He doesn't want you, Granger. He discarded you and you aren't worth his time anymore. So stop acting like such a whore to him. It's not you."

Hermione raised her hand to slap him. Suddenly, her eyes filled with tears and she vehemently whispered, "You don't even know me." She lowered her hand and turned away from him.

"Oh, hey… I didn't think you would… actually get upset by what I said," Blaise said uncomfortably. "I figured you wouldn't care."

Hermione muttered, "I don't. I'm just angry this isn't working out."

"What isn't?"

"This plan. There was a plan and I thought I could use it to make him sorry but I didn't know he was going to be so difficult."

"Sorry for what?"

"None of your business," Hermione snapped.

"Hey, I was just curious. Can't blame a guy. So this whole thing is about…?"

"Revenge sex."

"Revenge sex, huh? One of my favorite kinds. Along with angry sex and break-up sex."

Hermione chuckled. "I think you need help."

"I think _you _need help."

"_I _need help?"

"Yeah, with getting your guy." He pointed over the balcony with his chin.

"I don't need your help."

"Come on. This is actually a great idea. And with my help, he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. I know the way guys think, especially guys like the Weasley King down there."

"Why would you be willing to help me?"

"Weasley has been a thorn in my side since he started blocking shots and being chased by women. It's gone to his head and I'd like to help bring that head back down to its once almost-normal size."

Blaise looked at Hermione with an evil grin. "We can knock the King off his throne."

Hermione thought to herself. Blaise was starting to feel uncomfortable again and considered trying to sway her a little more.

"Okay, let do it."

Sharing a smile, Hermione and Blaise moved back over to the railing. They both watched as the arrogant Quidditch player sent his adoring fans into more squeals of laughter.

* * *

Ginny felt to see if the top of her hair was still flat. _Of course it is. This girl had the sleekest hair ever._

She was once again on the prowl for Draco but this time she felt a little more prepared. _It doesn't hurt that he won't know who I am. _She looked down at herself and still jerked with surprise when she saw her breasts pushed up so high. This time she made sure so raise her skirt as high as possible without exposing anything. Her blouse has three buttons undone and her new scarlet bra peeked out. To complete it she had spiky leather black boots that she had to borrow from someone since she couldn't afford anything else after the new underwear.

_I look like such a skank. _She pursed her dark red lips._ Well, Draco… this is as far away from Ginny as you can get. Lets see if you go for it._

Ginny stopped in front of the library again. _Oh well, second time's a charm._

_******************_

Draco was standing in the same aisle as before. He couldn't get the images of Ginny out of his head. How he hurt her. How he caused tears to well up in her eyes. Then there were ones his imagination created. The ones he wouldn't let go. That he repeated over and all night, until he was reading to just give himself a hand and get it over with.

_I can't touch her. If I do… something could happen to her. I won't let it. I don't want him to hurt her. _

_But maybe I could find a release with someone else. I don't have to protect everyone. There are plenty of girls who are ready to crawl into my bed. All I'd have to do is take my pick. _

"So this must be the Draco Malfoy I've heard so much about."

Draco turned around and saw a beautiful girl with jet black hair resting against the bookcases. She had smooth white legs for days and smoky bedroom eyes.

_Perfect._

"Who are you?"

"My name is… Selene. I was visiting from Durmstrang and was thinking about coming here. The first thing I heard about was you and that peaked my interest."

"Had to meet one of the famous Malfoy's yourself, didn't you?" He smirked. "Thought we'd get together and discuss You-know-who?"

"Hmmm… discuss… no." She moved closer to him. "I had something much more entertaining in mind."

"Oh, did you?" Draco chuckled. _This was going to be so easy. _

She moved up a bit on her toes so that her mouth was a few inches away from his. Slowly, she took her right hand and caressed the side of his face. Then she slid her hand down his neck to his chest. Her eyelids fluttered and she slid her hand lower until she could feel his penis through his pants. She bit her lower red lip and started to rub him.

The image of Ginny's lips flashed in his mind. _Oh shit. Not Ginny. _He could feel himself getting hard.

She plastered herself up against his chest and took him in for a kiss. She nibbled his lip and softly pressed her tongue against his mouth to get him to open. When he did she plunged in for a deeper kiss that shook him to the core.

_Ginny pressed up against me. Her perky breast smashed against my chest. Her mouth taking mine._

Draco squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the image. He slid his hands down her back and grasped her bottom. Then he pressed his hardness against her.

She pulled back. "Wait," she said. "Not here." She walked between the bookcases tugging Draco behind her. She led him towards the back of the library where the really old documents were. It was dusty and a bit messy but at least it was empty.

She stopped suddenly and pulled him down for another kiss. Their hot breath collided again and their hands searched, hungrily. Once more he pressed himself against her and this time she gasped at how hard he was through the fabric. He slid his hands down her hips and started to lift her skirt.

Suddenly, she dropped to her knees in front of him. Draco stumbled back, caught off guard. She dove for his belt and started to pull down his pants.

_Ginny on her knees… picking up her books… This is what I wanted from her._

"Hey, Selene. Slow down. We can back up a few steps."

"No way." She tugged his boxers down.

"Are you in a rush?"

"Yes." With that she grabbed his hard dick, squeezing a little too tight. Then she looked up at him and said, "I just want to make you feel good, Draco."

With that sweet little sentence his mind was made up. He couldn't do this.

Before he could stop her she closed her mouth around his head…

…and blew.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said. He placed one hand against her cheek and the other against her shoulder and gently pushed her back. "Not like that, Selene."

Then he blinked. Draco could have sworn he saw strands of red in her hair. _It's just my mind playing tricks again. _But then he say her skin gradually change from translucently white to a slightly freckled cream.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He froze. _It can't be. _

Draco grabbed her arm and yanked her up . When he got face to face with her his expression became angry.

"Ginny Weasley!"

* * *

**Whoa! Sorry that was so long. I really want to cut things off there. Hehe... blew...**

**I have never read any Harry/Luna stories so I hope I do this right for any Harry/Lna fans. Haha.**

**Hope you guys like it! Review please!**


	4. Almost Kisses and Comfortable Silences

**WEEEEE!!!! Thank you to my lovely reviewers! You make me want to update as much as I can. Unfortunatly I have to go home on Saturday and since my mother has an addiction to FarmVille the updates are not going to be as often. I know, I know. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Anything and Everything relating to the Harry Potter world belongs to J.K Rowling. I love her, but alas, I am not her.**

* * *

Draco yanked his hands away from Ginny. He couldn't help but gape at her. Her copper hair had regained its slight curl and her curves slimmed down a bit. The sexy outfit wasn't tight as it was before and her make-up was too dark for her coloring but Draco thought she looked she looked like the most enticing thing he's ever seen.

"What do you think you were doing?" he snarled as he shoved his dick back into his pants.

"I was just trying-"

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

"Yes, but-"

"Is being rejected a turn on for you? Do you go around throwing yourself at guys constantly?"

"Can I speak, please?" Ginny snapped. Draco stared in astonishment. She tried to continue, "I've never thrown myself at any other guys. I thought that maybe-"

"Why me?" he asked with a desperate tone.

"What?"

He grabbed her shoulders and slightly shook her. "Why did you pick me? Why are you doing this to me?"

Ginny bit her lip self-consciously. The dark red lipstick was almost chewed off. "I am so… so sorry, Draco. I know that you dislike me and my family so much." Now that she started, Ginny felt compelled to dive in. "But when you look at me I… feel something. I wanted to see what touching you would be like. I want to touch you again."

She pulled his head down to hers until there foreheads touched. Draco squeezed his eyes closed and listened to her voice. It was soft and pleading.

"Please, just let me."

He opened his eyes and dropped his hands from her shoulders. After letting his gaze travel down her body once more, he turned and left her amongst the bookcases once more.

* * *

"So then what happened?" asked Luna. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had Herbology together today and were learning to plant fanged geraniums without getting bit. They were discussing what happened earlier amongst all the "Ow! Ow! OW!"s.

Ginny added more dirt into her pot. "Nothing. He just left."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

Luna's brow wrinkled. I still don't understand why he stopped you."

"I must have been doing something wrong."

"How can that be? Isn't it sort of self-explanatory? What did Hermione tell you to do?"

"She didn't say exactly _how_ to do it. But come on, can it really be that complicated?"

"I honestly can't say. The only time I've ever seen a…" Luna looked around and then whispered to Ginny, "…penis was in a book. And even then I couldn't bring myself to really look at it." She blushed and learned over her flower.

"Jeez, Luna. I may be a virgin too but I'm not THAT sensitive."

"Shhhh!!"

A couple of minutes later Luna spoke again. "Why don't you ask Hermione about it?"

"I'll have to, won't I? I wonder how it's going for her…"

* * *

"Alright. Lets see what you've got." Blaise Zabini (aha! Thank you reviewer!) was leaning against an old professor's desk in one of the unused classrooms. He was wearing a black button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and dark pants. Her folded his muscular arms over his chest and sneered.

Hermione looked around uncertainly. "Why is it, exactly, that I am suppose to be doing?"

Blaise shrugged. "We'll start with your walk. Lets see it."

She snorted. "Why?"

"Because sometimes, princess, the way a woman walks is enough right there. I have to see how much help you need."

"I don't need help with walking, Zabini."

"Ah, ah, ah." He shook his finger at her. "When we are in lessons you'll address me as…professor."

"Bullshit. I'm done." Hermione turned to leave.

"Hey! Do you want my help or not? Cause you are definitely going to need it in order for this little plan to work. We can make Weasley look like the biggest fool but all you have to do first is say it."

Hermione mumbled.

"What was that, Granger?"

"Fine, professor," she said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Now walk."

Hermione walked towards him.

"No."

"What was wrong with that?"

"You're just not doing it for me. Wearing the skirt helps you but your attitude is all wrong. You are trying way too hard, Granger. Lesson number one: it's all about the chase. Even an idiot like the Weasley King likes to pretend that he can get the unattainable."

Hermione squinted at him. "Didn't you say it was all about the chase for yourself too?"

"Pretty much. I guess we are both jackasses, eh?"

She let out a bark of laughter. "Well, I'm glad you said it."

Blaise admired the smile on her face. "Huh. You're actually not that bad looking when you aren't being an uptight, pretentious little bitch."

"I'm sure there was a compliment in there somewhere." She put her hand on her hip. "Okay, so I'm a sucky walker. Can we move on to something that isn't so silly?"

Blaise smiled and patted a spot next to him on the desk. Hermione rolled her eyes and took the seat he indicated.

He turned to her and said, "Try to get me to kiss you."

Hermione hid her surprise and leaned in with puckered lips. He held up his hand and stopped her mouth.

"Hold on there, princess. Try to put a little effort into it."

She sat back and really looked at Blaise for the first time. She took in his closely cropped black hair. She noticed his soft-looking dark skin and his chiseled jaw line. Hermione also could see how sculpted his shoulders and arms had become from playing Quidditch. Finally she looked at his chocolate brown eyes, curtained with long lashes.

Hermione took a deep breath. Then she lifted her hand and ran her fingertips through his short hair and down to the back of his head. She felt encouraged that he didn't stop her so she moved up onto her knees on the desk and faced him. Keeping her right hand at the back of his head, she moved closer until her lips were centimeters away from his ear.

She flicked her tongue out and licked up the curve of his ear. Then she softly blew on it. Hermione could feel a small shudder where she had her hand.

Then she pressed soft kisses below his ear and had moved down his jaw line. When she reached he chin, Hermione placed another kiss just below his mouth. She then went up to nibble at his lower lip, letting her tongue dart out and wet it.

Hermione pulled back to his ear and whispered, "How was that, professor?"

Blaise cleared his throat. "That was… fine." He stood up abruptly from the desk. "That was a good try. Next time try to… um… use your hands more. That… helps." Blaise was nodding jerkily.

He chuckled, "Of course, it didn't affect me. But maybe Weasley will be into that sort of thing."

Blaise smirked at her and sauntered out of the room.

Hermione just sat there puzzled.

* * *

That night, in the Great Hall, Ginny was chewing on her dinner when Hermione plopped down in front of her.

"Luna told me what happened."

Ginny swallowed her food. Then she looked at the rest of the Gryffindor table to make sure no one was paying attention. Down to her right was a nosy group, in the center of which was Ron. Down to her left her classmates were talking amongst themselves. Next to her, Harry seemed to be concentrating on his food. He hadn't shown any sign that he noticed Hermione.

Looking back her Hermione she asked, "Oh, did she now? So what was it I did wrong?"

Hermione shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't research it. I always thought the name implied what you were supposed to do."

Ginny nodded. "So did I."

"I'm sorry I can't help you. But… maybe… maybe I know someone who can." Hermione slowly smiled.

"Who?"

"Let me find out if he is wiling to help first. But if he is, he'll answer anything you need to know."

Ginny shrugged a shoulder. Then she went back to eating the rest of the food on her plate. She didn't try to talk to Hermione anymore because she seemed lost in thought. Ginny felt alone amongst all the Gryffindors and wished Luna was here to talk to.

"Come on."

Ginny's head jerked up in surprise. Standing right in front of her was Draco. He was looking down at her expectedly. Ginny made a big show of looking around, as if to make sure he was talking to her. She saw that Hermione had looked up behind her shoulder and was gawking. Even Harry raised his eyes from his food.

Ginny leaned forward and stage whispered, "Am I… dreaming?"

Hermione whispered back, "No. I see him too."

Draco joined in the whispering. "That's because I'm standing right here."

Ginny coughed awkwardly. "What is it you wanted?"

"Come on," he said again as he gestured towards the doors.

Ginny dropped her fork and jumped up. Draco raised an eyebrow. _Oops. _She grabbed her book bag from the bench.

Draco turned and left the Great Hall with Ginny trailing behind him.

Harry spoke, "What was that about?"

Hermione smiled. "I think the arctic freeze is over."

* * *

"Why are you walking so fast?" Ginny gasped.

Draco looked back at her. "Shouldn't you be in much better shape cause of Quidditch?"

"Well, I did just eat," she panted. "Where are we going?"

"To the library."

Ginny stopped walking. "Why?" she asked nervously.

The side of Draco's mouth crept up. "Relax, Weasley. We are just going to do homework."

"But… why?"

Draco shrugged and kept walking. "I thought the library was fitting for us. So far it has pretty much set the terms of our current relationship."

"I don't mean why are we going to the library. I meant, why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons." Draco stopped in front of the library doors. "After you." He moved aside for her to go in.

Once Ginny got into the library she walked towards the group of brilliantly lit tables. She couldn't hear Draco behind and she didn't want to check to make sure he was still there. She got to a table and rested her book bag on top. She didn't move to get her books, however until she saw that he was.

_Huh. We really ARE going to study._

Ginny eyed him curiously as she laid out her supplies and took the seat. Draco copied her and sat down. Then he opened his ink and started writing on his parchment. Ginny shook her head and silently screamed at him, _What are you doing?! Why are you acting like nothing happened??!_

Draco looked up. "Problems?" he asked.

"I just can't be comfortable sitting with you until I know what your reasons are."

Draco sighed and put down his quill. "To be honest I am not really sure. I really shouldn't be doing this. But you caught my attention, Ginny. I never expected that from you. Granted, you came on a little fast-"

"But you're a guy! They are supposed to like that!"

Draco smiled. "Not all of us. Anyway, you did something that made it a little harder to hold you at arms length. Granted, I'm not saying that I want to jump into the sack with you or any other girl who flings herself at me but I thought I might try to get to know you. That means backing up a few steps. That _means_ studying." He poked at an open page in her book.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried to read a sentence but nothing comprehended.

_Who are you? You can not possibly be Draco cause the real Draco would never say have said anything like that._

"What color was the bra I was wearing while in disguise?"

"Red."

Ginny closed her mouth. _Okay. So it really is Draco. _

She continued to sit uncertainly until a few minutes went by and she saw he was serious. She then picked up her quill and tried to concentrate on her book. She couldn't understand a single thing that it was say. So she started to pay attention to Draco. Ginny could hear his breathing and the sound of the quill on his parchment. Time went by and she noticed that a comfortable silence had formed around them.

"Are you really sorry?"

Ginny looked over at him. He was still looking down at his book.

"Pardon?" she asked.

He looked up at her. "Before… you said you were 'so, so sorry.' Are you really?"

Ginny looked down at herself and then back over at him. She then glanced at the setting around them. She thought about the comfortable silence.

Than she smiled. "No. I'm not."

Draco nodded and went back to doing his essay.


	5. Fights and Lessons

**Woo! I'm back and I updated for you dear readers! Hope you like it! Review please! They make me so happy. It's like a druuuug.**

**My mother was watching tv behind me as I wrote this. As you guys read it I think you'll see why that is funny.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

"Good practice, Drake."

Draco nodded at Blaise. They were changing the Slytherin locker room.

"Hey, we should hang out... like we used to."

"Sorry, Blaise. I can't. Homework."

"With Ginny Weasley?"

Draco looked at him. "How do you know about that?"

"It's a library, Drake. Not exactly private. So you're stuuuudying with Giiiinny."

"It's not like that. She's a friend." He pulled on his regular school robes.

"A gooooood friend?"

"I'm going to start ignoring you now."

Blaise laughed and slapped him on the back. "Sorry buddy. It's just been awhile since I've seen you show and interest in anything."

THey both closed their lockers and walked out of the room...

...and crashed right into Harry and Ron.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

"Damnit."

The boys shoved away from each other and glared.

"Blaise."

"Weasley."

"Potter?"

"Yes, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "I dunno. They were doing it."

Ron smirked. "You guys been practicing? You're going to need it."

Blaise scoffed. "Oh please, Weasley. We all saw your last game."

"I was having an off day!"

"Sure."

Ron mumbled in diguist. He pulled Harry around Blaise and Draco and walked towards the door.

"Say...didn't you date Hermione Granger?" asked Blaise.

Ron turned around. "How did you hear about that?" he asked sharply.

"I have my ways."

Draco threw a confused glance at Blaise.

"Yeah, I did," said Ron.

"Why did you dump her?"

"Because she wasn't any good," laughed Ron.

"Are you sure? That's not what I heard. Some guys have been telling me different," lied Blaise.

Ron smirked. "Well, those guys are full of shit. You can tell just by looking at her. Plus, she hangs out with my sister. There is an innocent if you've ever seen one. I've made sure of it."

Draco tensed.

"At least she hangs out with Lovegood," Ron continued. "Now there is a hottie. I bet she would be a good fuck."

"Ron!" said Harry in shock.

"Come on, Harry. I know she is your pal and all but are you really telling me that you never once thought about using that friendship to your advantage?"

"No, I have not!" protest Harry, indignantly.

Ron shrugged.

"Well, since you lost Hermione, you don't mind if I have her, right?" asked Blaise.

The other three looked at him in surprise.

Ron sputtered, "Her-er-mi-o-o-ne, would ne-never-NEVER touch you. Not with a 50 foot pole."

"Oh, I think I can persuade her," said Blaise, cockily.

"She is a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor would never fuck a Slytherin. Unless she was a complete whore."

Blaise and Draco jumped him. Blaise was punching him in the stomach while Draco took some swings at his face. Ron could only block his face from the beating. Harry tried to pull them off but the Slytherins were too angry.

Harry pulled out his wand and waved it. Suddenly an invisible hand pulled Ron up from the floor. The other two were forced to get off of him as he rose. Ron was then placed on his feet and Harry had to keep him up since he was unsteady.

Ron glared. "This isn't over, Zabini."

"We'll just have to finish it on the pitch."

"See you Saturday."

"Be prepared to lose, Weasley. More than you know."

* * *

_Who would have thought that trying to have sex would be so hard?_

Ginny had been studying with Draco for a week now and even though she tried to subtly hint at him, he showed no signs of cracking. Sometimes he would walk her to class or back to the Gryffindor room. When they study he would occasionally make her laugh or even ask her questions about her family.

But he wouldn't let her touch him again. When he escorted her somewhere he would keep a good distance between them. If she got too close he backed up or moved out of her way. He also never told her anything personal about his life.

_I think it's time to step up my game._

_

* * *

_

_Friday..._

The sun was setting on the Quidditch pitch and the air got even colder. Luna was sitting on the grass, once again watching Harry practice. She had been casually showing up all week to watch him work even harder as he got ready for the game against Slytherin tomorrow.

Harry landed on his broom in front of her. He was drenched in sweat and was getting a chill. He was also stiff from being on his broom for so long. Luna handed up a thermos for him. She could see his body relax as he drank it.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. That really warmed me up. So, how am I doing?"

"You're favoring your right more so your left turns are becoming more sloppy."

Harry chuckled and dropped down beside her. "Who would have thought you would become so knowledgeable about Qudditch."

"Well, it helps that you've been explaining things to me. It would have helped when I did the commenting for that game."

"Hah, you did wonderfully." Harry tried to lean back on his arms but winced at the pain he felt.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, worriedly.

"Still a little sore. That stuff was good but I guess I was worst off than I thought."

"That's no good. Let me help you." Luna shifted until she was behind his back. Then she started to massage his shoulders.

Harry groaned. "Oh, Luna. That feels so good."

Luna blushed and pressed into his shoulders harder, causing him to make more sounds that made her excited. Feeling a little daring, she started to lean closer to him when he said, "Luna, I've been meaning to tell you. Do me a favor and stay away from Ron."

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

"Isn't he your best friend?"

"Not really anymore. He's different now. I didn't really notice until... recently."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing really. Just promise me you wont. It's for your own good."

Luna bit back a scream of frustration. "I think I know what is for my 'own good,' Harry,"

"What?"

"I don't need you to protect me, Harry."

He pulled away from her rough and angry hands. Then he turned and looked at her confused. "Luna, what is wrong with you?"

Luna pushed up from the grass. "You! You're what's wrong with me!"

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"From what?! Wake up, Harry! I don't need you to protect me anymore. It was all fine and dandy when I was the looneygirl on the train but in case you haven't noticed, I've grown up! I know you feel like you need to always be the hero and protect little innocent me from the big bad world but I wont have you treating me like I'm some damned delicate figurine!"

Harry jumped up. "Where is this coming from? This isn't like you, Luna. I've never heard you speak like that. I thought we were friends." He reached for her arm.

"I don't want to be your friend!"

Harry's arm dropped and his face fell. "Oh."

"Harry, that is not-"

"No, it's okay."

"I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," he snapped. "I understand. You... you don't need me anymore."

Harry picked up his broom. "I guess... good-bye, Luna." He turned his back on her and went towards the Quidditch locker rooms.

Luna felt like tearing her hair out. "Don't you understand," she whispered. "I do need you."

* * *

"Hermione, what are we doing her?" Ginny asked as her and Hermione sat at the desks in the empty classroom.

Hermione answered, "Well, you did say you needed lessons on how to..." She made a gesture with her tongue and cheek.

"Thank you for that. So, who is giving us these lessons?"

"Uh... well..."

"Hermione...," said Ginny, warningly." Who is it?"

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't come."

"Who. Is. It?" gritted Ginny.

"It's...Blaise Zabini." Hermione ducked her head.

"WHAT?! Are you joking?! He is best friends with Draco! What if he tells him? He could tell him that I needed... oh my good..." Ginny turned green.

Hermione waved her hand. "He wont."

"How can you be sure? It's _Blaise Zabini. _He would probably get a kick out of telling everyone that he taught a couple of Gryffindorgirls how to... I can't do this, Hermione. I'm out." Ginny started to rise from her chair.

"Going so soon?" Blaise was resting against the doorjam with his hands in his pockets. Ginny looked at him uncertainly. "It's just that, Blaise, we don't really know each other and -"

"You don't trust me." He said it as a statement.

"Not really."

Blaise shrugged. "That's okay. I wouldn't trust me either. But Granger here explained the whole thing... about Draco..."

Ginny shot a glare at Hermione.

"No, don't be mad at her. I think it's great what you want to do for D. You are a lot better than those girls that usually chase after him. He also hasn't been having much fun lately and I bet you'd be good for him."

"That's what I said!" beamed Hermione.

Ginny slowly sat back down. "So, how are you going to teach us?"

"Since we have an extra person in class today we wont have the usual 'hands on' lesson."

Ginny looked at Hermione is shock. "Usual? How many times have you had a lesson?"

Hermione squirmed and cleared her throat. "Uh... Professor. We have only had a 'hands on' lesson one time. After that you said that it would be better if you didn't-"

"Yes, yes. I know what I said. So, Ginny, you are going to give Draco a blow-job."

Ginny blushed to her roots and sunk down in her chair. Hermione saved her. "She is not used to these lessons. Maybe you should go easy on her."

The redhead spoke up. "I want... to do more than... that. I'd like to-"

"Sorry, I don't have enough free time to help you accomplish that too." Blaise chuckled and glanced at Hermione. "Lets jump right in, shall we?"

The girls nodded.

"One of the first things you want to remember is teeth. Put them away. You're not a blood-sucking creature of the night so you do not need them. Tuck them behind your lips."

Ginny glanced over at Hermione, who was listening with rapt attention. Ginny sighed and tried to mentally note what he was saying.

"Next, listen to the sounds he is making. If he'll like it, you'll know. Just take your cues from the sounds. Also some guys will tell you how they like it. Don't be afraid to follow orders."

"I feel like I should be taking notes."

Blaise smirked. "Are you going to pull them out in the middle of the job, Little Weasley? No? Keep everything up here." He pointed to his temple.

"Now, you are probably wondering where your hands are this whole time? Remember, you can do more than hold his dick. Try rubbing it or cupping his balls. Different guys like it different ways."

"Different _strokes _for different folks," said Hermione, trying to be helpful.

Blaise chuckled at her. "Nice job, Granger." He started pacing. "Also, try to use your tongue. You'll have to try different swirls and licks to see what he likes. And of course, when you suck-"

"Suck?" Ginny sat up.

Blaise turned and looked at her. "Yes, suck."

"But it's called-"

"I know what it's called. Doesn't mean you do it. If you do that to poor Draco you could cause some damage."

An "oh" came from Hermione's direction. Ginny looked over at her in worry. Hermione patted her arm sympathetically. Ginny jerked her head back to Blaise. "Is that pretty much it? I have to go."

"Well, sure but what's going-"

Ginny grabbed her bag and tored out of the room.

Blaiselooked at Hermione with confusion.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

Blaise nodded.

"So, how do you know so much about this stuff anyway?"

He shrugged. "I'm a guy."

"You're a slut," she answered with a quirk of her lips.

He changed the subject. "So do you think you are ready to attract the Weasley King's attention tomorrow?"

"You've been teaching me for a week on how to get it. You tell me."

"You'll be fine. Remember, be aloof."

"Charming?"

"Uninterested."

"Unattainable."

"Sexy."

"You think I can be sexy?" she asked uncertainly.

Blaise looked at her eyes and replied, "I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Did I hurt you?" asked Ginny as she rushed up to Draco.

He looked down at himself. "I'm checking for scars but I'm not seeing any."

"Not now," she said impatiently. "I mean before. When... I... ."

Draco was taken back. He looked around but the hallways was clear. "No, you didn't."

"Oh, good. Cause I heard-"

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Sorry?"

"I would really feel better if you didn't bring it up again. I'm fine, okay? No worries."

Ginny sighed and said, "But I really think we should talk about it."

"No."

"Why?"

Draco let out a deep breath and leaned against the wall. He rested his head back and said, "Because then I know you have been thinking about it."

"Of course I think about it. Sometimes in class I get a flashback and I have to shake myself out of that embarrassing moment. It makes me cringe."

"'Embarrasing'? 'Cringe'? What are you talking about? It was the sexiest thing I have ever seen."

Ginny perked up. "Really? You thought I was sexy?"

"I _think_ you are very sexy. It makes it very hard to keep you away."

"You don't have to."

Draco shook his head.

Ginny let out an angry growl and stomped her foot. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you?" he shot back. "You think I haven't noticed all the looks you give me? It is torture. You are torturing me."

"Well, if I am torturing you so much why do you insist on being around me?!"

"Because I can't let you go yet!" Draco pushed off the wall. "Why do you have to be so relentless about this?"

Ginny whispered, "Because I can't let you go either."

"You are making it really hard for me to say no to you."

Ginny giggled. Draco mock glared at her. "What?" he asked.

"You make it sound as if it is the most horrible thing ever to be chased by me."

"No horrible. Just difficult." He chuckled and turned away.

"Draco..." whispered Ginny's soft voice. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"It would make my lift easier."

Ginny smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. He didn't jerk away like he usually does. Feeling hopeful, she turned him back to her. "What if I promise not to chase you for awhile?"

"Can you do that?" he asked doubtfully.

"Hey!" she punched him in the shoulder. "I did okay for a week. Maybe I'll put more effort into it."

Draco nodded. "That would really help me. I swear, you are going to make me crack. Thank you."

They turned and walked down the hall together. Ginny could barely keep a smile off her face.

"Are you going to the game tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Good. Maybe I'll see you afterwards."

"Sure. See you after the game."


	6. The Quidditch Game

**Wee!! Chapter 6! I can't believe I wrote a Quidditch game. That was hard. Sorry if I screwed anything up during it. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine nor will it ever be. Sad day.**

* * *

The day of the Quidditch game dawned bright and clear. The temperature was still chilly which was making Luna frustrated while trying to find something to wear. She had clothes strewn all over her bedroom and Hermione was sitting on her bed. She was there to help Luna get dressed for the game.

"I swear, I am putting more effort into finding something than those stupid Fan Girls!"

Hermione scoffed. "No matter how much 'effort' they put in, they always just end up wearing the tightest tank tops and the shortest skirts."

"How do they stay warm?"

"They do a warming spell."

Luna looked hopeful. "Maybe I could-"

"No. I will not allow you to go looking like a tramp. I already did that to Ginny and you remember how well that turned out." Hermione watched Luna hold up different shirts to her chest. With each one she shook her head.

"This is stupid!" cried Luna. "He's not even going to see me. He'll be too busy playing."

Hermione shrugged. "You never know. He might. Do you really want to take the chance?"

Luna dropped another shirt on top of her large discard pile. "What are you going to wear?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "It doesn't matter. I plan on not letting Ron see me until later. It's all part of the plaaaaan!" she said in a "muhahaha" type of voice. She started rooting through the clothes. "Um, Luna. There is an easier way to do this." She pulled out her wand and with a flick of it, the clothes disappeared. Another wave and Luna was wearing a different outfit.

"No." Wave.

"No." Wave.

"No." Wave.

Suddenly Hermione's wand stopped. She studied the outfit that appeared. It was a tight light blue sweater dress that hugged her curves. The neckline was a deep V. On her legs were white tights and tanned sheepskin boots. Her flowy almost white hair created an angelic effect.

"Perfect," declared Hermione.

* * *

The Gryffindor seating tower was filling up with excited students. They were chatting their predictions about how the game was going to go. The pitch was open and empty in front of them as the Quidditch players were still in their locker rooms.

The two girls were seated in the middle of the box. Hermione looked over at Luna and smiled. "Shouldn't you be in the Ravenclaw box?"

Luna rose her chin proudly. "Ravenclaw is not playing. Gryffindor is playing. I'm cheering for them."

"Oh, sure. _Them. _Not him."

Luna was about to respond when a burst of giggles came from the front row of the box.

Hermione looked over and sneered. "Looking at them makes _me _feel cold."

Luna saw The Fan Girls who were wearing stretchy Lycra-looking gold tank tops that showed their bellies and gold and red skirts that barely came pass their butts. Their hair was braided into pigtails that had gold ribbons through them. On their arms they had used gold paint to spell the players names. The most written names were "Potter" and "Weasley."

"I wonder if they realize there is another Weasley on the team.

"And that she is a girl."

* * *

Ginny took a deep breath as she finished adjusting her Quidditch robes. She tried to keep her mind on the upcoming game but she was too nervous to concentrate on anything.

One of her fellow Chasers, and the only other girl on the team, Demelza Robins closed her locker and asked, "Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded determinedly and followed her out to meet the rest of the team. After hearing Harry's pep talk they walked out onto the field.

"COOTE! PEAKS! ROBINS! THOMAS! WEASLEY! WEASLEY! POTTER!"

Almost everyone but the Slytherins jumped to their feet and cheered. Instead they made cat calls and threw offensive gestures. Then the other team joined them on the pitch.

"CRABBE! GOYLE! DAVIS! VAISEY! ZABINI! BADDOCK! MALFOY!"

The Slytherins hooted and hollered for their team. The two Quidditch teams faced each other. Ginny noticed that Draco was throwing her a confused look. She didn't understand until a light bulb went off. She giggled to herself.

_So, THAT'S why he asked if I was coming to the game. He actually forgot I was on the team he's playing against._

Ginny winked at him. Draco smirked back.

"Captains shake," ordered Madam Hooch. Draco and Harry shook hands.

"Everbody ready? On my whistle. One, two..."

The whistle blew and the teams kicked off into the air.

"THE QUAFFLE IS RELEASED AND IT'S DAVIS WITH THE QUAFFLE! SHE IS ONE FAST GIRL. I AM NOT SURE WEASLEY AND ROBINS CAN KEEP UP WITH THAT."

Ginny tore off after the Slytherin girl. Dean and Demelza were right behind her. They ducked the other players and Bludgers and followed her to the Gryffindor goal posts.

"DAVIS SCORES! 10 POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN! LOOKS LIKE WEASLEY WAS A LITTLE LATE BLOCKING THAT SHOT!"

_Ron, damnit. Wake up and do your fucking job. _Ginny sent brain waves to her brother as she grabbed the Quaffle.

"WEASLEY THROWS IT TO ROBINS WHO TAKES IT DOWN THE PITCH! OO! CLOSE CALL THERE! SEEMS LIKE GOYLE THOUGHT THAT ROBIN'S HEAD WAS A BLUDGER! OH! SHE LOST HER GRIP ON THE QUAFFLE AND ZABINI TAKES IT!"

Ginny let out a scream of frustration and flew back to the Gryffindor goal posts.

"WHAT'S THIS? ARE WEASLEY AND ZABINI ARGUING? ZABINI SHOVES WEASLEY OUT OF THE WAY! 10 POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN! VAISEY'S GOT THE QUAFFLE. TOSSES IT BACK TO ZABINI. HE'S GOING FOR IT AGAIN! AHH! WEASLEY BLOCKS IT!"

Ginny felt a blow into her shoulder. It went numb and her eyes watered. Feeling angry with herself for not paying attention, she gets back into the game and plays harder than before. She catches up and gains the Quaffle from Thomas. Then she tore down the field and scored before Baddock could even blink.

"AND THAT'S 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny gritted her teeth and got ready for a long game.

* * *

"...AND WEASLEY BLOCKS THE SHOT! ZABINI DOES NOT LOOK VERY HAPPY..."

"...ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR..."

"...DAVIS HAS THE QUAFFLE, TOSSES IT TO VAISEY... WHO LOSES IT TO WEASLEY! WAIT! DAVIS SHOVES WEASLEY INTO THE SIDE OF THE PITCH!..."

"...ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN..."

"...THOMAS HAS THE QUAFFLE! THAT WAS ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR..."

Ginny was exhausted. The game had been going on for a couple of hours and the Seekers haven't moved very far once. The two teams were evenly matched and one was never much farther in the points than the other.

"POTTER IS DIVING! HE MUST HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH! MALFOY IS RIGHT BEHIND HIM!"

A newly rejuvenated crowd stood up in the stands. They were cheering for the Seekers.

"POTTER AND MALFOY ARE NECK AND NECK!"

Ginny could see a red and gold blur and a green and silver blur circling the end of the pitch. They were coming back down the side that the students were sitting at.

"AND THEY HAVE THEIR HANDS OUT! THEY ARE REACHING FOR IT! AND IT'S..."

Ginny held her breath, almost uncertain about who she wanted to win.

Out of nowhere a Bludger hit the red and gold blur. Harry was ripped out his broom and crashed into the wooden Ravenclaw tower. His body fell like a sack of bricks.

There were several screams from the stands but in Ginny's mind there was one that stood out from the rest.

* * *

Luna shoved through the crowd of people that circled Harry. She tried to block out the murmurs of concern that were floating around her.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" She fell to her knees beside an unconscious Harry. Looking up at Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall, she asked again, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, dear. Just knocked out. And he broke his leg when he fell but Madam Promfrey will have that fixed in no time."

Luna almost cried in relief but she didn't want everyone to see that. She cradled his head and placed it in her lap. Harry's eyes cracked open.

"Luna?"

"Yes, Ha-arry?" her voice cracked.

"Who won?"

Luna chuckled. "Slytherin. Draco got the Snitch just as you were hit."

"Drat. Who hit me?"

"Goyle. Apparently his aim has gotten better. He got Ginny earlier."

"Luna?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You look like an angel."

Luna laughed and he closed his eyes.

* * *

_Later that day..._

The two Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw girls were exiting the hospital wing. They were all smiling at each other.

"He seems much better," said Hermione. "Good thing he is stuck in there or else he would have to face some angry Gryffindors."

Luna defended him angrily," They can't blame him for what happened! It's not his fault!"

Ginny shrugged. "The fans are fickle. Don't worry. They will love him again in a few days."

"Well, I'm going to stay with him. Don't feel you have to though. I know you guys have plans for today."

Hermione looked uncertain. "Are you sure?"

Luna smiled. "Free time with Harry? Of course I'm sure. Go, shoo. I bet Ginny wants to go congratulate Draco."

"Or something..." Hermione put in suggestively.

"Well, there is congratulating and then there is _congratulating,"_ giggled Ginny.

Luna turned to Hermione. "What about you?"

"I do have a Weasley King I have to snare." Hermione laughed to herself.

"Go go!"

Hermione and Ginny started to scamper down the hall.

"Come back with some good stories!" Luna called. Then she turned and went back into the hospital wing.


	7. Surprise

**Woo! Update! This one uses the M rating. Don't say I didn't warn you. In fact I'm thinking it will get like that for awhile. Reviews please!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or anything in the Harry Potter World.**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Blaise surveyed Hermione's outfit. She wearing a tight red button down shirt and and a jean skirt that was a little long to be revealing but hugged her curves. "I like it. Casual but sexy. It doesn't look like you are trying too hard."

Hermione rubbed her hands on the skirt and picked off imaginary lint. "Are you sure?"

"You'll be fine. He wont be able to resist himself. Remember, you just want him to want to hang out with you. Don't push it. You'll scare him off." He gently pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I'll be listening." He held up an Extendable ear. "You have the other piece. I wont be able to talk to you so you are completely on your own. But when you are done come to the Slytherin door and we will go over the next part."

Hermione lookied worried. "But what if another Slytherin is there and-"

"I'll be there. No worries. Now calm down. You are making yourself sick and green doesn't look as good on you as it does on me." Blaise smirked.

She cocked a hip and put her hand on it.

"That's right," he said. "Let me see a little bit of my headstrong bitch so I know I haven't gotten rid of her for good."

Hermione dropped her hand. "Bite me."

"Good girl. Now go get 'em, tiger."

She walked up to the portrait hole. Then she smiled over her shoulder at Blaise. "By the way, good job today."

Blaise waved his finger at her. "Ah, ah, ah. Not me. Him. I don't fall victim to your charms."

Hermione turned back to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Password?" it asked.

"Screechsnap," she answered. It swung open. Hermione squared her shoulders and stepped into the hole.

Inside Ron was sitting at one of the tables with a few of the Fan Girls. Their outfits reflected the light from the fireplace making them look like shiny gold disco balls. They were giggling at something he said about the match. There weren't as many as there usually were since Gryffindor lost but still enough to give Hermione a challenge as she tries to get his attention.

_Remember, _Blaise's voice echoed in her head, _the walk is probably the first thing he will notice. Be sexy but not ready to climb onto his lap._

Hermione surveyed the room and spotted a small group of boys who were drinking butterbeers and bemoaning their defeat. Concentrating on them and her walk, Hermione swayed right pass Ron without sparing him a glance. When she got to the group Hermione leaned against the back of the padded wing back chair and concentrated on Blaise's next step.

_You'll want to give your attention to someone else. It will annoy the shit out of him and jealousy is big. It can make a guy do crazy things. _

She looked down at the person sitting in the chair. It was Dean Thomas. He was complaining about a shot he had missed during the game.

_Uhhgg, _Hermione thought. _This is Ginny's ex. I can't flirt with him._

_I don't care, _answered the voice that sounded like Blaise. _Do it!_

_Great. Now I have Blaise's voice in my head._

It snickered. _You put me here, sweetheart._

Hermione tuned back into what Dean was saying and without thinking, she burst into laughter. Dean looked up at her in surprise.

_Oops._

Dean cockily grinned at her. "Did you like the game, Hermione?"

She smiled and leaned farther over, knowing that behind her Ron was getting a great view of her legs and butt and in front of her Dean had a few peaks down her shirt. "Of course. You were _fan-tas-tic," _she whispered loudly.

Dean smirked and said, "Well, I am pretty _fantastic." _

"I'll bet you are," Hermione fake giggled.

_Blaise, this is gross._

_I agree._

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind her. Hermione turned around and was met with an angry looking Ron.

_Yes! _shouted her imaginary Blaise voice. _Now act like he means nothing to you!_

"What do you mean?" she blinked up at him.

"Come with me." Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from Dean, pass the Fan Girls, who were glaring at her, and into a corner near the portrait hole. Ron jerked her to a stop.

"What's this? You are throwing yourself at Dean now? Just a couple of days ago you were ready to climb all over me."

Hermione shrugged and took a deep breath so his eyes would drop to her chest.

_Not too assertive. Let him sweat a little._

"I've moved on. You wouldn't go for it so I need to find someone else."

Ron jerked back in surprise. "But... but I... I was your first."

"Yeah. But isn't it time we got over that?"

Ron gaped at her.

_Now throw him a bone._

"But hey! I forgot to tell you. Good job at the game today. You did such a great job," Hermione said as she flashed her best smile.

"Uh, thanks... really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was really _impressed."_

Ron smirked. "Well, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Hermione smiled suggestively. "See you around sometime." Hermione turned to go. _Three... two... one._

"How about tomorrow?"

She looked back at him. "Excuse me?"

"How about we hang out tomorrow. Like... old times?" Ron smirked at her.

Hermione smiled. "Well, see." Then she left the common room and a very confused Ron behind her.

_She shoots, she scores. _Hermione rolled her eyes at the voice.

* * *

Draco nodded his thanks to another cheer of congratulations he received from across the room. He did not feel much like celebrating with the Slytherins today. He had been looking for Ginny everywhere but hasn't been able to find her. Even though it would have appeared desperate he forgoed changing out of his Quidditch robes so he could hurry over to the girls locker rooms before she left.

Unfortunately he must have just missed her because even after all the girls had left, Ginny still hadn't appeared. Thinking she might have gone back to her room to change, he went and waited outside the Gryffindor portrait until a younger Gryffindor girl came by who was willing to take a bribe from a Slytherin. She came back saying she couldn't find Ginny and no one else had seen her.

After that failure he tried the library. His reasoning was that that was where they usually met to study. But after a thorough search, he couldn't find the female redheaded Gryffindor.

Finally, Draco remembered that her pal Potter got hurt during the game so maybe she was visiting him in the Hospital wing. All he had found there was a happy looking Potter and that Ravenclaw girl that Ginny hangs out with.

So, Draco admitted defeat and headed back to the Slytherin common room. Once there he had to deal with many slaps on the back and pleads to retell key parts of the game. Just as the Slytherins started a game of "Which Gryffindor Played the Worst," Draco snuck out of there. He weaved through the dark hallways with wet stones towards his private room that his father had paid for.

Draco got up to the silver door that had carvings of snakes weaving over it. He placed his hand on the correct snake head and whispered his password. The snakes slithered off until just a door remained. He pushed it open.

The first thing that caught his eyes was a flame of red in a sea of black and green. His mind was slow to process the sight in front of him. Ginny was leaning against the mattress of his black four poster bed clad in nothing but underwear. It consisted of a sheer dark blue-green baby-doll top and matching lace panties. Contrasting it was her smooth vanilla skin with nary a blemish save a small smattering of freckles. Her fit legs seemed to stretch on forever to her cute bare feet. Her hair was also a darker red than usual and was in sexy curls around her face. Her slightly smoky eyes looked at him uncertainly. She was a mixture of shy and sexy and Draco couldn't stand it.

He dropped to his knees and moaned. "Ginny, you promised!" he half accused.

Ginny smiled and replied, "I said I'd stop chasing you. I didn't chase. You came to me."

"This isn't fair."

She got up from the bed and came over to him. Draco looked up at her with wary eyes. "Draco," she whispered. "I want you to touch me. Please."

He looked at the smooth stomach in front of him that was covered with the sheer lace. He looked lower to where her red curls were kind of hidden behind the scrap of lace panties. Feeling his mouth water he tore his gaze from there and looked at her legs. They were toned and musclur but her skin seemed to be made of satin. Draco reached out and ran his hand up from the side of her knee to her thighs. From there he moved his hand around to her butt and dragged her closer to him. When she was close enough he pressed his cheek to her stomach. The sheer lace scratched at his cheek. He took a deep breath and breathed in her scent.

Ginny let out the air she had been holding. Then she started to run her fingers through his hair. She was messing it up just like she kept dreaming of doing.

"Ginny, how did you get in?"

"Blaise. He snuck me in."

Draco grumbled, "You give a guy a password and he turns against you."

Ginny chuckled. "I think he was trying to help."

When his hair was good and mussed, Ginny pulled away a bit. Then she took Draco's hand and said, "Come on. I have a surprise for you."

Draco looked confused. "Isn't this a surprise?"

"It's better."

"I highly doubt that."

Ginny giggled again and helped him up. Then she tugged his hand and led him over to the bed. She turned him around until the backs of his knees hit the mattress. Then Ginny pushed him.

"Hey!" He said as he went down. "Ummm... was that the surprise?"

Ginny grinned mischieviously at him. "Nope. Now scoot up and get comfortable." Draco did as she said. Ginny then climbed on to the bed and crawled towards him she stopped when she came to the top part of his pants. Her hands worked to unbuckle him.

"Whoa, Ginny. What are you doing?" Draco tried to stop her.

"I'm congratulating you on your win. Surprise."

"No, Ginny. You don't have to." he said softly. "I understand that you-"

Ginny pressed a finger to his lips. "Just let me, okay?" She pushed him down again. Then she returned her attention to his belt. When it was unbuckled she yanked it out.

Draco smiled. "You're not going to whip me, right?"

"No. But I will restrain you if you don't relax." Ginny tossed the belt to the floor. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. Then she climbed up, straddled his legs and tugged his pants down.

"Practical black boxer briefs?" she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I just imagined you to be a fancy silk boxers type. Since you always look so spiffy."

"You didn't notice that day in the library?"

Ginny shook her head. "I was busy with other things." She pulled down his boxers. "Ooo... already hard?"

Draco looked up at the ceiling. "The second I saw you."

"Mmm... flattering," she whispered. Then Ginny stroked her finger up the length of him. Draco let out a hiss. Ginny kissed the head of him. Then she looked up at Draco who was looking at her with soft eyes. He reached over and ran a tender finger along her jawline and moved up to smooth her hair. Ginny dropped her head so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. She was surprised by his gentleness although she should have expected it from him.

Determined to make him feel for her what she felt for him, Ginny leaned over and closed her mouth over the tip of his penis and sucked him in. With long strokes of her tongue, Ginny licked the underside of his penis. She then brought her tongue back up to his head and flicked it over the tip.

Ginny could hear the moans coming from Draco. She looked over and saw his head pressed into the pillow. He was taking short choppy breaths. She took him deeper into her mouth as she ran her hands up to cup his balls. She gently caressed them in her palm.

She felt a tremor run through his body. Feeling bold, she let go and used her hands to roam between his legs and then back over his hips to cup his ass.

"Ginny, stop," he croaked. Ginny started sucking faster and holding him harder. Finally, his body shuddered and he let out a loud groan. Ginny kept going until he was spent, easing up and helping him finish.

When she let him go, Draco handed her a throw blanket that was on his bed. After cleaning herself, Ginny came up beside him and laid there, watching the different emotions on his face. His silver-grey eyes looked over at her in awe. Ginny smiled and snuggled into the side of him. His arm pulled her close and he used his other arm to pull hers across his chest. They laid there quietly, reflecting on what just happened.

"That was... very different than last time," Draco choked out.

Ginny smiled and nodded against him.

"Where... where did you learn to do that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, Blaise taught me."

"WHAT?!" Draco sat up. "He did WHAT?!" he roared. He jumped up from the bed and stuffed his penis back into his pants.

"Draco, I didn't mean-"

"I'LL KILL HIM!! I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!" Draco yelled. His eyes got ferocious and he snarled like an animal.

"It wasn't like-"

"I'M. GOING. TO. FUCKING. KILL. HIM!!!" He grabbed his wand and tore out of the room.

"Wait! Draco!" Ginny got up to follow him but when her bare feet hit the stones she remembered she wasn't wearing much. "Draco!" she yelled.

"Fuck," she snapped to herself. "I can't go out there! There are people! There are Slytherins."

_But he is going to kill Blaise._

"Fuck!"

_He's Draco's best friend. He'll be fine._

Ginny stopped.

_"He's going to kill him!"_

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ginny looked around Draco's room and spotted a black shirt laying over a chair. She threw it on. It reached the middle of her thighs.

"Do I really care all that much about Blaise?"

_Get your ass out there!_

"Aww, fuck." Ginny ran towards Draco's door. _Draco, I'm going to kill you._

* * *

Blaise was sitting in a chair in the Slytherin common room when he saw Draco storm up.

"Hey, man. How did it-"

Draco's fist came flying at him. It sent him and the chair falling over backwards. He landed on his back with his had on the cushioned part of the chair.

"Wuff theth fuff, Draff?" Blaise asked as he held his bleeding nose. Luckily no other Slytherins were still around to see his embarrassment. They had gone to sleep or off to continue this party on their own. Blaise was still up waiting to hear Hermione say she was there through the Extendable ear.

"I'm going to murder you, you fucking asshole!" Draco spat as he raised his wand.

Blaise scrambled up from the floor. "Wyff?"

"Cause you let her... you let her-"

"Draco! Stop! Just stop." Ginny ran in wearing the long black shirt and nothing on her feet. Blaise jumped up and tackled Draco while he was distracted with Ginny.

"Blaise?! What are you doing?!" screamed Ginny.

"Trying. To. Get. His. Wand. Away," answered Blaise as he took some hits. "Ginny! Door! Now!" Ginny ran over to the common room door and answered it, hoping the person who was there wouldn't care about what she was wearing and help the boys.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried in relief when she saw her. "Help me! Draco misunderstood and he is trying to kill Blaise."

Hermione didn't even pause. She whipped out her wand and waved it at them. Draco and Blaise were pulled apart and suspended into the air. Ginny snatched Draco's wand from his unsuspecting grip. Hermione strode forward. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

"I'm going to kill-"

"I don't even know what-"

"Draco got the wrong idea-"

"ONE AT A TIME!" shouted Hermione. Ginny turned to the boys, glared and pressed her finger to her lips. She looked back at Hermione and started again.

"Draco got the wrong idea about Blaise."

"You said you gave him a blow job!" growled Draco as he fought the air to move towards Blaise.

"No!" snapped Ginny. "You asked where I learned it. He taught me."

Blaise started chuckling and Hermione giggled. "Is that what this is about?" they asked.

Draco looked confused.

"He taught me. And Hermione," Ginny clarified. "Strictly talking. I have never touched Blaise."

Hermione waved her wand again. "Really?" asked Draco as he floated back down to the ground. Ginny went over and grabbed his hands.

"Yes. After I screwed up last time I was determined to learn it for you."

"But why him?" Draco pointed with his chin. "Why not me?"

"Cause I wanted to surprise you. And I didn't want you to have to explain it as you were being surprised."

Draco looked over at Blaise and back down at Ginny. "I'm still not sure I'm comfortable but I believe you." He walked over to Blaise. "Sorry about your nose. I'm sure Granger can fix it. I would but Ginny stole my wand..." He turned back to look at Ginny who was still only wearing his black shirt. Then he darted pass her, grabbed her arm and tugged her behind him out of the room.

"No profflem," shouted Blaise after Draco. Hermione patted his shoulder and pointed to a chair with her wand.

"Come on. Lets get a look at that nose."


	8. When Secrets Come Out

**This was the first scene I wrote in my mind when I thought of this story. I hope it sounds as good as it did in there. Haha. Oh, and there is sex in the chapter so you have been warned!!!! :)**

**Btw, I'm sorry if DragonSlayer is a real band. My bad. I thought I made it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter world. :(**

* * *

Draco walked down the hall, tugging Ginny behind him. She was having a hard time keeping up with his long strides. Ginny tried to slow his down but he didn't even notice.

"You're wearing my DragonSlayer t-shirt," Draco said as he looked back at her.

"Oh, I'm sooo very sorry," Ginny answered sarcastically. "Would you have preferred that I run out there in practically nothing?"

"Definitely not. Besides, it looks good on you." Draco got to his silver door, touched the snake head and said the password, before ushering her in in front of him. Ginny walked to the center of the room. She crossed her arms and listened to him shut the door behind her.

"I can't believe you did that!" she yelled. "You would really-"

His strong arms circled around her and he pulled her back into his chest. He laid his head on her shoulder and just held her.

"What's wrong?" Ginny whispered.

"Did I scare you?" he mumbled into her shoulder. Ginny started to rub his arms. He was still wearing the guards from the Quidditch game so she doubted he felt her.

"You mean before, when you freaked out? No, of course not. I was just surprised. I answered you without thinking. I never expected you to be so angry."

"The idea of another guy touching you really pissed me off."

"I recall you saying you couldn't touch me."

"I really shouldn't. You don't even know what I am." Draco released her. Then he turned her in his arms until she faced him. "But I can't seem to stop." He rubbed his hands down from her shoulders, over the sides of her breasts, down her waist and over her hips, stopping when he came to the end of the black shirt she was wearing. Draco slipped his hands underneath and lifted the shirt over her head. She raised her arms to help him. He then took in the sight of the pretty lingerie she wore for him. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in until her lips met his.

Ginny jumped right in, kissing him with full force. Hungrily, she seeked to gain access into his mouth. He let her in as he held her tighter. He pulled her closer until she could feel his erection through his pants. Ginny rubbed her hands up his chest until she got to the lacing of the green Quidditch robes. Frantically, she unlaced them and pushed the robe off his shoulders.

"Wait," said Draco, as he pulled away.

"No. What? Wait? I don't want to wait anymore," she said with a fire in her eyes.

Draco chuckled. "Calm down there, crazy. I just need to get these arm guards off so you can finish taking off my robes."

Ginny blushed. "Sorry. I guess I'm a little impatient."

Draco removed one guard. "Don't apologize. I am too." He then removed the other guard. Ginny dived at him like a bull to a red flag. She pushed off the rest of his roves and yanks off the sweater underneath. She then shoved him on to the bed like before.

"Hey! What about you?" he protested.

"You'll get your chance. I just don't want you to find time to escape from me again." Ginny climbed on to the bed and came up to kiss him. Draco's arms circled her and her rolled over until she was crushed underneath him.

"I wouldn't dare try to escape from you now," he teased. "I think you might hex me if I did."

Ginny stared up into his silver eyes. She placed a hand one his cheek and brought him down so she can softly kiss him.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Draco as he gently wiped some hair from her face.

"Of course."

"But why me?"

Ginny blinked. "Because I want you."

"Why?" he pressed.

"Would you please just shut up and kiss me?"

Draco's eyes flared and he returned his lips to hers. This time he made sure to slow their pace. Her frenzy fizzled into a lazy seduction of soft nibbles and licks. He brought his hand up to the end of her sheer baby-doll top and gently pulled it off of her. Her beautiful pale breasts had a smattering of freckles near the tops. His hand reached up to cup a breast, his thumb going over the soft nipple until it pebbled into a dark rose.

Uncomfortable with is stare and his slow pace, Ginny tried to reach for his pants.

"Whoa there, turbo," he chuckled. "I'm taking my time."

"I don't want to take my time, Draco."

"Do you have somewhere else to be?"

"Draco," she snapped. He looked up at her. With soft, pleading eyes she said just one word. "Please."

It seems that was the final straw before he cracked. Draco's mouth returned to ravish hers before it moved down over her jaw, to her neck and towards her breasts. Each strong kiss he left on her made her skin burn pleasantly. Draco's hands got rougher as he seeked places on her body, trying to get familiar with each part of it. He jerked her body towards him and shoved her roughly against his erection. Ginny tried to plaster her body up to his but he had to reach down and shuck off his pants and underwear.

Ginny let out a moan of excitement as she felt his fingers kneading into her breast, her legs, her hips. His hands seemed to be everywhere, taking whatever they wanted. They pinched and squeezed when they found a place they liked.

Ginny could feel his control slipping and she wanted to push him off the edge into abandonment. She reached between them and clasped his penis in her hands. Then she rubbed the length of him as he grew ever harder.

Draco's mouth started to leave bite marks as he made his way down to her stomach. As he got farther down, Ginny's hold on him was lost. Finally he reached her underwear. He grabbed the lace, twisted it and yanked it off.

Ginny was surprised by this new Draco but she made no move to stop him even at the loss of her panties. He was a little rough but tender with her in places. She noticed that he was taking great care not to hurt her even as he explored her body.

Draco spread her legs wide and buried his tongue deep inside her. He liked her like a ravenous animal. He continued to search every part of her with his tongue and licked every hidden spot between her wide open legs.

Ginny's cheeks burned with embarrassment and she had to bite her tongue to keep in the groans of pleasure she felt. His mouth had greedily taken possession of her and she couldn't wiggle away now if she wanted to. Just as she got over her embarrassment, Draco removed his tongue. Ginny felt achy and incomplete. She started to mutter her protest but he had once more captured her mouth with his. Ginny could taste herself on his tongue.

Draco raised his body until it was directly above her. He pressed his chest into her, smashing her breasts. Ginny clung to his hair with one hand and his shoulder with the other. Draco positioned his penis at her opening. Then he stalled.

"Gin, you are a virgin, right?"

"Yes, but it will be okay."

"I just don't want to hurt you."

"You wont."

Draco slowly inserted himself into her. Her tightness stretched around him, trying to accommodate. When he reached her barrier, Draco looked up, torn with himself. With a sound of frustration, Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him the rest of the way it. Ginny smiled smugly at him. Draco squinted at her and rocked his hips, watching the smugness disappear.

Draco rocked harder and with every movement Ginny groaned his name. He grabbed her hips and showed her how to move with him, thrust for thrust. Ginny closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation of him. She could feel Draco kissing her jawline, her breasts and then place and soft kiss on her shoulder. They rocked faster and faster. Ginny held him tighter and moaned out his name.

Ginny's body shook with violent spasms. Her climax happened in surprising swiftness. She was clenching so hard that Draco let out a groan and buried his face in the curve of her shoulder.

When they were spent, they clung to each other as a soft glow surrounded them.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes and let them adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings. It was now dark outside and the room didn't have a light on or a fire going. Ginny laid there and stared at the ceiling as the events from earlier came flooding back. She turned pink in the dark room and turned to look at Draco. He was laying in a spot that was lit with light from the moon. He was still fast asleep with a slight smile on his lips. Ginny was torn between wanting to wake him and start all over or using this time to admire him. Feeling he could use a little more time to rest, Ginny settled in to stare at him.

His beautiful blonde hair was in a disarray. It shone in the soft and silky in the moonlight. Ginny reached up make it more messy. She smiled to herself. The light on his skin made him look like a chisled statue. Ginny wanted to lovingly caress every part of his gorgious muscles, from his abs to his pecs, his shoulders to his arms.

Ginny blinked.

_Wait a minute._

She squinted her eyes to focus in the darkness. On his arm was a familiar mark that had a skull and a snake leaving its mouth.

The Dark Mark.

Ginny sat up and punched Draco in the shoulder. He didn't move so she punched him again. He jerked awake. "Wha...what?"

"What is that?" Ginny punched him the the shoulder again. Draco was baffled and moved away from her. He held up his hands to stop her punching. When she ceased he shrugged at her, confused. Ginny pointed at his arm and then raised her chin. Draco looked down and rubbed his arm self-conciously.

"You know what it is, Gin."

"Why... why do you have it?" Ginny looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Why should I tell you?" he snapped. "You've already judge me before I even woke up. Why don't you just leave?"

Ginny crossed her arms and jerked her chin up higher. "No."

"What?"

"No. Not until you tell me why."

Draco turned his back on her. "You don't care. You're already out the door, reading to tell everyone about Malfoy's Dark Mark," he sneered.

Ginny came up behind him on the bed and hugged him around the wait. "No, Draco. You're wrong. I'm right here and I refuse to leave you."

Minutes passsed. They sat there in the dark, with only their breathing for sound. Ginny waited patiently, just hold on to him. Draco drew a deep breath. "It was my father," he began. "I used to admire him so much. I wanted to be exactly like him. I thought he was the most perfect father ever and I worshipped the ground he walked on. He was very hard to please but I tried anyway. I would go above and beyond to get him to be happy with me. From the beginning he told me stories about this amazing wizard who made everyone fear and respect him. That made my father seem that much better too because he was in this wizard's close circle."

Draco paused and Ginny nodded her encouragement against his back. "I never knew what He was like. The wizard. You-know-who. I only knew what my father told me. I couldn't talk about him with anyone else but Slytherins and they all fear and respect him too. They all think they are going to be his next closest confidant," Draco sneered. "I was so stupid!"

Ginny squeezed him tighter.

"How could I not have seen my father for the sniveling coward he was?" Draco spat. "When I saw him like that all my illusions came down. I saw him for what he really was and I hated him. I told him I refused to join his little group. Of course he was angry. Told me I wouldn't become an embarrasment to him or to our family. So... he cursed me." Draco shrugged.

Ginny gasped.

"Yeah, I know. He made it out to be like I would love to join them and serve You-Know-Who. I was forced into the ritual and it was only after I recieved my Mark that he released me."

Ginny turned his head towards her. His eyes were filled with shame. She reached down and took his arm. "Does it hurt?" she asked as she traced the outline with her finger.

Draco answered matter-of-factly, "It is the worst pain imaginable."

"Is that why...?"

"Why I kept you away? Yes. You deserve better than a Death Eater, Ginny. What if we were together and he summoned me? I wouldn't want you to remember that."

"So, what changed?" Ginny questioned.

Draco chuckled. "You did. You just wouldn't take no for an answer."

Ginny smiled. But then her smile disappeared as she asked, "Does this mean you are going to push me away again?"

Draco looked at her like she had grown another head. "Don't you think it's a little late for that? I'm not sure I can stay away from you now. But if you trust me, I'll try to protect you."

Ginny let out a laugh and squeezed him. "Of course, you silly Slytherin. I trust you completely." She drew back and looked up at him. "So... was that story too much of a mood killer?" She smiled suggestively.

Draco laughed. "Again? If you are sure you are up for it."

"I'm up for anything."

* * *

_Earlier that day..._

Luna sat back against the chair, listening to the sounds of students going to the Great Hall. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten since before the game and it was now dinnertime.

"Why don't you do eat?" Harry groaned out.

"I'm not hungry," she lied. Her stomach growled at the same time. Harry raised an eyebrow. She blushed and turned away.

"At least have a chocolate frog or something. It seems I have a few of those."

"A couple of get well gifts from people who aren't so... angry."

Harry closed his eyes. "The public is fickle. So, it seems, are you."

Luna sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you say you weren't my friend? Why are you here?"

Hurt, Luna stood up. "Okay, I'll go."

"No, sit down. I hurt your feelings. Which is only fair because you hurt mine."

Ginny ducked her head. She felt tears come to her eyes. She blinked them back. She reached out to grab Harry's hand.

"Harry, I love you," she blurted out.

Harry blinked in surprise. Then his expression cleared and he said, "Well, I love you too, Luna. I count you as one of my closest friends so how can I help but love you? It's just like I love Ginny or how I love Hermione."

Luna forced a smile. "Of course. Friends. That's exactly what I meant."

Harry beamed at her. "Does that mean we are friends now?"

"Of course. I'm sorry."

"Good, cause I'd hate to lose you too. Although that might be best with everything that is going to happen."

Luna sat back down and stared at him in shock. "Harry! This is the first time I have ever heard you mention that! You have been so closed off for weeks... months even!"

Harry squeezed her hand. "I'm scared, Luna," he whispered. "So little is going right. With such a small amount of happiness lately I feel like I don't deserve any."

"You deserve to be happy, Harry."

"It would be a waste with me."

"Don't be ridiculous! You can't think that! I refuse to let you think like that," she said stubbornly.

Harry smiled. "I figured you would see it that way. What would I do without you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Luna waved her hand at him. Harry caught it and stared into her eyes.

"No, seriously. If there is anything you ever need, Luna, anything at all... just tell me."

Luna sucked in a breath. "Will do."


	9. Hermione's Strength

**Another chapter! I can't believe I did so much writing today. There is actually more, cause of Luna and all but I figured that was enough for now. Woo! Oh, and there is more sex in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. That's J.K.'s genius. Not mine.**

_Sunday night..._

Blaise was going through Hermione's clothes. It reminded her of when she was trying to help Luna find something to wear to the Quidditch game yesterday. Hermione sat on her bed and watched him fling article after article from her chest.

"Blaise," she spoke. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Duh," he sneered. Then he faltered. "Why w-wouldn't I?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just thought that you..." She trailed off as her mind drifted. She thought back to their meetings when they would laugh and fight, share jokes or yell at each other. He made her laugh with his almost cruel humor. She knows he doesn't mean it but trying to keep up his image. He seemed to respond well to her bitchy, know-it-all attitude. Hermione shook her head, clearing away those thoughts.

Blaise peered at her. "That I what?" he questioned.

Feeling stupid, Hermione snapped, "Nothing, okay? Nothing!"

"Fine," Blaise snapped back. He threw a shirt at her. "Try this on if you aren't too busy reflecting the meaning of life!"

Their fights has gotten worse and worse lately. They seemed to snap at each other over every little thing. Hermione almost wanted to get this whole stupid plan over with but she felt like she would almost miss Blaise. Angry with herself, Hermione paid attention to magically changing her clothes.

"No." Blaise didn't even turn around.

"You didn't even look at me!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"I didn't have to," he said matter-of-factly.

"Uhhhgggg!!! You are so annoying!"

"Right back attcha, babe," he said as he threw another shirt at her face.

Finally, after a few more changes and plenty more bickering, Blaise declared her finished.

"This?" she asked disbelieving as she stared down at her outfit. It was a tight black leather skirt and a black silky draped blouse. She was wearing tall boots and her hair was pinned up. "Is it kind of obvious?"

"Good! If you want to get him to fall in love with you so you can embarrass him at the Winter Ball you have to get started early. Now! Tonight! And with the things I taught you, he'll be yours in no time."

"Cause I was a good fuck?"

"Yes."

"But- but..."

"No, no. I don't want to hear it anymore. I have the Extendable Ear again and you have the other piece. I'll listen to how you do and when you are done we will meet to go over the next step."

"You are going to _listen_?"

"Not to that, princess. Calm down." He came over and readjusted some of her hair. Blaise gave her a long, almost wistful look. "Do me proud."

* * *

Blaise settled into a chair in his private bedroom. He had it because, like Drake, his father was rich. He held the Ear to his own and listened to Hermione's "date."

"You look hot," he heard Ron's voice say.

Blaise rolled his eyes. Through the ear he could hear Hermione's giggle. Blaise wanted to gag.

"Seriously, Hermione. You look fucking good. Like a slammin' hottie with a naughty body."

Blaise almost choked on laughter. Tears came to his eyes and he tried to control himself to he could pay attention.

_Seriously. Where the hell does he get these lines?_

"So, where are we going?" asked Hermione's flirty voice.

"I thought we could go to the Quidditch pitch. Since that is where I... excel," said Ron's smug voice. "We can look at the stars and stuff."

_Really? Really?! _Blaise rubbed his temples.

"Sounds fun."

There was a creaking through the Ear. Blaise assumed they were going out the front doors.

"So, Hermione, how did you... heh, heh... get over me so fast?"

_Cause she got smarter?_

"Well, you know," she whispered, "You didn't want me so I had to find someone who did."

"Did you find someone else?" Ron's voice got worried. Blaise listened more carefully.

"Umm... n-nope." Her voice cracked.

"Oh, good," Ron rushed on. "Cause I would hate to think that you had to deal with someone who wasn't quite as good as me."

Blaise felt the urge to punch something. He waited for Hermione's response.

"Oh! did you see that star?" she cried in delight.

"Uh, no. I was too busy looking at the stars in your eyes."

_Blech. He goes from piggy to cheesy._

Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ron's voice demanded.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that... uh, Ron? What are you doing?" Hermione's voice was muffled.

"Giving you what you wanted, right?" Ron's voice sounded really close to Blaise. He jerked in his chair.

"Ron... Ron..."

"Hermione, you feel so good! Oh, yeah... I love the way your breasts feel. Oh, fuck yeah. Touch me. Touch me here..."

Blaise sat up in his chair and jerked his end of the Ear away from him and threw it across the room.

* * *

"...Oh, fuck yeah. Touch me, Touch me here..." Ron's hand was trying to guide Hermione's towards his dick.

"Get off!" Hermione pushed him away. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't just throw yourself at me like that!"

Ron dove at her shirt and tried to get his hand down it. "Come on, Hermione. You totally want it." He squeezed her breast hard.

"Ouch! Get the fuck off!" she yelled. Ron was trying to get off his pants. He pushed her down and climbed on top of her. Hermione reached for her boot but she couldn't move. She started punching Ron in the shoulders and neck. "Get off! Get off! Get off!"

"I'm trying!!! Stop moving." Ron's heavy breathing was on her neck.

"You have been after me from the beginning. What is wrong with you now?" Ron moved down to grab her skirt. Hermione saw her chance and dove for her boot and whipped out her wand. She waved it at him and he was lifted a few dozen feet into the air. She spun him around a few times and then lifted him high up to the Quidditch hoops. Then she slammed him into a hole and let him hang there. His pants fell to his ankles and he was waving his arms.

"You better hope you find your way down before morning!!" Hermione yelled. "Otherwise, that would be really embarrasing." Then she ran back towards the castle.

She heard him yelling something down at her. It sounded sort of like "cock tease." Hermione just kept running.

* * *

Hermione burst into Blaise's room. She was wearing a different outfit than before. She slammed the door behind her. Blaise was playing music music at a screaming level and drinking from a dark bottle. She rushed over to turn off the music. Then she turned to a sullen looking Blaise and exclaimed, "Can you believe that?"

He glared at her scathingly. "That you guys fucked? Well, whoop-dee-dooooo..." He twirled his index finger.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Don't be so proud. He'll fuck anything that walks. It makes me sick to think I helped you to screw that bastard. Guess you don't need me anymore. Get out."

"But that's not-"

"Get out!" he yelled at he threw his bottle towards the far wall. Even though it wasn't anywhere near her, Hermione jumped. "Get out!"

"That's not what happened!"

"Oh, yeah baby. Touch me! Touch me," he mocked at her. "I was listening, remember?!"

Her eyes snapped with anger. "What the hell are you so upset about? You fucking taught me this shit. What am I supposed to do with all this new knowledge you gave me, Blaise? Huh?!"

Blaise's head jerked back. "No, I trained you well. Like a good like fucking monkey. That's right! I, Blaise Zabini, turned the intelligent Granger into a common variety whore. I should get paid. I liked you that way you were before!"

"Oh, is that right?" Hermione said mockingly. "You must have liked me a whole hell of a lot to throw me at another guy!"

Blaise stormed up to her. "I was doing what you wanted. I was trying to help you."

"Some fucking help you are. You aren't even listening to me as I try to explain what happened to you."

"Why should I listen to you after you screwed the-"

"I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH RON!" she cried hysterically.

Blaise sneered. "Don't lie to me. I heard you."

"You heard him throwing himself at me and trying to mount me like a frickin horse! I was scared and I thought you were listening. Where were you, Blaise? Why didn't you hear him climbing all over me?" Hermione poked him in the chest. "Luckily I got him off of me! It only took me so long to come back here because I had to change. I felt dirty!"

Blaise finally noticed that her clothes were indeed different. He could see the tears in her eyes and her angry scowl as she yelled at him. Something turned in Blaise's stomach.

Hermione was still poking him. "And then I come running to you and all you do is stand there and judge me! I can't believe you would be so-"

Blaise pushed her against the wall and kissed her. His hot wet mouth searched hers as he slammed his hands against the wall beside her, caging her in. Hermione's arms came up and circled his neck. He increased the pressure of his lips and kissed her like a starved man at his first feast.

Hermione moaned and rocked towards him. Roughly, he pushed her back up against the wall. Then he lowered his hand to her skirt and yanked it up. Hermione gasped in surprise as he shoved down her underwear. He pushed so that the tips of his fingers brushed the lips of her sex. She moaned as he thrust his fingers deeper, parting her.

"You're so wet," Blaise said in wonder.

Hermione let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

"This isn't too rough?"

"No," Hermione breathed. "Not with you."

Blaise rubbed his hands up her breasts and back down her arms. Then he lifted her hands and held them above her head. With the other hand he took off her skirt and panties. She was naked from the waist down and she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Hermione yanked on of her hands away and pulled his head in for another deep kiss.

They moved in a frenzy, running their hands all over each others bodies. Hermione heard him mess with his pants and the next thing she knew he dick was between her legs. He lifted her up so she was stuck between him and the wall. Then he thrust into her.

Hermione cried out when she felt how large he was and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her control was draining and she kept crying out as she drove into her. As her excitement grew, his speed increased.

Blaise vigorously pinched the tips of her breasts while he worked himself into her. He was gradually becoming more demanding and crude with his hard rocking but Hermione met him thrust for thrust. He dug his fingers into her hair and yanked her mouth back to his.

When he let her head go Hermione dropped it to his shoulder. Then she heard the sound of her own voice, half whispering, half groaning, "harder, harder, harder."

She clung to him as he pounded into her. All of the rage he had built up earlier was pouring out of him. He grabbed ahold of her by the butt and squeezed them brutally. He dug his fingers in and tried to drive in deeper. He was going crazy listening to her beg him to go harder. She begged him to go faster. Most of all, she begged him not to stop.

They reached the height of their excitment. Hermione's body convulsed with shudders. Feeling her shudders, Blaise lost control. With one last thrust, he flung himself into her.

When it was over he took her very gently into his arms and carried her over to his bed. "Hermione, I'm so sorry."

She smiled up at him. "You called me Hermione. I didn't even think you knew my name."

"Don't joke. I'm trying to apologize."

"For something I let you do? Trust me, Blaise. If I didn't want you to, I could have stopped you for all your forcefulness."

Blaise let out a breath and started to get into bed with her. Hermione jumped up from where she was laying. "But, I think... I think we should forget this whole thing ever happened."

"What?" said Blaise in disbelief.

Hermione ignored her sores as she walked over to grab her clothes. "It was a mistake. We were caught up in the moment."

"It was more than-"

"Don't say anything else." Hermione shoved her underwear and her skirt on. "I really think we should leave it alone."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you agree?"

Blaise was speechless. Hermione shrugged and left him staring after her, confused.


	10. Displays of Innocence

**Oh my! I'm in the double digits! Weeee!!! :) When I wrote this chapter I knew it had to be really sweet and I was in a really bad mood. If I had written it in that mood everyone would have stabbed each other. Therefore, I made myself listen to pretty love songs until I was smiling and ready to write this. Wooo!!!**

**So, I felt Luna should have a chapter since we never really get to see her and she should have her turn. But before we have to see Draco and Ginny. We can't forget them! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

* * *

Grey clouds completely covered the sky but the stubbornly bright sun still shone through. The bare skeletons of the trees were dark against the warm grey sky. The air was chilly but Ginny didn't notice as she felt the warmth of Draco's body through his sweater. Her head was on his stomach and he had taken one of her hands to lace her fingers with his. Draco gently stroked the length of her fingers. He hadn't said a word in awhile which led Ginny to think he was lost in his own thoughts.

Ginny smiled as she went over the past few days in her mind. She had been unsure about letting everybody know that they were together but Draco seemed to have no problems with it. He continued to study with her and walk her to class but now he would take her by the hand when they studied or when walking. He would kiss her softly on the forehead before leaving no matter who might have been watching. He was incredibly affectionate towards her and the Slytherins hated it.

They would give him a hard time but continued to treat it like a joke. But their teasing was merciless. Towards her they were harsher with their words. And their actions. Ginny would be sitting at the table to eat her dinner when she would feel something cold running down her back. Pansy and her croonies would be cackling to themselves and Ginny tried to get whatever food, beverage or digusting item they put upon her. One time, in the library, she had gone to get a book alone and while reaching down a get it, a few books tumbled down on her. Ginny never told Draco because she didn't want him to be angry and he never saw anything that was happening to her. She didn't want to tell him because she knew it was already hard on him to lose some of the respect of his House mates.

Ginny rolled over on her stomach and studied Draco's face. He was staring up at the sky, his silver eyes mirroring the grey of the clouds. Ginny squeezed his hand. "Are you happy?" she blurted out.

Draco looked down at her and smiled, bemused. "What?"

"Are you happy?" she repeated.

"Yeeees..." he replied, uncertain where she was going with this.

Ginny looked torn. "It's just that," Ginny rushed to explain, "I know it must be really hard for you being one of the most popular guys at this school and everyone loves your Quidditch playing and the Slytherins treat you like you are their king. It just can't be easy for you, having everyone know that you are with the Little Weasley, who's family are blood traitors and I'm Ron's sister and I know how much you hate him-"

"Are you going to breathe anytime here?"

"Plus, I'm a nobody," Ginny finished.

Draco's brow creased. "Ginny, you are not a nobody."

She scoffed. "At this school I am. To hear the way those stupid Fan Girls tell it-"

"What's wrong? No one is giving you a hard time, right?"

Ginny waved his question away. "Don't worry about me. But I was just wondering if you-"

Draco lifted her hand and kissed it. "I could ask you the same sort of questions. Are you happy with me? I'm just an vile, eviiil Death Eater," Draco mocked.

Ginny started to smile but managed to keep her face straight. "This is serious." She swatted his arm.

Draco's face sobered. "Seriously, Ginny. You could easily hate me for being a Slytherin. I know what the Gryffindors say about me. That must be really hard for you to live with everyday."

"Well..."

"And you could do better than me, Little Weasley."

Ginny laughed. "Better than you? How can that be possible? You are a wonderful, handsome, sweet-"

"Shhhh... you are ruining my reputation."

Ginny looked around at the deserted grounds. She giggled and raised her voice. "Caring, thoughtful, funny, _niiiice..._"

"That's it." Draco sat up to grab her. She giggled again and jumped up. Draco followed her and continued to try and grab her. Ginny laughed as she ran around him. Every time he would almost get a handful of her, she moved out of his grip. Ginny ducked under his arms and nudged his back. Draco whipped around and almost seized her. As she came around the side of him, Draco faked her out and turned the opposite way. He tackled her softly to the ground. Ginny laughed the whole way down. She landed on her back with Draco above her. The intense look in his eyes quieted her laughter.

"Ginny," he said gently as he brushed hair from her face. Draco smiled down at her. "I've never been happier."\

* * *

Luna walked out of the castle, feeling good about herself for the first time in awhile. She had been watching the couples around her lately and was using their examples to help her. She knew that Ginny went for it with Draco and now the two seemed to be perfectly happy. They are dealing with the anger of their two Houses well. They dealt with Ron when he tried to fight Draco. Of course they just laughed him off. Ginny dealt with being humiliated because she wanted nothing to stop her from being happy. Luna was ecstatic for them.

On the other hand, she knew that Hermione was having a hard time lately, and although she doesn't know exactly why, she could guess. Luna knew that Hermione's plan of revenge sex would be a failure because underneath her attitude, Hermione really had a heart. She would end up getting hurt. Luna suspected that Blaise had something to do with ruining Hermione's plan. In her mind, Hermione just wont be honest with herself or with him so that was why she was failing.

Oh, Luna knew she was idealistic and simple in her thoughts. She liked to believe in the good of people and that their was hope for anything. That was why she didn't give up with Harry. He may be insistent on keeping her in the friend zone but Luna felt that with enough persistence she could change his mind. She had tried to take the others advice but she no longer believed it was about her clothes or about her sex appeal. She was going to be honest with him. Even though she knew she should be terrified, Luna never felt this good.

Luna walked towards the Quidditch pitch, looking up at the sky for Harry. But he wasn't there. Luna stopped in her tracks, confused. Then she looked over the grounds until she saw a dark figure sitting under a tree. Luna approached it cautiously. Harry was at the base of it, his legs folded up and his arms resting on his knees. He was staring off into space.

"What's wrong?" asked Luna, worriedly.

"Nothing. Don't feel much like practicing." He shrugged.

Luna sat down on the grass, close to Harry. She tried to catch his eye but he was totally focused on the grass in front of him. Luna followed his eyes but since nothing was there, she looked up at the sky. It was slate grey from the clouds that completely covered it. The moon was hidden but its brightness added a soft glow to the clouds.

She turned back to Harry. His unruly black hair was even more inky in the darkness. His face was shadowed and his usual bright green eyes were dark and intense. The expression on his face would have scared Luna if she didn't trust him so much. As it was, she was just worried about him. She had to think of a way to pull him out of his funk.

"Who are you planning on taking to the Winter Ball?" Luna asked.

Harry blinked and his stare changed focus. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. Then he looked over at her and grimaced. "I honestly haven't even thought about it. My mind has been occupied.

"Oh, really?" Luna smiled. "I hadn't noticed. So, any ideas?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure I even want to go. I don't want to have to put any girl through the misery of dancing with me."

She giggled. "You aren't a good dancer?"

"Horrendous would be putting it mildly."

"Show me."

"W-what?" Harry chuckled, confused.

Luna gestured to the empty field. Then she stood up and held her hand out to Harry. "Show me," she repeated.

Harry started to shake his head but he found he couldn't cause her disappointment. So, he smiled and grasped her soft hand, letting himself be pulled up. Still holding her hand, he led her out to the empty pitch. He clasped her waist with his other hand and pulled her closer. Luna lifted her hand and placed it on the arm that was circling her waist. Harry then closed his eyes and took a step. Then another. Then another. Soon he was leading her around the field of grass.

Luna looked up at Harry. His face was drawn in concentration. She didn't care that he was fumbling a little because she was enjoying being held by him. She reached up and brushed a lock of hair from his face. Harry's gaze snapped to hers and his feet faltered. Instead of acknowledging his mistake, Luna used it to step in for a twirl.

A snowflake landed on her face. As she returned to Harry's arms she looked around the pitch. Snow was gently falling around them as they danced. Luna felt like she was in snow globe. She laughed with pure, simple joy.

Harry smiled at the carefree smile on Luna's face. His heart squeezed with the thought of how happy he was making her. He spun her again. But as she came back towards him she tumbled and fell towards him. She collided with his chest and Harry automatically held her there to steady her. The top of her head was under his chin and he could smell the scent of vanilla in her hair. Harry held his breath and told his heart to stop being silly.

Luna tried to steady the tremors in her hands. The feel the Harry being so close was almost too much for her. She clung to the front of his shirt and calmed her breathing. The feeling of wanting to reach up and kiss him came to her and she opened her mouth to speak.

Harry spoke first. "Luna, the snow is coming down pretty hard now. We should go inside."

Luna pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Wait. Not yet. I want to show you something first."

"We really should-"

"Come on," Luna insisted. "It is a surprise for you." Luna turned around and started walking fast across the grass. She could hear Harry following behind her, as she led him across the grounds.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Luna smiled to herself. Even though her nerves were making her a little shaky, Luna mostly felt confident. Harry was actually following her. Even though he was probably doing it in order to make sure she was safe, Luna took it as a good sign. Her boots crunched the light layer of snow and she walked up to a small hut.

"Um, Luna? Hagrid isn't here, remember? for awhile so he-"

"I know. It's not Hagrid. It's what's inside." Luna stopped with her hand on the doorknob. She looked back at him and smiled. "Come on."

Harry had the feeling of being tempted, like when Eve offered the apple. He shook his head to clear that thought and followed Luna into the hut.

Inside were a few dozen of white candles, scattered around the room. They were the only light in the room and even with that many it was not overly bright. The room was cast in a soft yellow light. On the floor were a couple of soft-looking blankets.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Uh, Luna? W-what is going on?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What's with the candles?"

"Oh, don't worry about those." Luna waved her hand at them. "I spelled them so they won't catch anything on fire." She removed her jacket.

Harry watched her warily. "That is not what I meant and you know it." He looked around and swallowed. "What are we doing here?"

Luna moved around him and towards the door, feeling his eyes on her the whole way. She snapped the lock on the door and turned to face with, with a cat-caught-the-canary smile.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry stuttered.

Luna blinked innocently. "We can't leave now. There is a blizzard outside. I guess we will have to... stay." She half shrugged, nonchalantly. Then she started walking towards Harry with a gleam in her eyes.

Harry backed up. "Uh, I don't t-think that is a g-good idea." He kept going until he tripped over the blankets. He landed on his butt and Luna came down to look him in the face.

"Harry, calm down." She moved to grab his face. "It is not a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" he snapped as he gently pushed her hands away. "It is a very big deal. You are my friend. My best friend. I can't do this."

"Because I'm your friend?"

"Exactly."

"Uhhhggggg!!! Harry Potter! That is it!" Luna started hitting him on the shoulder. "I'm tired of trying to convince you. I guess... I guess I'll have to show you."

Luna stood up and started to frantically pull at her shirt.

"Luna?! What are you doing?!" asked a shocked Harry.

She ignored him and pulled her sweater over her head. Underneath was a long-sleeved shirt that she immediately started to remove. Harry made no move to stop her but could only stare at the smooth white skin that appeared. He couldn't swallow the knot that formed in his throat, especially as she removed her pale blue bra and went to take off her pants. She slid them down her slim legs and let them pool at her feet. Her long blond hair was covering most of her as she leaned over to remove the last of her clothes. Then she stood up and let her hair swing to her back. Her whole body was on display for him.

Harry could only gape.

"What do you see?" Luna softly pleaded.

He cleared his throat. "L-luna, you're going to get cold. Y-you really need to..." He went to pick up her shirt. Luna reached down and grabbed it from his reaching hands and tossed it across the room.

"Harry, stop. Please. Just tell me what you see when you look at me."

He glanced at her and quickly looked away. "I see my best friend. Standing there. Getting cold."

"Harry," she said sternly. "Turn around and look at me. You never really do and now I am begging you to."

He pulled in a deep breath and slowly looked back at her. Harry started with the top of her head and took in her long white-blond hair that went to her waist. It appeared silky with a slight curl and glowed very brightly in the candlelight. It created a halo effect around her. His gaze dropped to her eyes. The illuminated grey circles stared back at him. He could read that they were trying to appeal to him. He tried to block what they were saying with his mind and continued the requested journey.

His gaze traveled to her pert little nose and down to her soft lush mouth. The top lip was like a perfect Cupid's bow and the bottom pouted naturally. They were a soft pink and his mind wondered if they tasted as soft as they looked. Harry shoved away that thought. He continued down her graceful neck until he got to her perky white breasts. He let his eyes roam over them, taking in the ample shape of them, until he pulled his gaze away. It went down over her flat stomach to her triangle of blond curls. Harry felt his throat choke as he took in the sight. His mind was overwhelmed with thoughts and he forced himself to make them go away. After look at her slim and creamy legs, Harry returned his eyes to her face.

She was radiant. Glorious. There was a slight blush to her face that made her pearlized skin glow softly. She seemed to be made of porcelain, crafted delicately. Harry even thought her nose looked perfect. Her chin was firm, with a hint of stubbornness. It showed a hint of steel beneath the soft elegance. For once, Harry didn't want to just protect her. He wanted to cherish her.

"My god, you're beautiful," Harry breathed. Luna let out a cry of relief and threw herself down to hug him. Harry was uncertain where to put his hands.

"Oh, Harry. I was worried for a moment that you-"

Harry pulled away and stared at her. "Luna, how could I have missed how beautiful you've become? I feel so stupid."

"Don't feel like that. I just had to help you. Get you to open your eyes."

Harry chuckled. "You certainly did that."

Luna pressed her mouth to his and kissed him gently. She pulled back and looked up at him. "Harry," she said hesitantly. "Make love to me."

His eyes gave off a worried look. He pulled himself back and gently held her shoulders. Harry looked at her through his dark hair and his brow creased. "I don't think I can."

"Just forget I'm your friend. Really, Harry, there is no pressure, I promise. I just want to be with you. I wouldn't even know if it was bad. I'm a virgin," she awkwardly laughed.

Harry smiled and took her hands. "Luna, I meant that I don't know if I can because it would be my first time too."

Luna was surprised. She did not expect this when she planned her little idea but somehow it seemed totally fitting for her. She smiled back and him and reached up to caress his cheek. "Well, then. I guess we have to learn together." She pulled him closer to kiss her again. He returned it with vigor. He pulled Luna close to him and they both fell over. His eagerness made Luna giggle. He smiled at her happiness.

That night the snow piled around the little hut where inside Luna and Harry spent time learning each others bodies and many ways to make each other happy.

* * *

**Review please!**


	11. Anger Unleashed

**Sorry it took a few days to update. When I first started writing this story I had an ending in mind but now that enough of the story has been written the ending sounds stupid. So since I have a hard time writing without knowing where it's going I am kind of winging it until I figure that out.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!!! Nor is anybody else in his world. Or anything really. **

* * *

Blaise stormed down the deserted hallway. His boots were stomping against the harsh stone and his robes swished behind him. He was on the prowl for Hermione again. He had been trying to get her to talk to him for days and now he felt at his wits end. She was becoming an expert at ducking out when she saw him coming but he would like to think he was becoming an expert at tracking her.

He couldn't understand why not having her around anymore was such a big deal to him. They hadn't even been meeting all that long and yet he had gotten used to her. Even when she was yelling at him she could always brighten his day. He had to find out what was wrong with her so he could get that little bit of happiness back. But first he was ready to scream at her.

Blaise stopped around the corner from her Transfiguration class. He didn't want to alert her too soon that he was there because last time she went right back into the classroom to ask about a homework question and remained there until he left.

He watched as the Gryffindors came pouring out of the classroom. In the midst of them was the shapely brunette that Blaise was after. He started to catch up with her but slowed down when a certain redheaded Gryffindor fell in step with her. Blaise's senses when on high alert and he tensed as he watched Hermione and Ron walk down the hall together. Before he knew what he was doing, Blaise followed them down a rarely used corridor.

The farther they walked the more heated Blaise got. He couldn't understand why Hermione would so willingly be alone with Weasley. He wanted to start punching something. And if that something was Weasley all the better.

Ron pulled Hermione to a stop and Blaise ducked behind a statue where he could watch them and listen to what was being said.

"Hermione," said Ron. "We have to talk about what happened on Saturday."

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ron insisted. "I think there was a misunderstanding. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."

Blaise's fist curled. He was ready to whip the earnest expression off of Weasley's face. _Hopefully Hermione wouldn't be too pissed off if I bash Weasley's head against a wall._

"I'm sure you are very sorry. Can I go now?" asked Hermione.

"It's just that... you arn't going to tell anyone, right?" Ron asked worriedly.

Hermione sighed. "Is that was this is about? No, I'm not going to tell."

Relief swam over Ron's face. He smirked and said, "Oh, good. I was just looking out for you. Cause you know that no one would believe you. They wouldn't think bad of someone they love as much as me." He leaned in close and Hermione automatically tensed. "Besides, you have to admit, it did seem like you were asking for it."

Hermione smiled. Pure anger ripped through Blaise. At this moment he hated that smile more than anything. He couldn't stand that she would so freely give it to someone who treated her so badly. A stab of guilt hit him as he remembered when he treated her less than admirably. _But surely that doesn't count! We were just messing with each other!_

_But what about when you treated her like some sex toy? _His mind argued with him. Different replies came to him.

Blaise bit back a groan of frustration. Her and her stupid smiles were making all kinds of mad incoherent thoughts run through his head.

"Of course no one would believe me. I wouldn't dream of trying to ruin things for you."

Ron smiled smugly.

"But," she continued sweetly. "I am no longer 'asking for it' as you put it so if you try to pull that kind of shit again you will suffer a harsher punishment than being left in the Quidditch hopes all night."

Ron lost the smile and shuddered, glaring at her. He opened his mouth to say something else, seemed to think better of it, and left Hermione.

After he was clear of her sight, Hermione's hands loosened around her books and her knuckled unwhitened. She shook out of her stiff position and continued down the hall that Ron had followed her down. She checked to make sure her wand was still in close contact, in case she had needed it. She wanted to get as far away from here as possible and return to the safety of her room.

Something grabbed her arm and jerked her back. Hermione instinctively snatched her wand from its hiding spot and held it in her attacker's face. It took her a minute to realize that it wasn't pointing at Ron but at a very pissed Blaise. She lowered her wand. He stared down at her with an expression like he was going to rip someone into pieces. The mixture of fury and disgust were fighting for dominance on his sharp features.

Although Hermione knew she should be scared of the rage she saw there, she couldn't bring herself to worry.

She tried to jerk her arm away from him but he had it in a fierce grip. "What do you want?" she asked angrily.

The tone of her voice seemed to snap something in Blaise. He yanked Hermione towards him and grabbed her shoulders. His fingers dug into the fleshy part of her arms as he shook her. "What did you think you were doing? With him?!" The contempt in his voice was unmistakable. "And how could you possible even think of being alone with him?"

"It's none of your business!" she retorted.

"None of my business?" he fired back. "Of course it is my business! You made it my business!"

Hermione scoffed. "When I had sex with you?"

"No! No... " Blaise pulled away. He ran the edge of his fingers through his short hair. He turned away a little and seemed to be thinking. He glanced back at her a few times before facing her again. "Hermione," he said softly as he took her fingers in his. "You made it my business when you became my friend."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "Friend?" she asked softly.

She stared at this new version of Blaise. He was tired, wrinkled and brutish. But somehow the disheveled appearance suited him. It gave him a raw, rough look that made him seem more masculine. He was looking at her as if he was thinking of dozens of different ways he would like to punish her for avoiding him.

The air changed with a new emotion she couldn't name. A pulse started to tremor through her body. Hermione's stomach curled as his gaze ran over he body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. It took Blaise a long time to answer. When he did his voice was thick and strange. "Wont you let me be more than your friend?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but before she could finish he pushed her up against the wall, a bit rough in his eagerness. She had never seen him look this way, anxious, yearning, desperate. He moved so his body crowded hers and his breath was close to her ear.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked nervously.

Blaise pressed his cheek against hers, in a nuzzling kind of way.

"Blaise," she breathed. "We can't do this again."

His body was large and warm and Hermione wanted nothing more than to surrender to him. A slight tremor went through her. He pressed his body along hers, with his arms braced on either sides of her head.

"You don't understand," she choked. "Blaise, please, just leave me alone." She tried pushing him away but it was like beating a brick wall. He didn't move an inch.

Her efforts amused him. He smiled against her neck and pulled her closer. "Hermione, I can't. I can't leave you alone. Don't you see how good we are together?"

Hermione's eyes blazed. She started punching him in the arm and she snarled, "You mean we are good together at fucking!"

The harshness of her voice pulled him back. His brow creased as he stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"That is all you want from me! You didn't think we were good before we had sex."

"Don't you dare tell me what I think. And why the hell are you getting so mad at me?" he growled. "You were very friendly to Weasley just now and you treat me like shit?"

"It is always about Ron with you!" she snapped.

"It is not about him. It hasn't been about him in awhile." Blaise looked ready to shake her again. Then the tension left his body. "What are we fighting about?"

Hermione looked confused. "What?"

"This fight is ridiculous. You are trying to get me mad so I'll go away." He leaned in close to her again. "Why are you so scared?"

Hermione pushed at him again. This time he let her. She looked ready to snarl and fight him and he braced himself for a hit. Instead she turned on her heel and left him.

"Good job, Blaise. You did smashing," he whispered.

* * *

Draco was spread out over his bed waiting for Ginny to finish her Quidditch practice and come to his room. She had been really busy lately and he was missing her. She made him happier, more fulfilled. She was full of such goodness and he wanted to also be good for her.

Ginny was amazing. Her smile, her laughter, her enthusiasm. He had always suspected that she possessed such a wonderful spirit but he hadn't seen just how wonderful until he started spending so much time with her. She was exciting and fun - in bed and out of it.

She could easily make him laugh and he tried to bring that kind of joy to her. It made him relieved to find someone who genuinely seemed to care about him and not about his status or Malfoy perks. She never complained about the girls that followed him. She actually listened to his problems and treated him like a person worthy of her time and attention. She was delightful and while he knew that it was too soon to think of such a word like love, he couldn't help but think that maybe...

Ginny slumped through his bedroom door. She was exhausted and her bones were ready to collapse. The Quidditch practice had been running longer and harder. Harry seemed determined to do better in the next game. On top of that she had several feet of parchment due tomorrow and a quiz in Potions. She knew she probably shouldn't have came to see Draco but she had gotten used to him being the last person she saw before she went to bed. Also, he said that she could use his shower.

"Want me to join you?" he asked with a slight smile as she started to take off her practice robes.

Her shoulders dropped and she shook her head. "No. If we start tonight I'll never get anything done."

Draco stared after he as she exited through the door into his bathroom. He was confused. He knew that she had been training hard and had the homework piling up but this was the first time he was seeing any strain from her. Draco almost wanted to go in there to find out if she was okay but he didn't want her to get upset. He laid there staring at the ceiling as he tried to figure out how to help her.

Just when Draco thought she might be starting to prune, Ginny leaved the bathroom, wearing short green cotton shorts and a black tank top. She came over and crawled into the bed with Draco. "I know I shouldn't lay down because I'll pass out but it will only be for a few minutes. I promise."

Draco smiled and held her. "Stay as long as you like. You must be really tired."

She certainly looked it. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair hung around her pale face. She curled up to his chest and nestled her face into the crook of his neck. Draco wanted to let her sleep but he knew she would be pissed if she didn't get her stuff done.

"Come on, Gin. You have to get up now."

She snuggled in closer. "Just a few more minutes, please."

Draco couldn't deny her that small request. But so that she didn't conk out he tried to keep her talking. "Did you have a good practice?"

"Mmmhmmm..."

"Has Harry been really hard on you?"

"Mm... a little bit."

"After you started dating me?"

Ginny blinked her eyes, trying to wake up. "Uh, yeah. But he will get used to it."

Draco was glad she is still coherent. He kept going. "Are classes really hard?"

"Mmm....No more than usual."

"What about the ones with Slytherins?"

"Uhh... sometimes. But, but how did you know...?"

"That they are giving you a hard time? Because I know them. And I know you, Gin. You think you are good at hiding things but you aren't."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I guess I am not as good at handling things as I thought I was. It's just been tough lately. I know they aren't being as rough on you but I didn't want to bother you with it. I really do want to be with you. I guess I just didn't know it was going to be this hard to be with a wonderful, sexy guy who is the most sought-after Quidditch star in Hogwarts. I mean it was only supposed to be one night."

Draco's mind reeled. He was smiling at the wonderful, sexy part but then she said... "Sought-after? One night?"

Ginny reached up and rubbed her eyes. "Yeah, this whole seduction thing was only supposed to be one night but you sort of mess that whole thing up." She chuckled.

"One night?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I guess the three of us got a lot more than we planned on."

"Three?"

"Yeah, Me, Luna, and Hermione. We decided to have a fling with one Quidditch guy of our choosing."

Draco's body stiffened and even though she was holding it, Ginny didn't notice. She kept talking, "Now Luna is with Harry and I don't know what Hermione is doing but she seems to be having a hard time with Blaise. And look at me. I'm together with the guy all the Fan Girls want to hook up with."

Draco jerked out of her arms and jumped off the bed. Ginny sat up and stared at him as he paced, running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Through gritted teeth he asked, "You guys planned on fucking us?"

Ginny lurched back at the anguish in his voice. She replied hesitantly, "Uh, yeah."

Draco felt like he was going to explode. He wanted to scream at her, question her about whether she even thought about his feelings. _But of course she didn't. She only cares about the sought-after guy. The guy everyone else wants. _He took a few breaths, trying to calm himself does, else he would scare her.

Ginny watched the turmoil all over Draco's face. She was lost at what to say to him because she couldn't figure out what she had said wrong. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and make him feel better but the thought crossed her mind that if she went near him he would blow up.

He felt like ripping up his blankets, throwing his items, smashing his room. The hurt of what Ginny said is crushing him. Worst, she is just sitting there like she didn't do anything wrong. He had to get out of there before he did something that would ruin their relationship. _Too late. She already did._

He made for the door when Ginny asked, "What's wrong?"

Draco swung around to face her. "Did you ever once, in all your planning, ever think about me?"

"Wha-"

"I thought you cared about me," he roared as he rushed back over to her. "Apparently, you only care about what everyone else cares about."

"Draco, I-"

"Don't tell me you don't understand. Everyone only wants to be my friend because of my wealth or my stupid family. Those who don't only like me for how well I play Quidditch, like those stupid Fan Girls. I thought you were better than them, Weasley."

That stung Ginny. Tears welled up and she answered, "I am! I don't care-"

"Yeah, right. That is why you schemed to fuck a Quidditch player. In fact, you aren't like them. You are worst. I told myself I couldn't trust you. God, I'm such an idiot."

"Trust me? But what about all that stuff you said about your father and the Dark-"

Draco scoffed. "God, you fell for that?" He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her from his bed. He snatched up her bag and her clothes on the wa. He opened the door and shoved her out. He tossed her stuff to her and he snarled, "Maybe next time I will fuck a Fan Girl. At least they are more upfront about what they want." He slammed the door in her face.

Ginny slumped to the floor, trying to figure out what happened.

* * *

**Reeeeeeeeeeviiiiieeeeeewwwww!!! Please!**


	12. Where the Blame Lies

Ch. 12

"Ginny! You are such a freaken idiot!"

Ginny burst into tears again just when she was starting to feel like no more could come out of her. She hung her head and pulled slightly at her hair. "I know! I know! I am so stupid! Seriously, I might just be the stupidest person in this school."

"No kidding," muttered Hermione.

Once again Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were sitting in the Gryffindor common room after everyone else had gone to bed. Earlier Hermione had found Ginny crying in her bed so she let her and Luna know that they were going to be meeting to find out what was wrong. Hermione felt that Ginny would feel better if she could talk to the two of them at the same time. However, after hearing Ginny's story she is starting to feel less than sympathetic.

"And you just told him the whole thing?" Hermione waved her arms for emphasis.

"I'm sorry! I was half asleep! I didn't know what I was saying! Everything happened so fast and I didn't have time to figure it out until AFTER he kicked me out!"

"What's to figure out? You pretty much told your boyfriend that he was nothing more than a sex toy. Geez, Ginny, you can be really dumb sometimes." Hermione slumped against the back of the sofa.

Ginny stood up, eyes blazing. "Well, excuse me that I can't be as smart as you! I doubt anyone can live up to the oh-so-high standard you set. Is that why you haven't slept with your Quidditch player yet? Was he too dumb for you?!"

Hermione jumped up. "You don't know anything about it! You have been too busy living in lala land with Draco and you have forgotten about your friends. I was nice enough to get us together to help you! Where is Draco, Ginny? Huh? Where is he? Oh, that's right! You took out his batteries and left him in your underwear drawer!"

Ginny fired back, "You have no idea how I treated Draco! I cared about him. Do you care about anyone, Hermione? You think you are so much better than me, Miss Revenge Sex?! That's the only reason you fuck anyone, right? For revenge? Do you have any feelings?!"

Hermione rushed at Ginny and pointed a finger in her face. Through gritted teeth she said, "Don't you dare talk to me about 'feelings.' You have no clue about how I feel."

There was a long silence as Ginny and Hermione glared at each other. The air was thick with tension. While neither moved an inch they both knew that with one wrong word the fighting would turn physical.

"You two are pretty obtuse, aren't you?" said a soft voice from the chair.

Ginny and Hermione whipped their heads arounds to stare at Luna. "What?" they asked simutamiously.

Luna half shrugged. "I'm just amazed at how thick both of you are being."

Hermione jutted out a hip and put her hand on it. Ginny got defensive and crossed her arms. Hermione sneered and said, "Oh, look Ginny. Little Miss Happy has something to say."

Luna gave her a look like a mother gives a disobiedient child. "Hermione, do not get mad at me just because you both we about this the wrong way and I did something right."

The fight left Ginny's body. She slunked down to the sofa and turned to Luna. "What do you mean? What did we do wrong?"

Luna gave her a slight smile. "Both of you looked at this whole plan as being just about sex. I didn't. I knew from the beginning that I love Harry. Making love to him wasn't the end result for me. It just just something I wanted to do with the man I love."

Hermione mimed gagging.

Luna snapped her sharp grey eyes to her. "I know you like to put up this front when dealing with something you don't like, Hermione, but why don't you put that smart mind of yours to use and actually think about what I'm saying?"

Ginny had been lost in thought after what Luna said. She thought about how Draco acted, what he said, and most of all, the hurt on his face before he made her leave. Running through her mind was when he asked her why she wanted to have sex with him. He seemed like he was pleading for her to say the right answer. She went over all his smiles, his hugs, and she could see his displeasure when he thought she was upset.

Everything had seemed so perfect. The way he hungered for her, was desperate to be around her. Ginny reflected on her own actions. How she had tried to protect him from what his fellow Slytherins were saying about her. How she let him know she didn't care how the Gryffindors treated her. He knew that she wanted him to be as happy as she was when she was with him. And even though he said he was lying, he had opened up to her a little and he wouldn't do that unless he really cared. He also wouldn't let himself do that unless he knew that she care about him. Or possibly....

Ginny gasped.

Luna giggled. "Oh, my. Hermione is right. You are a bit slow."

Ginny clasped her hand over her mouth and tried not to gasp again. She could only stare at the floor in front of her, but she wasn't really seeing it. She whispered to herself, "Oh, god. What have I...?" She looked over at Luna who was still waiting there patiently. "Luna? Are you saying I'm obtuse because I..." she couldn't pring herself to finish the sentence.

Luna nodded at her encouragedly.

Ginny cleared her throat. "...Because.... because I love him?"

Luna beamed. Ginny groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "Oh, god. And I treated him like a sex toy!"

Luna chuckled and patted her arm. "Isn't it funny..." she mused, "that we all somehow love the Qudditch player we had sex with?"

Ginny mumbled into her hands. "Hermione doesn't love Ron."

"I never said she did. I also never said she had sex with him."

Ginny looked up. "But you said 'we all'..." She snapped her head to look at Hermione, who sat there sheepishly with her hands tucked under her legs. The look of guilt was also all over her face. "Hermione? You didn't have sex with Ron?"

"Well, no but..." A wave of understanding washed over her. Hermione stared at Luna. "How did you know?" she whispered.

Luna smiled. "I'm quiet. I see everything."

Ginny looked lost. "Who...?" She watched Hermione who was turning a deep shade of red. She seemed to be biting her tongue so that way she couldn't talk.

Something clicked in Ginny's brain. "Blaise?! You. Had. Sex. With. Blaise! I thought he was just helping you to get Ron!" Ginny burst into a fit of giggles. "You...had...sex...with...Blaise!" she gasped out through her laughter. She tried to hide it but one look at Luna had more peals of laughter erupting from them both.

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a sofa pillow at them. That caused them to laugh more. "Shut up," she said half-heartedly with a slight smile.

A few minutes of their laughter caused her to start giggling too. The three girls were in fits of giggles and gasping for air. Every time one of them tried to stop the other two would get them to start chuckling again.

After awhile they settled into silence. They tried to control their breathing as they settled into their spots again. Ginny sighed and wiped the tears that had been running down her face. She looked over at Hermione, who she had always trusted before. She thought about how angry they had been with each other. Ginny reached out and patted her hand. Hermione understood what she was trying to say and nodded her forgiveness.

Another look passed over Hermione's face. It sobered the smile off of Ginny's face. With a saddened expression she said matter-of-factly, "We have a problem, don't we?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, we do."

* * *

Draco left the Slytherin locker room and into the boys' Quidditch common room. He noticed a dark head barely peeking up from the leather couch. He turned the corner of the couch and found Blaise watching a Quidditch game on the wall.

"Hey Blaise," said Draco as he took a seat on the couch.

"Hey Drake!" Blaise perked up a little. He had been sloth-like all day but this sign of Draco reaching out to him made him feel encouraged after long months of not getting to hang out with his best friend.

"Who's playing?" Draco asked, half caring.

"Falmouth Falcons and the Kenmare Kestrels."

"Oh, that's an easy one to figure out."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not really paying attention. I just wanted something were I wouldn't have to think so much."

Draco grunted. "Yeah, not thinking would be nice."

Blaise sat up in his spot. He peered at the conflict on Draco's face. "Problems with your girl?" he deduced.

Draco shrugged. Blaise got even more concerned about his lack of caring. "Drake, buddy. While it is cool to have you here again, and believe me it has been awhile, I'm seen how happy you are with her. Maybe you can tell me the problem and we can fix it?"

A long silence went by. Blaise didn't think Draco was going to answer so he settled back into his spot. A combination of dark grey, white, green and yellow were swirling around on the wall. Blaise tried to get into the action of the game but was instead letting his mind drift as the colors hypnotized him. He thought back to Hermione and how she has been acting lately. He didn't like this new defenseless side of her. She didn't even put up much of a fight when he confronted her. Blaise was wondering if he was worrying too much or if there was something else there. She was acting different around him.

"She's not the person I thought she was."

Blaise jerked his head to look at Draco. "I'm sorry? Were you talking now?"

Draco's shoulders slumped. He looked crushed and empty. Blaise thought he looked worst than before when he cut everyone off. He was getting pissed off for his friend and thought about maybe having a harsh word or two with Ginny Weasley.

"I thought she actually liked me. But she was just using me."

Blaise waited for Draco to say more but he didn't add to his explanation. "That's it?" He looked around confused.

"Yeah. What else do you want me to say?"

"Well, how was she using you? She keep asking for money when you guys go to Hogsmeade?"

Draco scoffed. "No. She never let me buy her anything."

"Um.. did she try to use your influence to get away with stuff?"

Draco chuckled and smiled. "No. She wouldn't let me talk to Snape about extending her Potions assignment. Not that he would have. But I could have tried, you know?"

Blaise looked around, as if he would see the answer. Then he smiled and shook his head. He wagged his eyebrows at Draco. "Did she use you sexually?"

"Yeah."

Blaise tried not to laugh, because he could see how upset Draco was. It came out a slight chuckle though. "So, your problem," he said with air quotes around the word problem, "is that your hot girlfriend wanted to have sex with you?"

Draco glared at him. "I know you think it's hilarious but there is more to it than that. She planned and plotted with her friends on how to get me. She treated me like everyone else does and it pisses me off to find out she is as fake as the rest of them. I bet they must have had a good laugh about how the stupid Slytherin fell for her little act."

"That doesn't sound like Ginny."

"Hermione is doing it to you."

"Huh?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the leather couch. "It's just something Ginny said. About how they all planned to fuck their fanstasy Quidditch player. She mentioned Hermione and you."

Blaise's brow creased. "You must have misunderstood. She was having me help her so she can have sex with the Weasley King. Hermione definatly did not plan to have sex with me."

"So, it's true then? You guys..."

"Yeah, but it wasn't 'planned or plotted.' It just happened."

Draco raised a brow at him. "Are you sure? It seems like they are pretty sneaky. Maybe she had to think it 'just happened.'"

"No, but... she...said...not..."

Draco gave him a pitying look.

"Do you think so?"

Draco shrugged.

Blaise jumped up. "I can't believe she would do that! It does explain why she had been avoiding me! It was only supposed to be a one time thing, I bet! Huh? Yes, that's that I thought. Now she is done with me! She doesn't... Godrich! That... uhhggg...that..."

Draco waited for him to finish that sentence. Blaise was pacing, lost in his thoughts and the words coming out didn't make much sense.

"I tried to help her! I felt sorry for her! How could she be so cruel about it?" Blaise punched a part of the couch.

"I ripped things," Draco offered helpfully. He handed Blaise a pillow. Blaise took it and threw it across the room but it's soft landing did not help settle him. He thought about Hermione and how she had decieved him. He whipped around to Draco.

"So, what do we do now?"


	13. When No One Else Will

**Wee!!! Another chapter! Wow, this has gotten a lot longer than I thought it would. This is the first chapter where I went back and tried to add more and more to get more plot done but it just came out the same length! Haha, so much for that!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this wonderful, amazing world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, with Hermione, Luna and Harry around her. It was a little after lunch (dinner?) and the sun was high overhead. The Hall was starting to clear so Luna had came over to join Harry at their table. There were still enough students in the Hall to cause a gentle roar of noise.

Poking at her food, Ginny had a sick feeling in her stomach. She had been looking for Draco in all the usual places they had been together so that way she could apologize and explain her feelings to him. It was like that day she wore a disguise while looking for him except this time he didn't appear anywhere except in the Great Hall at mealtimes. She really didn't want to try to speak to him here except as a last resort but she was now at that last resort. She had been racking her brain for a way to get Draco to forgive her but all she could come up with was being plain honest with him. No matter how much that scared her.

Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table. Her eyes went instantly to Draco, his pale blond head standing out amongst the Slytherins he was sitting with. He was was laughing along with the group around him. He didn't look as closed off as he usually did. In fact, it seemed as if he was encouraging people to talk to him. His usual Malfoy sneer had returned as he chuckled and slapped Blaise on his back.

His new attitude almost made Ginny feel discouraged. She didn't know how this new old Draco would treat her in front of everyone. To help her she kept trying to think about how he did care about her and the hope he would remember that.

Ginny glanced over at Hermione and Luna. Hermione had been watching Draco and his new attitude also. Luna had been looking at her face and its inner both had looks of concern but they still nodded at her encouragingly.

She stood up from her spot at the table. She had chosen the side farthest from the Slytherins so she could watch Draco but that meant she would have to go around the whole Gryffindor table.

Ginny walked down the length of the table. She could hear the whispers behind her. She knew that the Gryffindors were still angry at her and now it appeared to them that she was going to go grovel to the enemy. However, even though no one liked it, none of them made a move to stop her. Ginny figured they didn't care anymore and wanted her to be embarrassed. She never felt so alone even though she was walking pass quite a few people.

She turned down the aisle next to the Slytherin table. The judgmental eyes of the Slytherins were glaring at her as she moved down the table, closer and closer to Draco. Ginny almost reached him when two bodies suddenly blocked her way. The bodies belonged to Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis. They were staring down at her with expressions of various dislike. Pansy looked at Ginny as if she was a silly little girl and Tracey appeared to be smelling something foul.

"Let me through," said Ginny.

Pansy snickered. "Draco does not want to talk to you."

"I doubt he ever wants to see you again," chimed in Tracey.

"He's done with you."

"It's over, sweetie."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Does Draco need spokespeople to talk for him now? Has he lost the ability to speak for himself? Let me through."

"Or what?" laughed Pansy.

"Yeah, little Weasley. What are you going to do?"

"Draco won't protect you from us anymore."

Ginny drew up to her full height. "I don't need him to protect me. I just want to talk to him and I'll be damned if the two of you are going to stop me."

Pansy and Tracey shared a look. Pansy flipped her hair over he shoulder and whispered, "Listen, Weasley slut. I know you want to fuck Draco again. I understand. I've been there too and he just makes you want more. But he is over you. Tracey here can tell you that firsthand."

Tracey smirked.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You mean...?"

They nodded.

Ginny scoffed. "No. No... I don't believe you. Draco wouldn't do that." The tremor in her voice gave her away.

"Oh, yeah. Cause you know him so well. Did he tell you that sob story about his father? It worked perfectly on me. And Draco just couldn't get enough of sympathy sex. That slow, sensual kind. It was almost...bittersweet," Tracey said with a hint of excitment.

Ginny backed away from them with a stricken expression. She swallowed the tightness in her throat. Any last bit of hope was gone now and she had to get out of there before these bitches saw her cry.

"Shoo, Weasley. Go whine about it somewhere. Maybe with those Fan Girl sluts since you obviously have a taste for Quidditch players. Forget Draco. He's forgotten you."

Ginny gathered up the last of her pride, turned and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco looked up from his plate to watch Ginny hurry out of the Great Hall. He let out a breath he had been holding in fear that she would penetrate his wall of Pansy and Tracey. He didn't actually care for either girl but he knew they would be formidable to get around. He doesn't know what they said to her but whatever it was it seemed to work in breaking Ginny's heart. And he tried to not let himself care.

He had been working on replacing the ice around his heart. Except now he was being careful and making sure to freeze his whole body of emotions. That way no one would find a crack anywhere. Draco had just been faking acting normal again so no one would know just how much she hurt him. Draco didn't want to see her again until a good layer of ice was around him. He didn't want to take the chance that she would be able to get close to him again.

"You stupid git."

Draco jerked his head up and let his eyes sweep the room to locate the source of the voice. Hermione Granger was standing on one of the benches at the Gryffindor table. She was staring at him from halfway across the Hall. The heads of everyone else were looking up at the sharp-eyed, angry-looking Gryffindor. She seemed to not notice anyone else as she stood with her head high.

The blond Gryffindor leaned in and asked with concern in her voice, "Hermione, what are you doing?"

Hermione looked down at her. "What's wrong, Luna? The great and might Draco Malfoy wont let anyone who isn't goo enough near him. This seems to be the only way to talk to him."

Blaise half stood in his spot. "Hermione, stay out of it."

Hermione's eyes snapped. "No way in hell. He is hurting one of my best friends because he is nothing but a stupid, stubborn Slytherin."

An angry ripple went through the Slytherin table. They started to pull out their wands but a shake of Draco's head stopped them.

"I'm hurting her, huh?" Draco said coldly. "That's funny because as I remember it, she was using me."

Hermione laughed. "Using you? Using you? Yeah, right, Malfoy. I bet you liked it."

"I did not like being some prize that she could use to lord over everyone else."

"Prize? You are no prize, Malfoy. You should consider yourself lucky that she would take the time to be with you. To listen to you. Talk to you. She put in effort to get you."

Draco jumped up. "I am not some damned conquest, Granger!" Then he calmed himself and restored the chill to his voice. "Apparently she thought of me as her own little toy. She must have had a hell of a time laughing at me."

Harry rose from the Gryffindor table. Luna was desperately trying to tug him back down but he ignored her. "You don't deserve her if you think that Ginny would act like that."

"What do you know about it, Potter?"

"She obviously cared about you."

"She was faking it."

Harry chuckled. "Ginny is not that good at deceiving."

Blaise angrily got up from his spot too. "Maybe she learned it from your girl," he mocked.

Harry's brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

Draco shook his head warningly at Blaise but Blaise was already saying, "Ginny mentioned to Draco about how the blond... Luna? Luna was also using you for the same thing. It was all part of some secret plan the two and Hermione were involved in."

Luna gasped. Harry looked down at her guilty expression. He scowled and thought to himself. When he couldn't find an answer, Harry whispered, "Is that true?"

She cleared her throat and started, "Harry... I... It was stupid...I didn't..."

Pansy spoke up from the Slytherin table. "Oh my god. They are all skanks!"

Hermione snorted. "Us? Skanks? Don't make me laugh, Parkinson." She turned to look down at Harry. "Harry, do not listen to them. Luna wasn't like us. She did it because she loves you."

Harry turned to Luna and pulled her up from the bench. "Is that true?" he asked again, softly.

Luna looked ready to cry. "I would never want to hurt you, Harry. I also didn't want to tell you like this. I just wanted to get your attention." She looked around at the rest of the Hogwarts students staring at her. Luckily the Hall was only half full. She chuckled nervously and the shy Luna continued, "Unfortunately, this is way more attention then I imagined. But it's true. I do love you... and I'm so sorry."

A smile broke Harry's face and he pulled her in to kiss her deeply in front of everyone. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws applauded and cheered, some making a few lewd comments. The Slytherins just sneered.

From her place up on the bench, Hermione turned back to the Slytherin table. She drilled her stare into Blaise and angrily said, "As for you, I would appreciate it if you would get your facts straight."

Blaise's face looked very pissed off. "I'm just trying to protect my buddy from all your lies."

Hermione fired, "I have never lied to you!"

"Oh, yeah? How about when you said-"

Draco grabbed Blaise's arm, giving him a little shake, before he could reveal more secrets to the rest of the room. Blaise caught his eye and this time heded the warning look. Draco turned back to the Gryffindor table. He saw Harry and Luna, looking perfectly happy with each other. They looked like they were ready to leave, with glances at the door, but they stuck around in case they needed to help their friends. He looked up at the proud Hermione, who was willing to risk embarrassment and possible hexing in order to defend Ginny.

He thought back to what Hermione had told Harry. Draco said icily, "So, you and Ginny are different than Luna."

Confusion washed Hermione's face. She couldn't follow his train of thought. Draco looked over at Blaise, who nodded understandingly. He knew what Draco was asking of Hermione.

"Oh!" Hermione said with surprise. "Oh, Draco. That is only something Ginny can answer."

Draco nodded slightly. Blaise was watching him with keen eyes. Draco's face did not change at all after her answer. He remained frozen, staring at the Gryffindor. Blaise felt sorry for him, how he was trying to close himself off. He knew that Draco wanted to appear normal, but Blaise knew better. "Drake, buddy. You should go find her."

Draco looked over at him in surprise. Blaise smiled and nodded. He turned his gaze back to Hermione. She smiled and pointed with her chin to the Great Hall doors.

He was hesitant.

"I'm still don't like you after you hurt Ginny," spoke up Harry. Draco turned his gaze to him. "But if it's what she wants, you should go." Standing beside him, Luna also nodded her approval.

Draco did not like being pressured into this but the ice was still around him and he couldn't even bring himself to get angry about it. He turned his thoughts inward and tried to dig deep for some hint of forgiveness but he had been doing such a good job blocking himself off that he would probably be just as cold to her.

"At least," Hermione broke into his thoughts. "Give her a chance to apologize."

Draco thought he might be able to do that. Listening to her apology didn't mean he was going to let her back in. It would just be a way to get rid of this whole mess, to clear the air. He started to feel stronger. He could just hear what Ginny has to say. It might be good for him to do that.

He nodded slowly. "I could try to talk to her." Draco moved towards the doors.

Pansy gasped and jumped up. She grabbed his arm and shouted, "Draco!"

Draco walked right out of her grip without even noticing she had touched him. He was single-minded in his path out of the Great Hall. He predicted that Ginny will tell her side of the story, explain what she meant. He will listen to her story, listen to her twist the truth to fit her purpose. He will know that she is lying to him and will have it cleared up that she is not worth all this drama. He will feel better knowing that he can move on without her.

He could hear a few cheers as he left the Great Hall.

Draco knew better.

* * *

**Review please! They really help me when I'm writing the next part! :)**


	14. The Unspoken Words

**Oh my! Your reviews were so nice! Every time I go to open a review I get a knot in my stomach cause I expect flames! But these ones made me bubbly! I was excited to write another chapter. Although it took a long time to transfer from my notebook to the computer because I was watching American Idol so that is why I am finishing it at 2 am. Haha. **

**Anywho, there is more of the reason for the M rating in this chapter. Just a warning. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Lame, I know.**

* * *

Ginny was sitting on a bench in a stone courtyard. She had her hair hanging over her face and was staring down at her lap. She looked rab and pale, almost like her complexion wanted to blend in with the stones around her. Her wrists were wet from the tears that landed there. She looked fragil, appearing ready to break if the slightest wind touched her.

The sight gave Draco a start. She looked almost lifeless and he wasn't quite sure if he should approach her if he has already done this much damage to her. The Ginny he knew has a lot of warmth and life in her and apparently he killed that. Well, he always knew he would end up hurting her. Might as well get it over with.

Ginny slowly lifted her head to watch him walk over to her. Her eyes were red and puffy with dark circles underneath. Even though it was obvious she had been crying her face stayed blank of emotion as he cautiously came near her. She looked back down and let her hair drape over her face.

Draco sat down next to her and could feel her body tense. He looked down at her hands where they were clenched tightly. The sight of her squeezing her her fingers and turning them red, hurting herself cause he was near, was enough to cause a slight twinge in his heart. He willed himself to add more ice and not care. He cast about for something to say that would fill this empty silence.

Ginny spoke first, in an undertone so soft that he thought his ears were playing tricks on him. "I just want you to know that you were never just a challenge to me."

Draco crossed his arms and sat back on the bench. The minutes ticked by with her words hanging in the air. He cleared his throat. "Sure seemed like it. In the beginning you were trying pretty hard."

The tone of his voice was biting and Ginny could almost feel the tempeture drop. She started shivering. The knowledge that he could be so indifferent to her made a few more tears drop.

"Crying doesn't work on me," he said icily.

Ginny sniffed. "I'm sorry. I can't help it." She took a deep breath to still her slight shaking. "Draco, I'm so sorry I made you think you were just some toy that I had to have. I only came up with that stupid plan as an excuse to myself to go after you. I don't even usually like guys like you."

"What are 'guys like me' like?"

"They think they can do whatever they want. Treat anyone however they want and don't have to worry about anyones feelings because they know everyone will still love them anyway."

"I'm not like that," he said coolly.

Ginny looked up from under her hair and said hurriedly, "I know you're not. But I thought you were. The only way I could see getting your attention was to be one of those obviously sexy girls."

"I don't like those girls."

"How was I supposed to know that? I already admitted that I didn't know you that well."

"Then why me?"

It was the same question as before. The one that she threw away last time with her demands for him to just kiss her. Ginny had paid his pleading no mind because she thought he was just fishing but now she could see how important it was to him, to be cared about, wanted not as a prize but as a man. This time Ginny was not going to try and flirt her way out. This was something more than sex could cure. She wanted to be completely honest with him.

Ginny gulped in some air. "It was... it was the way you looked at me. You didn't do it very often but when you did it would affect me like nothing else could. It was like you could see into me."

Her sweet voice caused another crack in the icy layer around his heart. "Oh yeah?"

"That was the first time I ever desired someone so much. I kept telling myself not to, that it was a waste of time, but I couldn't stop dreaming about you."

The pure innocence in her voice broke off another chunk of ice. She sounded so good, raw and angelic. He was almost compelled to pull her into his arms and assure her that she didn't need to justify her actions to him. However, a larger part of him wanted to hear this. Needed to hear it.

She was growing more animated with everything she said to him. "I used to lay there at night, thinking of what it would be like to be with you. I would imagine how it would feel when you touched me. It was the first time I got those types of thoughts." Ginny chuckled. "I remember turning red even though it was dark and no one knew what I was thinking."

Ginny was staring off into space as she thought back. Her voice grew husky. "I would try to think of all kinds of ways I would try to please you. I think I suspected, even then, that I would be able to trust you. Whatever you wanted to do..."

Draco was feeling warm under the collar. He knew that the coldness around him was almost gone and he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I could see that you were unhappy. I don't know why but I thought maybe I could help you."

Draco's brows raised.

She dug her nails slightly into her palm and tried to control her thoughts. Ginny cleared her throat. "Granted, I didn't know much about men. Actually, I still don't. I just figured that you would want someone easy, who wouldn't complicate your life. I didn't want you to worry that I would want more from you, especially since I didn't know what you were willing to give."

He tried to sound dispassionate. "How convienet that the guy you wanted is the same guy everyone wants something from."

"Draco, I don't want anything from you!" She looked sheepish. "Well, that's not true..."

Draco quirked a brow.

Ginny continued, hastily, "I do want something. I want you. All of you. I want your smiles, even though there aren't that many. I want your jokes. Your thoughts on everything. Even your sneers. I think they are adorable because I know you don't mean them. I... I just want you to care about me the way I care about you."

Draco smiled. "You _care _about me?"

"Yes, Draco. I do. I hope you'll forgive me like I forgave you."

He was confused. "For kicking you out?"

"No, I understand why you did that..."

"For... hurting you when I lied about lying about my father?"

"You lied about lying? So, it's true what happened to you? Well, no not that..."

"Then what do you forgive me for?"

"Well, for you and Tracey..."

"Davis?" he asked bewildered.

"Yes. I know you must have been angry at me when you had sex with her..."

Draco was shocked. "Tracey Davis and I have never had sex!"

Ginny was taken back. "You didn't? She told me that you did."

He groaned. "Those stupid girls. I told them to keep you away but I didn't know they would go that far."

She brightened. "So Pansy was also lying about you and her?"

Draco cut her a glance. He was apprehensive when he answered, "She told you about that?"

"Yes..."

Draco jumped up from the bench and started pacing in front of her. She tilted her head at him and wondered what he was getting so worked up about. He shoved his hands in his pockets and furrowed his brow. With his head so far ahead of his body, his hair was facing into his eyes. Ginny noticed that he wasn't as tidy as he usually was. His hair was combed but did not have gel. His clothes were tucked in but slightly wrinkled. She wanted to smooth his forehead and help calm him down.

"It was awhile ago," Draco explained. "She acted different than the rest of those girls too. But that didn't last long. In fact, it lasted only until she crawled out of my bed. I can't believe I actually thought... Stupid fucking whore."

Ginny sat back in surprise. The harsh tone of his voice shocked her. Sadly she asked, "You think I'm like her?"

Draco whirled around on her. His jaw was dropped and he said quickly, "No! No.. I...maybe a little..."

Ginny smiled slightly and nodded. He rushed back to the bench and sat down next to her. "After what I didn't let myself care about what any girl thought about me. I just used them and move on... Then I didn't want anyone near me. Until you. You are different." He took her hand and softly rubbed her fingers which were red from her squeezing. "I cared about what you thought, Gin."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. He absent-mindly stroked her hair. "You are too good for me, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head.

"No, it's true. I would like us to try again. You can have me. You can have everything. Except..."

"Except?"

"My trust. I believe everything you told me but I think it might take awhile for me to be able to trust you again. I don't know how long it will take."

Ginny nodded. "I understand." Then pure joy spread over her face and she burst into a smile. She grabbed Draco around his waist and squeezed him. He was warm and strong through his clothes. With a start, she pulled back and said, "Oh! I'm sorry. You're not a teddy bear. You're not a toy at all."

Draco smiled. "Gin, your happiness is infectious. You can hold me as long or as hard as you want."

Ginny grabbed him for another hug. The side of her face was smashed against his chest. She could feel the fabric of his shirt rub against her cheek. She breathed in his musky guy smell. With his arms around her she felt protected and safe again. He heard her softly whisper against him, "I promise, Draco, I will earn your trust again."

* * *

Hermione left the Great Hall, trailing behind Harry and Luna. They were smiling at each other blissfully and holding hands. Hermione knew she was going to have to cut out soon or else she would start feeling awkward. Luckily they weren't doing something ridicoulous like saying "I love you more" or Hermione would feel compelled to jinx them.

They turned towards the large doors that head out to the Quidditch pitch. Hermione rolled her eyes at how unsubtle Luna and Harry were. Thankfully she wouldn't have to be around them anymore. She doesn't think she can stomach anymore happy moments. Especially when she felt so miserable.

Luna stopped suddenly and came back to Hermione. "You did a good thing," she said with a smile. "Don't worry. Your time will come."

"Famous last words," Hermione muttered.

Luna laughed and shook her head at her friend. Then she went back to Harry, grabbed him and pulled him towards the doors.

Hermione grumbled, "My time will come. Not if it means ending up like them it wont." She readjusted her book bag and turned in the opposite direction up the steps. With each step she took she brought up another memory that showed examples of mens' stupidness. She got to the stop of the stairs and turned a corner, her anger rising with every stomp down the hall. She wanted an outlet for all this frusteration. She could not believe how thick men are or how much they piss her off. She was ready to hit something or scratch someones eyes out.

"I think we should have this out."

Hermione whipped her head around to find Blaise leaning against a wall. _You'll do, _she thought. "What do you want?" she snapped.

He sounded annoyed, "I tried to be nice. I tried to talk to you. Then I tried to give you your space. Now I am sick and tired of waiting for you. We are going to get things out of the way, princess. Now."

Hermione's jaw dropped. Her eyes were ablaze and she started irritably, "I really don't think-"

Blaise grabbed her by the arm and yanked her roughly down the hallway. She was tripping over her feet and was having a hard time keeping up with him. "Blaise, you are being such an-"

"Shut up, Hermione. You are done talking," he said fiercely.

Hermione felt enraged at his tone. She wanted to fight him off but the grip on her arm made her unable to reach her wand. She couldn't grab it with her other hand either. She looked her eyes up to look at his stormy, fuming face. His eyes snapped with fire and the lines of his sharp features were taunt.

Blaise jerked her to a stop in front of a door. Hermione looked up at it. "The Room of Requirements?" He didn't answer her, just opened the door and pushed her in.

She surveyed the room. On one wall was an endless count of weapons. Everything from knives to axes, swords to spears. Even maces. Near her left were countless shelves with titles like "Battle Spells for Beginners" and "Wizard Duels: Spells, Hexes, and Jinxes." To her right were various games like chess and checkers. Anything that involved two player competition was along that wall. In the middle was a practice mat like the one used when teaching wizards how to duel with wands.

"Everything possible to help two enemies battle it out."

Hermione turned to Blaise. "So we are enemies now?" she asked softly.

He curled his fists and the muscles in his arms tightened. With a furious expression he said "Don't do that. Don't play with me, Hermione."

She batted her eyelashes. "So you don't want to play chess?"

Blaise strode up to her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Stop trying to mess with me."

Hermione pushed out of his hands and asked, indignantly, "Then what do you want from me?"

"I want you to be honest with me. For once."

Hermione shot back, infuriated, "I told you I have never lied to you!"

His face grew outraged. "Did you really want to fuck Weasley? Or was that part of the lie?"

"Blaise, what are you talking about?"

"You told me you wanted to fuck Weasley. But that wasn't the truth, was it?"

Hermione spoke furiously, "Of course it was! Have you gone crazy?"

Blaise walked over to a wall and rested his forehead against it. With a bitter voice he replied, "It was all part of your guys' sex plan. Ginny told Draco that she was after him. Lovegood was chasing Potter and you had something planned with me."

"Wow, Ginny really needed to keep her mouth shut," Hermione muttered.

"So, it's true? You were just toying with me?"

"No! It's true I had something 'planned' with you, remember? The lessons to help me have sex with Ron. That's it."

"Then Drake was wrong?"

"Yes! When this whole thing started I would never thought of having sex with you!"

"Thanks!" he said crossly.

"That is not what I meant! Gah! You are so frusterating!" she said with irritation.

"You make me frusterated!"

"Why do I put up with you?!"

"You don't! You push me away! You make me run around, trying to figure you out! You are so complicated!"

"I'M SORRY! I'm sorry I'm not one of those simple-minded females that bend to your every will. I'm sorry I don't lie down and let you fuck me whenever you want!"

Blaise stomped back over to her. With angry gestures he said roughly, "That is not what I want! You are more than that!"

Hermione waved her hand at his face. "You don't know what you are saying."

"Yes I do, damnit. You may be smart but you can't read my mind."

Hermione shoved him away from her. "I don't want to talk about this."

He came back at her. "Well, I do. You think all I want is sex from you. We can fix that. We just wont have sex."

"No, it's not that. Well, it is but... I want to have sex with you. I _like _having sex with you."

"But?"

"But... I'm... I can't just..." _I want more than that from you!, _her mind screamed.

"Gah! Just leave me alone!" She moved towards the door. Blaise grabbed her arm and yanked her back into his arms. He pulled her close to him and crowded her body with his. Her face was inches away from his neck and her hand automatically went to his chest.

His mouth was close to her ear and he whispered, "I can't leave you alone."

"Let me go," she said breathlessly.

"I can't do that either." He gently pressed a kiss under her ear. Hermione shivered at the contact and her eyelids fluttered. "Why haven't you pulled out your wand on me, Hermione? I'm making you stay here and now I am forcing myself on you. I'm no better than Weasley," he said mournfully.

"That is not true. I feel safe with you. That makes a big difference."

Blaise softly kissed her down to her neck.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing you."

"I know that. Why are you being so gentle?"

Blaise looked at her with a confused expression. "You don't want me to be?"

"That is not like the Blaise I know."

That pissed him off. Her grew cross as he looked down at her. "Stop assuming you know all of me. I can be gentle. Besides, it was obvious after last time that you didn't like the not-so-gentle Blaise."

Hermione laid her hand softly on his cheek. "Is that why you think I left, Blaise?"

He seemed surprised by her touch, her gentle caress. He opened his mouth to ask her the question that was hanging in the air. Hermione didn't want him to. Not yet. He would be forcing the issue and it was too soon for her. She couldn't tell him what he wanted to know. Frusteration crossed his face and she could see when he stopped trying to figure everything out. "Hermione, I don't want to hurt you again. I also don't want to scare you off."

Hermione smiled. "You can't scare me. And I know you wont hurt me." She nipped him in the neck and he groaned at the slight pain. "And Blaise, stop with this gentle crap."

That made him chuckle. "I guess you do know me." Blaise pressed his lips to hers and sparks ran through her body. They made all her senses hum. She opened her mouth and breathed him in, trying to soak in his essence.

Blaise smiled against her mouth. "I have missed you, my little succubus." Then he pulled her in tighter, relishing in the feel of her soft chest pressed against his harder one. A groan came from his throat and he drove the kiss deeper. She whimpered into his mouth. He pulled back until there lips were not quite touching. With a slightly concerned look his whispered, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes, please..." she begged. His mouth was once more crushing her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and tasted her lips and her tongue. Her lips were firm as they clung greedily to his. Once again he pulled away from her and Hermione whimpered sadly.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, baby. I'm just wanting you to be comfortable." He slowly pulled off her shirt. She tried to hurry him along but he kept his pace. "I didn't get to see all of you last time. I'm only taking my time now." He kissed her cheeks. "I'm going to give you the best fucking you have ever had. You are going to be screaming my name when I am done with you."

His words sent a quiver through Hermione and made her wet. He slipped down her skirt and her panties and let them pool at her feet. Then he picked her up, took her over to the soft practice mats, and laid her on the ground. "I'm planning on wearing you out and I can't do that standing up again."

Blaise hurried to rip off his clothes. Hermione's mouth went dry. This was the first time Hermione has seen him naked and oh, my he was built. She admired his broad chest and his flat stomach. After he got off his shirt, he took his wand out of his pants, turned towards the door and waved it.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I locked it. Now no one can get in until we leave." He undid his belt buckle and slid it from the loops. Then he dropped his pants and Hermione licked her lips.

"Like what you see?" he smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't get such a good view last time. It's, it's so big," she sounded awed. "I mean, compared to you, Ron was so..."

Blaise laughed and strode towards her. He laid next to her, drew her body up against his and resumed kissing her. He kissed her lips, her chin and neck. In all the places he kissed her, her skin seared with his rough face. It tingles and burned as kissed down her body. His hands crudely rubbed her tender skin, as he slowly moved towards her breats. A moan escaped Hermione as he squeezed them. He licked her breasts roughly and her growing desire was antagonizing.

Then he moved over her belly and down lower, leaving hot wet kisses in his wake.

Hermione bit her lips and then said, hesitantly," Um, Blaise?"

"Hmm?" he mumured, looking up.

She blushed. "Do you think... that you can...before you were talking to me and it made me a little crazy. Do you think you could..."

Blaise chuckled. "Baby, do you want me to talk dirty to you?"

"Only if you want," she said hurridly.

"Mmm... I am going to lick your pussy and make you shake as I taste your come." Hermione gasped at his words and felt herself getting wetter between her legs. He resumed kissing her body.

Blaise jerked her legs apart, almost forcefully. He slid his large hands underneath her ass and lifted her to his he trust his tongue inside of her and licked her wetness as his nose rubbed against her clit. Hermione clamped her legs around his head. He held her firmly, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Do you like my tongue on your pussy, Hermione?" Hermione was aching for him and small quivers rippled through her body. Blaise flicked his tongue. Hermione exploded and moaned his name. She was heaving and her chest couldn't fill with enough air.

Before Hermione could regain her composure, Blaise sat up and suddenly flipped her onto her stomach, and pulled her up to her knees. He moved to help her lean on her elbows, leaving her wide and bare. "Oh, baby. I have been dreaming of fucking you like this. Hot, hard, nasty dreams."

Hermione quivered with anticipation while he reached around her and pinched her breasts with his strong fingers. She gasped when he entered her from behind. He grabbed her hips and steadily worked himself into her. Hermione gasped with delight.

"You like that, princess? I think you need more. I think you want it harder." He steadily became rougher and trust deeper. She started to move away from his hard thrusts without thinking but he dug his fingers in her hip with one hand and grabbed her hair with the other. He forced her back to his trusting penis and forced her to stay there.

Hermione cried out excitedly at his ruthlessness. She loved this animalistic Blaise, who desired her so much that he seemed to lose himself. She thrashed about, trying to excite him further.

"Do you like pushing me, honey? I like it, too. Do you like the feel of my balls slapping your ass?"

She let out a breathy moan. His words were pushing her just as much as his penis and she reached between her legs to help pleasure herself. With her other arm, she tried to press her elbow into the floor to attmept to hold her ground against his pounding. Everytime she moaned he would trust into her harder and harder, with the same fiery frenzy as their first time. Her head fell against her arm but he still held her ass high and he working the tender cheeks around his penis.

"Baby, am I too deep?"

Hermione bit her lip and trust her butt back towards him in answer. He groaned and leaned forward to bite her shoulder. "I just want to fuck you so hard. I want to play with you and make you beg me to continue. I want to play with your pussy and then make you come in my mouth again."

"More, Blaise. More." She was mesmerized by his words. His rough, sexy voice explaining all his desires.

"Hermione," he groaned. "You are making me crazy." She felt him reach around and cup her pussy. He pinched her clit and pounded into her. The sensation was too severe. It was too much and yet she didn't want to lose it. She bucked against him as her orgasm hit her. Hermione clamped around his penis and his finger tightly.

Her body shook with unspeakable pleasure. Hermione screamed his name into her arm. The feeling of her tremors cause Blaise to lose control. The tightness of her sucked his cock until he exploded. With one last thrust, Blaise closed his eyes as the orgasm ripped through him and took the air from his lungs.

They both fell limply to the mat. Blaise rolled a little so he wouldn't land on her and then pulled her towards him, her back to his front. He pressed his lips to her back and shoulders. Her tremors stopped under his gentle care and she snuggled into his chest, happy and content.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She lost some of that content feeling, as she wondered if he was going to beg for forgivness again. She did not want that because to her it had been so perfect that the idea of wanting to apologize for it might make her cry.

"You aren't going to run away this time, are you?

Hermione smiled. She pressed her head back against him as she said, "Blaise, I'll stay as long as you want me."

_However short a time that might be._

* * *

**Review please! Please please please, pretty please?**


	15. If Only

**Woo! New chapter! Thank you my awesome reviewers! You guys make me want to update sooner! Actually I was supposed to update this on friday but I had to pack to go back to my older sisters. I tried to write more on the train but it was too shaky. **

**My younger sister found my story online and is now reading it. She thinks my chapters are too long and I tried to explain if I made them shorter there would be more chapters. **

**If she gets this far: Hi Sister! I'm giving you a shout out. I hope you don't feel too awkward reading the smut that comes from your sissy's mind! Hahaha. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world. Or anything outside the Harry Potter world, really. **

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were sitting at a table in the library, bent over their books. Ginny thought it was a really stupid day for them to be inside doing homework because there was finally a break in the weather. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Hermione, however, felt that since they had been so distracted lately they weren't getting much work done so she called an emergency homework session. She couldn't find Luna though. Or Harry for that matter. Apparently they felt they had better things to do then do homework. So she set her sights on Ginny. She figured that although Ginny and Draco were always in the library they probably weren't getting much done.

Draco and Blaise were also getting some homework done. They would be with the girls but Blaise jokingly told Hermione that if she saw how dumb really was he would never win another argument again. At least Hermione thought he was joking. Therefore, Draco has to help him at a different table a good distance away from them. Curiously, out of hearing distance. Which, at this point, Ginny was very thankful for.

"Hermione, I'm so frustrated!" Ginny whispered.

"Ginny, I told you, I had that same assignment when I was in your year. It's not that hard," Hermione whispered back.

The redhead threw her quill down. "That's not what I'm frustrated about."

Hermione copied her and laid down her quill. With a concerned crease in her forehead, she asked, "What's wrong, Gin?"

Ginny tapped her fingernails against the page of her book and looked off into the distance. Hermione followed her gaze to the table where Draco and Blaise were sitting. She turned her gaze back Ginny, who looked defeated. Hermione was about to ask again but Ginny spoke, "It's just, Draco and I have been back together for almost two weeks now and pretty much everything has gone back to normal. He walks me to classes, we meet to do homework, and we even went to Hogsmeade together again." Ginny blushed and slightly smiled. "Sometimes we even meet so he can hold me for hours."

"So, what's the problem?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Ginny shifted at the tone of Hermione's voice. "I feel like he is still holding back from me. I don't mean with words. He isn't keeping anything from me. But when we are being close he is really careful with me, like he is scared to touch me. And… we haven't had sex since before that day he threw me out."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"Cause it's stupid. I don't want to push him yet. The last thing I want is for him to think I am using him for sex again. He still doesn't trust me. If I push him now I might push him away."

Hermione said firmly, "Ginny, stop being silly. You are over thinking everything again. I wonder if Draco over things as much as you do. What guy wouldn't want to have sex with his sexy girlfriend?"

"I'm not sexy."

"The point is a normal guy would be proud of her and want to be with her and he wouldn't care who knew," Hermione said bitterly.

Ginny looked at her strangely. Hermione caught her eye and smiled sheepishly. Ginny waved off her comment. "Hermione, help me, please!"

"After the last time I helped you failed so miserably?"

"It would have worked if I hadn't screwed it up!"

Hermione thought about that. "Okay. Here is what you do-"

"Hey baby." Blaise plopped down in a chair next to Hermione. He looked around the library and saw no one in the area around except the four of them. Then he leaned into Hermione, put his mouth up to her ear and whispered, "Hey, what do you say we sneak out tonight?"

Hermione elbowed him. "No."

Blaise chuckled. "Come on. We always get together during the day. Lets be rebellious and do something fun tonight."

"No," Hermione insisted. "Going out after hours in breaking the rules."

The smile left Blaise's face. "Seriously? You don't want to meet me tonight cause it would be breaking _the rules?_"

"Yes." Hermione's face was stern but that didn't stop him. He nuzzled up to her ear and pressed kisses below it. Hermione shivered noticeably.

"Come on, princess," he whispered seductively. "Haven't we been having fun together?"

"Yes, but-"

"Did you care about rules when we explored those tunnels?"

"No, but-"

"What about when we played that joke on the Weasley King yesterday?"

"You-"

Blaise ignored her. "Don't you like trying new things with me? Isn't it _exciting?"_

"Yes, I do. It's just-"

Blaise's smiled in triumph and said "Good! I'll see you tonight then. Out by the front doors. Don't get caught." He finished with one last satisfied smirk, got up and returned to where Draco was elegantly writing something on parchment.

"What did you do to Ron? No, wait. I don't even want to know," Ginny said giggling into her book, where her stare has been ever since Blaise sat down. She noticed the lack of response from Hermione and looked up to see why she was silent.

Hermione was glaring after Blaise. She shook her head and grumbled, "Now you see _my _problem!"

"What?" Ginny asked confused. "It sounds like fun."

"Yeah right. Sure," Hermione said sarcastically. "Now he can sneak around with me at night instead of risking it in the daylight where he might get caught!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see the way he checked to make sure no one saw him talking to me? He can't be seen talking to nerdy, know-it-all mudblood Granger. He probably thinks it is too risky now to hang out with me during the day. It has to be at night so no one will see him!"

Ginny jerked back at the harshness in Hermione's voice. "That isn't true! He probably just has something planned!"

"Oh, he has something planned all right," she mumbled.

Ginny looked at Hermione over the bridge of her nose. She said compassionately, "Don't you think you are being a little hard on him?"

Hermione looked guilty and with a groan, dropped her head on to her arm. "Yes… I'm being a bitch. He always wants to do something silly and I think he likes having me there so I can fight him on it. We really do have tons of fun together. And it's not even like the first thing he is after is sex! He waits to see if we have time and if we don't he doesn't even seem to care!"

"So, what is the problem?" Ginny mimicked.

Hermione smiled at the copied question. "It just always feels so sneaky."

Ginny chuckled and glanced at her book. "Maybe cause you guys are doing things you aren't supposed to." She looked over at Hermione and saw that her eyes filled with tears. Ginny was surprised. Hermione is supposed to be the tough one; the one who always has a plan. Unfortunately she doesn't have a plan when it comes to her own love life. Ginny felt lost on what to say to make her friend feel better.

"Hey, hey, hey," Ginny came up with as she found some tissue. "Emotional breakdowns are supposed to be my thing."

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes with the tissue. "It's just… I think I… I'm… I…." She couldn't finish her sentence. The words were caught in her throat and they refused to budge.

Ginny patted her hand sympathetically. "I know. And it's okay if you aren't ready. You will be. And when you are I bet Blaise will be thrilled."

"Are you sure?"

Without missing a beat Ginny responded, "Yes."

As if she flipped a switch, Hermione was back to normal. She straightened up and tossed the tissue away. Ginny jumped in surprise at the determination on her face.

"Okay," Hermione said. "Now lets solve your problem…"

* * *

Draco heard Blaise sat down at the study table where he left his half finished parchment. He was pretending to read his book but his eyes kept sneaking back over to wear Ginny was bent over her paper, scribbling something fiercely and talking to Hermione. Every time she leaned over to read her book he could see some of her pink bra. The light streaming in from the windows glinted down on her red hair. He wasn't surprised he still reacted to her. He was thankful that he had such a wonderful, gorgeous girl who he could cherish.

Blaise nudged Draco hard. "You're staring again."

"What?"

Blaise laughed. "You are so obvious."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Draco said proudly as he added a sentence about wormroot to his paper.

Blaise chuckled. "Why don't you just go over there, grab her and take her to the back of the library? I hear it's very secluded back there. If you don't mind dust, I guess. It's not that hard to do."

Draco closed his eyes on a groan of pain. "I can't."

"Why not? It's not like you guys haven't had sex before? Shoot, you probably had quite the time when you got back together with her…" He caught Draco's guilty expression. "You mean you guys haven't…"

"Not since we broke up."

"The hell you say! Why not?"

Draco gritted his teeth. Then he released his pent up air and rested his forehead on the palms of his hands. With a voice full of regret he confessed, "I think I broke her."

"How do you mean?"

"I think being with me fucked her up. She used to have so much light to her. She was happy and adventurous. She tried things you'd be shocked by."

Blaise's eyebrows shot up. "And?"

"Now she's fragile. I worry that if I don't treat her gently she will fall apart."

Blaise sighed. "Fuck. Does anyone over think as much as you? Drake, you need to get over this already. You forgave her and she forgave you. It's done. You aren't doing her any favors by holding out on her. I'd like to think I know women pretty well and she is willing, Drake. She looks at you like you have all the answers to the universe. You should take advantage of that kind of worship before she wises up."

Draco shot him a droll look. "Thanks."

"I guess, since we are being all sensitive and sharing our _feelings_," Blaise said feelings like it was a four-letter word. "All joking aside, you really care about her and you'll know when you are pushing her too hard. You don't have to jump her or anything but maybe let her know how you feel. Besides, what kind of fool doesn't want to make love with his sexy girlfriend?"

Draco eyed him askance. "Did you just say 'make love'?"

"Shut up."

"Aw, that was very sweet of you."

"Bite me."

"Who would have thought that underneath all that sarcasm was a heart?"

"I'm not listening to you."

Draco returned to studying his book. Both boys had gone silent and Blaise leaned his chair away from the table. After another few minutes of silence, Draco asked, "Have you told Hermione how _you_ feel?"

Draco smiled at the sound of Blaise falling back in his chair.

* * *

The hallways were dark, with only a hint of candlelight. Everything was quiet, even more than during the day because there was no distance sound of students. Hermione's feet tapped tapped tapped against the ground as she walked. If anyone were to look at the hall she was going down, they wouldn't see anything but the stones and the candles. Hermione was hidden under Harry's invisibility robe. He allowed her to borrow it tonight because he wasn't going to need it. He had already spent all day with Luna and even though he wouldn't admit it to her he really did need to stay in Gryffindor tower to catch up on all his homework.

Hermione felt adventurous and exciting. Of course, she always felt this way when she was going to meet Blaise. He had a way of making her feel like someone she wasn't. It wasn't just that he brought out a whole new side to her personality but it was the way he pushed her to do something. She let him talk her into doing reckless stuff because she didn't want him to become aware of how lame she really was. She had cringed inside when she let it slip about how she follows the rules. But rules made her feel safe. Luckily, Blaise also made her feel safe.

It was hard to remember that he was supposed to be the enemy sometimes. Of course he acted typically Slytherin with his smirks and his sarcasm but he also seemed to appreciate her. Until he did something like hide her when he heard someone coming down the hall. It was like he didn't even want to be seen walking down a hallway with her.

Hermione knew that Draco and Ginny had it hard when everyone found out they were together. While she likes to think she has become pretty tough, Hermione wasn't sure she could put up with the same torment Ginny went through. But Ginny had Draco to protect her. Hermione wasn't quite sure Blaise would want to protect her against any tormentors. But she wouldn't need him to protect her as long as at the end of the day she had him.

She pushed open the doors that led outside. Hermione's eyes had adjusted to the inside candlelight and luckily there was enough light outside that she could see the dark outline of Blaise sitting on the steps.

Blaise stood up when the doors opened but couldn't see anyone there. He stepped back hesitantly and almost hid but he heard the sound of a shoe against the floor and an "Oomph!"

"Hermione?" he asked the air.

"Yeah?" answered her voice.

"Where are you?"

"I'm here. I tripped. Hold on." There was a swoosh and Hermione was standing in front of him wearing tight dark wash jeans and an off-the-shoulder purple sweater. She was holding a silver cloak in her right hand. The sight of her hair tousled, from being under the cloak he assumed, and the tight jeans made Blaise want to grab her and kiss her deeply.

"How come I didn't see you?" he asked to distract him self. She held up the cloak in respond. He raised his brows but didn't say anything. Instead he just pressed a finger to his lips, took her free hand and pulled her out towards the practice Quidditch pitch.

Because of the cloudless sky, there was a bright smattering of stars. Those and the almost full moon cast a bright light on the snow. That caused the thin layer of white to be quite luminous. Hermione felt like she had walked into a dream. It had a romantic feeling to it and she started to feel hopeful.

_Maybe Blaise really does have something sweet planned. Maybe it will be a nice quiet time together._

Blaise handed her a broom. _Or not._

"Uh, what's this?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

He smirked. "It's a broom."

"I can see that. Why do I have it?"

"We are going to fly." He spoke slowly as if to a child.

Hermione gulped. "Um, no. I can't do that. I can't fly. I hate flying."

Blaise looked at her in shock. His mouth had dropped open and he gaped. Hermione leaned over and shut his jaw up with her hand. "B-but… but… hate flying?! How can that be?"

Hermione shrugged. "I always have. I just can't figure out how to fly a broom. I have read all the books on it and-"

"Read the books?! Read…?" Blaise looked like she punched him.

Hermione crossed her arms and glared. "Stop being dramatic."

"Hermione, flying is one of the best things ever! You must have been doing something wrong. Don't worry, I'll show you." He gestured at her broom.

She shook her head. He pointed to the broom. She set her jaw and shook her head again. He stared at her and pointed to the broom. They stared each other down for a few minutes. Finally, Hermione shrugged again and set the broom between her legs.

"Now you just kick-"

Hermione held up her hand. "I know what to do. I told you I read all the books."

"Hermione, learning to fly can't be taught in _books_," Blaise said disgusted. "You have to feel it."

"Can we just get this over with?" she snapped.

Blaise waved his hand.

Hermione kicked off from the ground. The broom took off slowly into the air and a slight breeze hit her face.

"Good job!" Blaise praised happily. "Now try to lean to your left and pull. But go a little higher."

Hermione did as he asked and felt the broom turn to the left. She pulled it up so it would increase height at the same time. She felt her nerves start to curl in her stomach so she closed her eyes to take some deep breaths.

Next thing she knew Blaise's voice was calling up at her at a distance. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that she had gone much too high. She started to shake and the shaking caused the broom to get confused and twitch. Hermione let out a yelp and leaned forward to grab it. Her sudden leaning forward sent the broom heading down towards the ground.

Blaise looked up at Hermione coming back to the ground really fast. He called up at her directions on how to slow it down but her fear seemed to freeze her. The terror on her face squeezed at Blaise's heart and he vowed never to let her on a broom again.

He patted his jacket in search of his wand. Blaise was becoming frantic as Hermione shot towards the snow on a shaky broom. He pulled his wand out and raised it. He froze because he couldn't remember a spell to stop the broom or to get her off. Panic caused all spells to leave his mind. Trying to concentrate on Hermione and how much he wanted to save her, he forced himself to calm down and think of a spell.

It was too late. Without even a cry, Hermione crashed into a snow bank.

"Hermione!" Blaise yelled as he ran over to her. She was collapsed facedown in the snow. Blaise dropped to his knees, turned her over and held her upper body in his arms. He could hear and see her breathing so he shook her.

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and smiled up at him

Blaise let out his breath. "Are you okay? Did you break anything?"

Hermione softly whispered, "I'm fine."

Blaise held her tighter.

"Blaise?"

He pulled away and looked at her. "Hmm?"

She reached up and stroked his cheek. "Can you do me a favor?"

Blaise smiled. "Anything, princess."

"Kiss me."

He drew back in surprise. Blaise was expecting her to demand that she never get on a broom again. Blaise stared down at her, trying to figure her out. Then he hauled her up and kissed her hard. His mouth was grinding against hers and his tongue invaded her mouth. His hands went down her back where he pulled her up against his body.

Hermione grumbled something against his mouth and pushed him away. He let her push him back and with a concerned look he watched her for any signs of discomfort.

"What is it, honey?"

"Not like that."

"How then?"

"Kiss me like you love me," she whispered.

Time seemed to stand still. Blaise stared down at the girl in his arms. He thought for sure he must have imagined that faint request. She looked half asleep, her eyes almost closed and a small smile in the corner of her mouth. He brushed her hair slowly from her face and looked at how peaceful she seemed in his arms. Her usual attitude was gone and she appeared angelic and soft. Blaise wanted to hold her all night.

Slowly Blaise bent over and pressed a soft kiss to each of her eyelids and to the corners of her mouth. Then he cupped her face, feeling the warm softness against his fingers and took her mouth, soft and damp.

Hermione went still but her breathing came fast. She forced herself to lay there, to not reach up and force him into a longer or deeper kiss.

Blaise didn't need encouragement. He changed the angle of the kiss so he dip deeper into the sweetness of her mouth. She moaned softly and pressed up to him. He held her back with his hand on her cheek and kept his slow, leisurely pace. He took her bottom lip and nibbled at it gently while his hand rand down her cheek to her soft sweater around her waist.

Instead of pulling it up and coping a feel, as Hermione would have expected, he just held her to him, with his fingers dug in for warm. With the hand that was holding her head, he eased her back until she was arched against his legs. Then he eased his mouth away from hers and pressed soft kisses down her jaw and over her neck. Hermione shivered, not from the cold but at how soft and sweet he was being. His mouth was taking its time, not branding her with kisses like before, but tasting her.

Hermione was so caught up in the sensation of it that she didn't notice when he came back up her face to press the warm, soft kiss beneath her ear like he always does. Blaise stayed there for a long time, nuzzling her ear. He kept his lips there until he thought she understood.

He didn't know how to tell her what he was thinking so he tried to show her during this kiss. He knew that she really believed that he couldn't be gentle with her so he used all his strength to hold back and kiss her was if she was being cherished. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to control him self as he found that he just enjoyed hold her to him.

Then Blaise remembered that she was lying in the snow, probably freezing and he was appalled with himself. With a sigh, he pulled away. He was a little shook with how deeply he reacted to that kiss. After everything else they had already done together the fact that a kiss unnerved him seemed silly.

Blaise looked down at her content expression. She stared up at him, half-sleepy, half-awed. She opened her mouth to speak and Blaise was on edge waiting to see what she would say.

Hermione smiled. "If only…" Then she passed out.

Blaise groaned in frustration. He picked her up and went to find the silver cloak.

* * *

**Review please! They are like a drug... I get giddy and want to write write write!!!**


	16. Hollow Trust

**So, this is for the reviewers who were saying for Ginny to just grab Draco and do him. Stop reading my mind! If you already know what I'm going to do than it wont be fun to read! Haha. :)**

**Um, this chapter has the M rating for a reason! Read with caution! I would warn you guys but then you will know what's going to happen. Hmm... quite the predicament.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, His Friends, His Not Friends, Anyone else Really, or anything in the wizarding or muggle world. **

* * *

Ginny stood outside the door to Draco's private room. It was well into the night and everything was silent. Blaise had waited until after all the Slytherins had gone to bed and then he snuck her in. He was so happy for Ginny's plan that he almost didn't want to make her wait but instead disguise her as a Slytherin. Ginny was much more relieved that he waited because then it would mean that Draco was also asleep. She figured if she showed up in his bed he wouldn't put up too much of a fight.

She had some reservations about doing this because he obviously had his reasons for why he was keeping her away. But since he wouldn't talk to her and explain those reasons she knew she had to take matters into her own hands. Ginny was tired of him treating her so delicately recently and she felt it was time to show him that she was the same Ginny she had always been.

Ginny laid her hand on the silver snaked door and said the new password Blaise had given her. The snakes slithered away to reveal the door. Ginny grasped the knob, slowly turned it and pushed her way into Draco's room.

Outside the castle it was bright with light from the moon. Inside this room the thick velvety curtains were pulled shut so it was pitch black. No light could peek through. Ginny held up her hand but couldn't even see it in front of her face. Luckily she had been in Draco's room enough times to know her way around.

Hesitantly Ginny crept towards the bed as she listened to the sounds of Draco sleeping. He seemed restless because he tossed and turned a lot. She could hear some incoherent mumbling as he flipped over on his mattress.

Ginny's previous anxiety disappeared as she listened to him. Her heart called out to hold him; to make him at ease. She slipped the straps down from her white dress and let it pool at her feet. Then she slid off her underwear as she stepped out of her sandals. She had dressed simply so she would be able to undress quietly.

With no more hesitation Ginny slid right into his bed and pressed her naked body up against the warmth of Draco. In the dark, Ginny found his face. She ran a finger along the smooth jaw and reached up to stroke his hair away from his eyes. She couldn't see him but as she touched his face the crease on his brow went away at her gently strokes.

Unable to contain herself any more, Ginny pressed her lips to his in the darkness. His lips responded slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure. She didn't open his mouth but instead kissed him hard and intensely. Then Ginny lifted her mouth from his and started planting soft kisses along his jaw line. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and breathed him in. The smell of soap filled her nose and made her hold him tighter.

By this time Draco was responding to her more. His arms circled her waist and pulled her in close. His hands started to caress her skin earnestly, as if he wanted to make sure she was real. She started to tremble as his hands continued their meticulous examination of her body. His hands moved to her breasts and stroked them upward in a dominating way. Ginny moaned as he squeezed and rubbed them.

Draco did not rush his grasping hands but tortured Ginny by taking his time. Just when Ginny thought she couldn't take it anymore his hands moved down her belly and brushed the skin in between her legs. Ginny tried to push against him to hurry him along but his hands already moved on to her hips and thighs.

Every time Draco brought his hand back to the spot between her legs he would find her wetter and wetter. The half asleep Draco didn't want to rush himself and just thrust into her. He wanted to take his time. He enjoyed touching Ginny. He had known who it was the second she touched him. His body had responded in only a way that she could cause. But his mind was still a little fuzzy and he couldn't be quite sure if this Ginny was a dream or not. And even if she was he was going to enjoy himself.

His hands were re-exploring Ginny and she felt new and exciting. He had missed searching her more intimate places and the feeling of her under his long fingers. When he felt that she was properly warmed his hands slid back up her thighs and spread them apart. Then he kissed down her body until he was between her legs. His tongue slid into her and flicked over the sensitive area with the right amount of pressure and force.

In the dark every touch seemed more intense. Ginny had nothing to focus on but the sensations that Draco caused when he took over the seduction that she started. The texture of his tongue in her shot thrills up her spine. Ginny could feel every single one of them move through her and they added to her moan. Draco's talented fingers seemed to leave an imprint everywhere he touched her. Even the silk under her back felt more slick and cool. All of these things overwhelmed Ginny and she felt as if she couldn't breath.

Then Draco suddenly stopped and Ginny half sat up with a gasp at the sudden loss between her legs. She opened her mouth to complain but then she could feel Draco's body coming up to cover hers, held up slightly so he wouldn't crush her. Ginny dropped back down to the mattress as she sensed his body above hers. She clutched the sheets in her hands as she braced herself for him.

His lips returned to her mouth and he kissed her gently as he slid into her body. Ginny wrapped her legs around him and clung to him with her arms. She wanted to hold him as tightly to her as possible as if she was scared to let him go. Then Draco started to trust slowly into her. She moved her body to enhance the pleasure of him moving inside her.

Ginny pressed kisses into his neck and shoulders while she held him. In return Draco had his head buried in the crook of her shoulder while he clung to her soft body. They continued like this for awhile, clinging and thrusting. Neither one of them loosened up or increased their speed. Finally after a long time they climaxed, deep and shattering.

Draco shook and collapsed against Ginny. She reveled in being crushed by his body and wanted to hold him there but he rolled over, taking her with him until she was resting on him.

Ginny was quiet and sedate as her cheek rested against Draco's smooth chest. Ginny couldn't find the right words since this lovemaking was more intense than usual. She basked in the afterglow as she searched for the right way of expressing how he mad her feel. Since she couldn't come up with anything she listened to Draco to see if he would speak.

His breathing was deep and even.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. _He fell asleep! Tomorrow when he wakes up he will probably thing this whole thing was a dream!_

Then she smiled as she realized he was sleeping peacefully. Ginny snuggled herself in closer and joined Draco in sleep.

* * *

The early morning sun was pouring into Draco's room. Ginny had woken up sometime before the sun rose and opened the heavy curtains. Ginny pressed another kiss against Draco's chest. Her hair was trailing over his skin, tickling him a little and her hand was rubbing the smoothness of his body.

Draco smiled down at her. "I still can't believe you did that," he said as he brushed some hair out of her face.

She looked up at him from where she was resting on his chest. "Are you mad?"

"Mad?" he repeated in disbelief. "No. I'm in awe."

"Awe? Of me?"

"Of course."

Ginny glanced down to where her finger was tracing the outline of one of his muscles. With a slight look of guilt she confessed, "I thought you'd be mad."

Draco caressed her cheek. "You look cute when you think you have been bad."

Ginny scoffed.

"And no," he continued. "I couldn't be mad at you for letting me enjoy you like that. I thought that maybe I was dreaming." He chuckled.

"I figured."

"Mmm… a warm, soft, beautiful girl coming into my bed?" He pulled her up so he was nestled into her shoulder again. "No reason I can see to be mad."

"Well, it's just… you didn't try… you always held off… I could… Uhhgg! How is it after all we have gone through you still render me speechless?!"

Draco just smirked and cocked a brow.

"You know what I mean!" she said. "You didn't try to have sex with me!"

Draco squeezed her tight enough to make her squeak. "Oh, Ginny. I was a fool. I thought after what happened I had somehow damaged you. You seemed so empty and unlike yourself. I didn't want to cause you anymore pain. But you are so different today."

Ginny sat up and swatted him on the shoulder. "You crazy man! You… you held out on me to protect me? The only reason I was like that was because I didn't have you!"

Draco's smirk spread into a grin. "Oh, really?"

Ginny chastised him with a look. "Don't be smug."

They sat in satisfied silence for awhile. Ginny absentmindly stroked his hair while Draco held her other hand. The room was warm and their breathing was the only noise.

Then Ginny remembered something. "Draco? When the sun was coming up this morning I noticed something on your arm that I couldn't see last night." She grabbed his arm and Draco let her turn it over. There was a white bandage covering the Dark Mark.

"What happened?"

"Oh." Draco tried to duck his face but Ginny caught the guilty look that was there. "Well, I wanted to get rid of it and I couldn't find how to remove something like this in any of the books so I tried… to… uh, cut it off."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Gin, calm down. It would have just been an inch or two of skin."

Ginny gapped. "Wha… uh… I… eh… you… uh…"

"Ginny?"

"YOU IDIOT! You could have bled to death!"

"That is a little dramatic. I could have just gone to Madam Pomfrey. Without the Mark she probably would have just assumed I got into a fight."

"You could have gotten into trouble with… YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Ginny started punching him on the shoulder. Draco reached out and grabbed her arms and held them in his hands until she calmed down.

"He already knows I don't want any part of the Death Eaters. Besides, Ginny, it wouldn't go away. It just kept bleeding through the skin."

Ginny yanked out of his hands and grabbed his arm. As it lay in her lap, she stroked the bandages with a soft touch. Ginny whispered, "Why would you try to do that?"

Draco's eyes were soft. "Why do you think?"

Ginny was uncertain by his answer. It seemed to fill the air with questions and she didn't know what to ask him or how to respond to his question. She wanted to know what he meant, wanted to ask how he felt about her, or maybe tell him her feelings but the words stayed locked inside.

Instead she went with, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" She gestured to his arm.

Draco didn't answer. He just stared at her like she was crazy. His lack of response caused Ginny's mind to scream. Everything came back around to the fact that Draco still doesn't trust her. She knew that trust was really important to him and she hadn't done anything to earn it back like she said she would. His silence reminded her that because of what she did he still refused to trust her.

Ginny wanted to fill the silence. She didn't want him to think about the reasons he was so angry with her before, not while they were so happy together now. She almost opened her mouth to talk but she knew if she did she would accidently ask if he was still mad at her. And she didn't want to know his answer.

Instead Ginny bent over and, with her hair tickling the sides of his arm, pressed a soft kiss to his bandage.

Draco watched her with wide eyes. Then with a burst of emotion he grabbed her wrist and yanked her over across him. Now her lower stomach was resting on stomach with her butt in the air.

Ginny was caught off guard and landed smack across Draco. She rested her elbow on the bed and put the side of her face in her hand. She looked up at Draco and asked drolly, "Comfortable?"

Draco smirked and patted her butt. "Very."

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. The tension had been broken and they fell into another comfortable silence. Draco looked at the ceiling above him and stroked her back. Ginny stared at the windows in front of her and started to drift into a daydream.

"How the hell do you have windows?" Ginny's voice broke the silence.

"Sorry?" asked a confused Draco, who had been lost in thoughts.

"The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons," she reasoned. "How is it that you have windows? And they are high enough so no one can walk by."

"Oh. They are enchanted. I can choose any view outside that I want as long as it is a here at Hogwarts."

"So you choose," started Ginny as she pushed up her upper body to see out the window, "the lake?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why not the pitches or something? You can watch the competition practice."

"It's peaceful..."

Ginny went back down to rest on her arms once more. She looked back at the sky that wasn't really the sky.

"…And I don't have any competition," Draco finished.

Ginny scoffed again and punched his chest. It was hard at the angle she was in but she got in a good punch with Draco laughing.

"Ginny?"

"What?" she snapped, jokily.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Ginny jerked around to stare at him. Draco half smiled at the surprise on her face. Then glee spread over it and she asked happily, "Really?"

Draco nodded.

With a squeal, Ginny threw herself up at him and hugged him around the neck. Draco smiled and patted her back. "So, it that a yes?"

* * *

Ginny walked back though the hallways alone. She was half floating on air after sneaking out of the Slytherin common room before any of the Slytherins woke up and caught her in their domain. She was alone because she talked Draco out of walking her back to her tower. She knew that he must be really tired after last night and she didn't want to make him get out of bed yet. She told him that she didn't need a bodyguard and Hogwarts was safe enough. He didn't like that but he didn't argue.

Besides, Ginny wanted to think about wonderful everything felt now. She was so glad she took the chance and went after him again. She laughed to herself about how much she has to chase Draco around but in the end it is always worth it.

The stupid thought tugged at the back of her mind, reminding Ginny how things got awkward while they had been talking. She wondered if maybe Draco was pretending to be happy just to make her feel better while the whole time he is still upset with her. Maybe that anger is simmering and then he will blow up and get rid of her again. Ginny didn't think she could handle that again. She was aware how attached she got to Draco in such a short amount of time and losing him again might really break her.

Ginny tried to think of ways to get Draco to trust her again. She knew it wouldn't be easy because he didn't seem to confide in anyone. Except maybe her and Blaise. And now not even her. Sure he told her a few things. He only told her these things when she found out about it and confronted him with them. But he doesn't tell her about things that are really important to him.

She brushed off these thoughts as she smoothed her hair down. It was pretty messy from last night and her white dress was wrinkled from being on the floor all night. Ginny crept though the dark hallways trying to get as far away from the Slytherin rooms as she can.

Ginny had almost turned a corner when a hand grabbed her and shoved her back against the wall. Her head banged back and hit it, causing her to get dizzy.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" snickered a voice. Ginny focused on the person in front of her and recognized him as Malcolm Baddock, Keeper for the Slytherins.

"Let me go." She tried to push him away. He stood firm and didn't budge a bit.

"No," he said as he shoved her back against the wall. Malcolm eyed her messy hair and traveled down to her wrinkled dress. Then he looked past that and gazed at her body through her clothes. Ginny got fearful shivers everywhere he looked and goose bumps prickled on her skin. She tried squirming away from his hold but couldn't go anywhere.

"Talking a walk of shame? Who was it? Were you fucking Malfoy?" Malcolm grabbed a handful of her dress and yanked it up. Ginny gasped in shock and instinctively searched for her wand before she remembered that it was still in her room in Gryffindor tower. A room she would give anything to be in right now. She had forgotten her wand because she had been so excited to see Draco. She vowed that if she got away from this she will never forget it again.

Since she didn't have her wand she tried to punch and scratch at his face. Malcolm just seemed annoyed as he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "What's wrong with me, huh? I'm not good enough for you? I am much better than Malfoy. I have skill. You wanna see how skilled I am?" With that he returned to yanking up her dress.

Ginny started screaming. Malcolm slapped her. "Shut up, bitch." He let go of her hands and covered her mouth. Her pushing hands didn't have any affect on him. "Stupid blood traitor. You should be happy for this. I'm about to show you have a real Slytherin fucks."

He used his free hand to yank down his pants all the while ignoring her hands fighting him. He pressed his body against hers and Ginny tried to recoil but was met with the stone wall. She closed her eyes and started praying but the feeling of his dick against her stomach made her unable to think. She felt ill and wanted to cry but refused to let Baddock see her do it.

Malcolm came forward to lick her neck and Ginny froze. "You feel that, bitch? It is going to be so nice to take something of Malfoy's. I deserve it."

He flipped her around so she was facing the wall. This way she couldn't fight at him anymore and he didn't have to use his energy keeping her still. Ginny felt him squeeze her butt, tightly so his nails dug into her skin.

"You are going to fucking love this. You are going to moan so hard I might-"

A sound of voices came from around the corner. Ginny was half relieved, half terrified. In her scared state her mind created all kinds of scenarios for who those voices could be. She feared it might be more Slytherins coming to join in Malcolm's game. But the unrecognizable voices froze him.

He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled her head back towards him. With her ear right by his mouth, he whispered, "I'm letting you go now, bitch. But this isn't over." He loosened his grip on her hair and yanked up his pants. "And don't go telling your boyfriend about this either," he warned. "I'll just tell him you tried to seduce me. No matter whom they're fucking Slytherins side with Slytherins."

He shoved her away from him and Ginny took off running down the hall. She rounded a corner and kept running blindly because of the tears in her eyes. She didn't know where she was going until she found herself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ginny gasped out the password and ran to safety.

When she got to her bed she collapsed and started shaking. Her body convulsed and she leaned over to throw up on the side of her bed.

_What do I do? What do I do? _

Ginny held herself tightly and curled up bringing her knees to her chest. Her mind cast about frantically for the answer to that question.

_Maybe I should tell Draco! He'll do something! He's a Slytherin and a Captain and a guy and he'll do something. He wouldn't like that. He'll believe me. I know he will._

She recalled Malcolm's parting words. _No! Draco would never believe that. He'll believe me._

Ginny froze. _But Malcolm's a Quidditch player. Maybe Draco might not be so quick to believe me. He might think it was part of that stupid plan again._

_No, Ginny. That's stupid. Draco would know._

_But Draco doesn't trust you._

And there it was. The reason that Ginny wouldn't tell Draco what happened. She knew his trust was still in question and she can't test it now. Ironically it never crossed Ginny's mind that this doubt of Draco's trust in her meant she didn't trust him. She didn't trust him to believe in her. She didn't trust that he would help her out.

_What do I do?_

* * *

**Review please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase!!!**


	17. Forms of Therapy

**I have really smart reviewers! Way too smart for me! Such obvious solutions for Ginny! Haha. Well, I took the suggestion I was given and tried to have Ginny address them. Yes, I know. Ginny is already an overthinker the last thing she needs is more things to think about. It just happens that way. **

**I was going to post this last night but I got delayed with my TiVo'd American Idols so I couldn't even write the chapter till late. Much less put it on computer and post it. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns everything Harry Potter. I do not.**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Draco.

Ginny nodded.

The two of them were in Honeyduke's Sweet Shop, browsing through the aisles. Draco had noticed that Ginny was being distant the past few days so when a Hogsmeade trip came up he went with her to see if anything cheered her up. He thought if she showed an interest in anything he would buy it for her but so far she was just going through the motions of shopping.

They had already been to Zonko's, Dervish and Banges, and now Honeyduke's and Draco was running out of ideas. He considered taking her to Madam Pudifoot's since he knew that girls liked that place but he wasn't sure he could deal with a place like that. He figured the last thing Ginny needed was pink confetti tossed on her. Draco shuddered just thinking about it.

"Hey, how 'bout some cockroach clusters?" Draco held out one and wiggled his brows.

Ginny just ignored him and moved down the aisle.

Draco frowned. _Hmm… maybe for her I will face the pink confetti._

He caught up with her down the row where she was staring at the Spindle Lick 'O' Rish spiders without really seeing them. They were crawling in the case and trying to climb up the side of the glass.

"Care you don't leave one of those lying around. Your roommates might try to kill it," he joked.

Ginny barely glanced at him as she moved on to the selection of different fudges.

"Ginny, please, I'm trying really hard here. I don't usually try this hard. I've never HAD to try this hard. Just talk to me," Draco begged.

"Harry really likes treacle fudge," she softly said to the case of fudges.

"UHHHHGGG!!" growled Draco has he held up his hands like he was going to shake her. Ginny jumped back with her eyes wide open.

"Don't touch me!" she yelped, half panicked. A few of the students who were also shopping today jumped and turned to stare. Some Ravenclaw girls scurried away from the couple.

Draco froze at her words. With his brow creased he looked at his hands curiously and dropped them to his sides. He gazed at her expression and sadly whispered, "Ginny, I would never hurt you."

Ginny covered her mouth with her hand and gasped. She stared at him a little shaky. She removed her hand and, in a hushed tone, said, "Oh, Draco, I know that. I'm just a little jumpy. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," he said earnestly. "Come here." Draco held his arms out and beckoned for her to come to him. Ginny hesitantly stepped forward and let him embrace her. She buried her face in the front of his black hoodie.

Draco looked up to glare at any lingering shoppers who were still staring at them and whispering. They took one look at his face and scattered out of the aisle, heads bent to whisper about what just happened.

When they were gone, Draco hugged Ginny tighter, felling the heat of her body through their sweatshirts. He just enjoyed holding her for a few minutes before he asked, "Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Let be buy you something. You obviously need cheering up."

She shook her head again.

"Would you like to brave the pink confetti?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

"Yes."

"Then I know what you need." Draco let Ginny past the displays of sweets, around the students, and out of Honeyduke's. He kept a protective arm around her as he turned left and walked down the street.

"Draco, I really don't want anything from Zonko's," complained Ginny as Draco walked her towards it.

"No, no. Not that," said Draco when they went past it. The next store they came upon was Gladrags Wizardwear. It had all kinds of different clothing in the window, ranging from school robes to formal wear, even to some costumes. Ginny started to walk past it but Draco turned her towards the door. Ginny looked up at the sign confused and sent a questioning glance towards Draco.

"Are you planning on buying me socks?"

Draco chuckled as he opened the door. "Hah. No. Heaven forbid I'm allowed to buy you anything. Even something as lame as socks."

Ginny looked around the store as she walked in, trying to figure out why he would bring her to a clothing store. Draco put his arm around her once again and led her through the racks. Ginny watched him suspiciously as he walked briskly through the store.

Then they turned a corner and there stood Hermione and Luna, arguing about the best color for blondes to wear while holding out dresses from the racks.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Ginny!" they squealed as they came over to hug her.

"We are so sorry-"

"We looked for you everywhere-"

"We wanted to ask you to come-"

"I needed a dress."

"When we couldn't find you we assumed you were going to spend the day with Draco."

"We are so sorry we didn't ask you to come-"

"We should have tried harder-"

"STOP!" cried Ginny. "It's okay! I could have easily asked you guys. I've been a little… distracted lately."

"I'll bet," slyly said Hermione as she looked at Draco. He had been backing up during that outpour but he froze as Ginny turned around to look at him.

"You knew they'd be here?"

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked. "Uh, it is one week till the ball and… they're girls. It wasn't that hard to figure out." He ignored Hermione's glare as he walked back over to Ginny. He pulled her towards him and pressed his forehead against hers. He whispered, "You wouldn't talk to me. I thought you might need your friends."

With soft eyes, Ginny stroked his cheek. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Draco smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before releasing her to Luna, who instantly grabbed Ginny's hand and led her to the row of brightly colored, jewel toned dresses. Luna chattered excitedly and started to pull out dresses to try on.

When they got far enough away Draco caught Hermione's eye over a clothing rack. Curious, she came around and listened to him while looking at the clothes.

"Something's wrong with Ginny," Draco whispered.

"What do you mean? She seemed fine," answered Hermione in a low tone.

"Have you been around her lately?"

"Well, no. She has been up in her room a lot or in class."

"She won't tell me what's wrong. I'm hoping she'll confide in you guys. Whatever it is has really got her… freaked."

Hermione's face grew steely and determined. "I'll talk to her. But you know if she does tell us I won't be able to tell you. I can't spy on her."

Draco drew up proudly. "I'm not asking you to. Just take care of her."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Hermione glanced at him. "You know, you're not so bad… for a Slytherin."

Draco smirked. "Oh, please. I know how you really feel about Slytherins. Or _a Slytherin…"_

Hermione turned to scoff at him but he had already swept away. Shaking her head, she went to catch up with the other two girls.

* * *

"I'm telling you that the amber dress looks beautiful with your pale hair, Luna" insisted Hermione.

Luna looked down at the golden amber dress she was trying on. It was tight and low cut, showing off much more skin than Luna was comfortable with. The color did make her hair glow though. She looked angelic and scandalous at the same time. Luna was not sure that was how she wanted to appear when Harry saw her. She wanted a softer, pretty look. "Yeah, it is nice," reluctantly said Luna. "But don't you think that the pink...?"

"No, no, no, no. The pink is too cutesy. It gives you…"

Ginny rested her head against the back of the chair next to the mirrors outside the dressing room. There were mirrors in the dressing rooms but Hermione was making Luna use the ones that had a small platform so they can discuss it. They had been at this for several hours and now not only was Ginny exhausted emotionally but physically as well.

She hadn't been able to concentrate on finding a dress for herself because her mind kept going back to what happened to her a few days ago. Because it was always in the back of her mind, she was acting edgy and emotional. Ginny had even jumped a few times when someone came up behind her.

Ginny wondered if Malcolm would actually try to find her again like he threatened he would. She was being more cautious: keeping her wand closer to her, making sure people are always around and not visiting after hours. She hated living in this constant fear but she wasn't sure what else to do.

She thought about telling someone. The obvious choice would be a professor. However, the idea of explaining to McGonagall what happened and how he had touched her made her feel dirty. She didn't think she could look at McGonagall's face and go through with it.

Since Ginny had already ruled out Draco she thought about telling one of the other boys in her life. She considered telling her brother… for all of about two seconds. She knew telling him would be a very bad idea. He freaked out when she just held hands with a boy. In she told him about Malcolm he would probably blow up and try to kill him in front of everyone. Then the whole school would find out what happened. Yeah, telling her brother might not be the best choice.

Then Ginny considered telling Harry but they weren't that close of friends. Plus, he was so happy with Luna lately. He already had so many problems that she couldn't add another load to his already heavy shoulders and take away some of his happiness.

Her mind went back to Draco. She knew it was hard on him to watch her be so miserable. He had been trying to get her to open up the past few days but today he was really determined about it. Ginny figured she was probably driving him crazy and she didn't like doing that. She wanted to make herself snap out of this just so he wouldn't be upset anymore. She thought back to how get he reacted in Honeyduke's. He had been so hurt when she got scared of him.

Ginny burst into tears.

Hermione noticed first. She had been watching Ginny for the past couple of hours and noticed that she wasn't as invested in the shopping as the other two. When Ginny started crying she tore over to the chair she was sitting at and squatted down beside it. "Gin? Gin? What's wrong?"

Luna saw Hermione leave her and followed her eyes to the hunched over Ginny. With the tight dress still on she hurried to Ginny as fast as she could and took a seat next to her. With big concerned eyes, she pleaded, "Ginny, talk to us, please."

"You are scaring us."

Ginny quietly sobbed into her hands. The other two didn't speak and there was silence in their part of the store, save Ginny's crying. By this time the amount of shoppers had thinned out and the rest of them moved to the other side of the shop.

She wiped her tears on her cheeks but more tears took their spot. "It's nothing."

"You don't cry over nothing," said Hermione.

"We are your friends, Ginny. If you can't trust us, who can you trust?" insisted Luna with her innocent voice.

Ginny sniffed in her hands. Slowly she wiped the tears from her face again. "You're r-right," she hiccupped. She looked up at her friends' faces. One was earnest and scared; the other watchful and worried. Even though they haven't been together very much lately, they dropped what they were doing when they saw she was upset and for that Ginny was grateful. She just hoped that they wouldn't treat her differently after she told them.

She reached out and took both of their hands and rested them in her lap. "If I tell you guys something you have to promise never to tell anyone."

"I promise."

"Me too."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I mean you have to swear on your lives. On whom you love and their life. On everything you cherish. You have to swear you will never never never ever tell another soul what I am about to tell you."

"Sounds serious," pondered Hermione out loud.

"I swear," declared Luna. They both looked at Hermione.

"Oh, alright. I swear."

Ginny took a deep breath. "The other day when I was leaving Draco's room something happened. I was walking through the dungeon hallways when… I ran into Malcolm Baddock. The Keeper for Slytherin… Anyway, he… he attacked me."

There was silence as the other two considered what she said. Luna watched Ginny's face carefully while Hermione chewed her tongue in thought.

"Um, what spell did he use?" asked Hermione.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Er, no, Hermione. He didn't attack me like that. He… attacked me." She looked at them significantly.

"Oh… OH!" Luna said first. Hermione gasped.

"Are you okay?"

"So he…?"

"No," Ginny said quickly. "I mean, he tried but he let me go. Someone was coming. I was just so scared."

"Well, YEAH!" exclaimed Hermione as she jumped up. "I'm going to KILL HIM! KILL HIM!! I'm sure I can think of a spell that won't be traced back to me. How could he do that? And INSIDE Hogwarts!? We are supposed to be SAFE here and now we have guys attacking people in the hallways? That sick son of a-"

"Hermione!" reprimanded Luna.

"No, no. I'm going to KILL him. I don't care. I'm going to get anyone who will help. I bet Blaise will! Oh, he will find this very fun indeed."

"Hermione, you swore you wouldn't tell," reminded Ginny. "Especially not Blaise."

"Oh. Yeah. Damnit."

Luna grasped Ginny's hand tighter. "So, you haven't told anyone besides us?"

"No," confessed Ginny. "And I'm not going to."

"WHAT?!" yelped Hermione.

"Shh…"

"You have to tell a PROFESSOR! They can do something about it! We can tell McGonagall!"

"No way. The idea of talking to her about it makes me nauseous. Having to tell her about feeling when he…"

"You don't have to give her details!"

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, I can't."

"ARRGG!!" growled Hermione as she marched away through the racks. Her hands were curled at her sides and she stomped her feet. The other two watched her leave, knowing she will calm down soon enough and come back.

Luna leaned forward. "Are you going to tell Draco?"

Ginny scoffed. "No. Assuming he actually believes me he will get really really mad and most likely try to fight Baddock which will inform my brother who will make a big deal and inform the school and then my brother will probably get killed in the process cause he isn't very good at battle spells and then Draco will kill Baddock and get expelled and get sent to Azkaban where I will never get to see him again."

Luna blinked. "Why did you say 'assuming he actually believes me'?"

Ginny stared at her. "Really? Out of everything I said _that's_ what you pay attention to?"

Hermione came stomping back. The redhead and the blond turned to look at her. She had smoothed her ruffled feathers and was taking deep breathes. "So you really won't tell McGonagall?" she asked calmly.

"Nope."

"Or Snape? He _is_ head of Slytherin."

"Good God no," Ginny jerked back and shuddered. Luna even looked appalled.

"I just want to help you, Gin."

Ginny smiled. "You have. Both of you. You were here when I was ready to talk."

"How do you feel?" asked Luna.

Ginny thought for a moment. Then she nodded and patted Luna's hand. "Better. It actually helped to talk about it and not bottle it up. I think that was the worst part. And as scary as it was, he didn't actually do anything. So, I'll be okay."

Hermione and Luna hugged Ginny. When they were done, Ginny pulled back and smiled widely. "Come on. Let's go find a dress. I've got a very worried Slytherin to impress."

* * *

"Ginny, your dress is beautiful!"

"You are going to knock Draco's sock off."

Ginny smiled and patted her bag. Spending time with her friends had helped her so much. They made everything almost normal. She was still a little edgy but she figured that was to be expected. She knew she wouldn't be instantly better but she felt so much better after talking to them.

She was surprised she didn't think of them when she was casting about for someone to talk to. That just showed how distant they had gotten since they started chasing their guys. They vowed to be better, mostly because they knew Ginny needed them but also they didn't want to be like those girls that forgot their friends.

"So, Hermione, I noticed that you got that dress that you loved too. Does that mean Blaise finally asked you?" asked Luna.

Hermione scoffed. "No."

Luna and Ginny stopped in their tracks. "What? Why?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Cause he hates me? Cause he's evil? Cause he likes to mess with my miiiiiind?"

"Uh, none of thee above?" sweetly said Luna.

Hermione half-jokily glared at her. "Cute. Oh, wait! I know! It's because he doesn't want to be seen with me in public!"

"Now that cannot be true," protested Luna. The three girls started walking down the street again.

"Really, Luna? Have you _ever _seen us together?"

Luna searched quickly through her memories. Ginny tried to help her. "The night Draco came in to punch him!"

"No one else was around. And Ginny we already talked about this! Remember, library? He looked around?"

"Oh." Ginny shrugged. "So ask him."

Hermione shook her head. "No way. I will not put myself out there and risk embarrassment when he rejects me. I am _not _making the first move. I'll go alone."

Luna spoke up, softly. "Why don't you go with Ron?"

Hermione stared at her. "Have you been hitting the firewhiskey?"

"Well, at one time you did like him," argued Luna. "And it might make Blaise jealous."

"No, I can't do that. It's wrong. I'm just going to go alone." At her declaration the other two protested and tried to sway her but Hermione just ignored them.

They continued down the street, looking in some windows as they went. They passed a small store with a striking window display of elegant jewelry. Ginny's eye immediately caught sight of a necklace that was near the bottom. It had an expertly cut green-colored jade stone that shone clearly, without any cloudiness. Ginny thought it looked simple but beautiful. She sighed. "It's it beautiful?"

Hermione pointed to a small sign. "Look at the price."

Ginny whistled. "Wow. I've never seen that many nines together."

Luna looked up. "Why in there a jewelry store in Hogsmeade?"

"Because it's not just regular jewelry," Hermione explained. "There are some people who use stones to hold spells or enchanted them some way. Like the ruby there. You could cast a spell so that the person wearing it could feel tough. Or lustful. Whatever."

"Why do we never learn this?" asked Ginny.

"What would we need it for? We have no reason for it. And we won't be able to afford it. I'm surprised this store is here."

"Well, enchanted or not that necklace is beautiful." Ginny looked wistfully in the window. "I'll never be able to afford stuff like that."

Luna giggled. "Why don't you get Draco to buy it for you?"

Ginny shook her head. "No way. I don't want him to buy anything for me. I would never be able to enjoy it because it would seem like he felt bad for me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gin, I swear. Is there anything you are not going to over think in your relationship?"

"I already have Draco. I'm already the winner in this relationship. Anything else would seem unfair."

Luna frowned. "You don't have to put yourself down. You are a prize."

"Hah!"

Hermione shrugged. "Okay, then wait until you marry him and buy it yourself with your new money."

Ginny burst into laughter as they turned away from the window. She held her sides and tried to contain herself. "Oh, yeah, right. Me? Marry Draco? My mother would have a stroke. His family would disown him and there wouldn't be any money. Plus, me marry a Malfoy? A Weasley? Can you imagine? Hello, I'm Mrs. Ginny Malfoy?" Ginny could barely finish for her laughing. The other two smiled and shook their heads at her giggles.

"It could happen!" protested Luna.

"Oh, Luna, ever the optimist. Harry must love that about you."

"Mmm… he does." Luna smiled dreamily.

Ginny sighed. "I will say this for Draco… he has been able to put up with my crazy so far. I'm surprised I haven't caused him to have a meltdown."

Hermione shook her head. "He is too tough for that."

"He really was worried this time. I feel so bad for making him frantic."

Luna said quickly, "You can't feel bad after what happened to you!"

Ginny shrugged. "I just need to remember that I have a wonderful guy who is constantly trying to take care of me. I need to appreciate it while I still have it." She smiled. "I think he can help me get over anything."

"I still think you could end up being with him forever," grumbled Luna.

Ginny looked ahead to the Three Broomsticks and saw Draco outside of it, leaning cockily against the wall. The low sun glinted upon his hair and his black hoodie hugged his muscles. He had his regular smirk as he watched her approach from a distance.

"You know, Luna. There it something to be said of optimism…," confessed Ginny as she picked up speed. "…It fuels my daydreams."

Hermione and Luna hung back and Ginny hurried towards Draco. He pushed away from the wall as she got closer and waited. A smile spread across Ginny's face and his brows went up in surprise. He stared in shock at the happy state she was in. Her old energy was back as she jogged towards him.

When she reached him, Ginny threw her arms around Draco and squeezed him. Draco stood still, bemused, until he hesitantly put his arms around her.

Draco chuckled as he patted her back. "Are you feeling better than?"

"I am now," Ginny answered as she dug her face into him.

* * *

**Woo!!! Review please! They are very helpful! Please?**


	18. Winter Ball Part 1

**So, I was rereading one of my stories last night and cringing. I used to have a beta who fixed my grammar and tensing (someone pointed this out to me in this story) but I don't have her anymore so I have to do it on my own and I'm bad at that sort of thing. Anyway, rereading it made me want to apologize: I'm sorry you guys have to deal with bad grammar! But it's almost over anyway so no worries.**

**Rereading this chapter totally reminded me I already had an attempted rape scene. Jeez, Brini. **

**My reviews are predicting things again! Quick! Distract them! Send in the distracting couple Blaise and Hermione!**

**But first, a little Ginny and Draco...**

**Disclaimer: This is the part where I say I don't own Harry Potter and no one cares cause they want to read the story!**

* * *

"Hermione, I'm so glad you decided to darken your hair for the ball. It looks so stunning with your dress color," said Ginny as she helped her friend finish her hair. Hermione was wearing a crimson red satin dress that contrasted beautifully with her newly darkened hair. It gathered in pleats around the torso before flowing into a mermaid shape. The dress hugged her curves and made her appear taller.

Hermione felt herself blush and hid her face so Ginny couldn't see. She loved how sexy the dress made her feel. It will help when she is showing Blaise how confident she is without him.

The door to Ginny's room burst open and Luna ran in. Hermione and Ginny turned to stare at her in complete surprise. "Luna, it amazes me how you are able to get in here. Seriously, should we be worried when we go to sleep at night that everyone else can get in as easily as you?" asked Ginny.

Luna waved off the question. "No time for that now! Harry's out there! I couldn't let him see me without getting your opinion first. How do I look?" Luna spun in a circle to show them her hair and dress. The dress was a topaz satin gown with a lace halter and a flared hemline. Her hair blonde hair was sleek and straight, all the way down her back. The two shades of yellow were bright and shining together and made Luna look radiant.

"You're beautiful," sighed Ginny.

Hermione nodded. "I'm so glad you didn't listen to me, Luna. While that dress might not be as overly sexy as the ones I wanted you to get, it is gorgeous. And it's perfect for you."

Luna beamed. "Thank you, Hermione. And while it might not be as revealing or as tight as yours…"

Hermione grinned.

"…I still think it's sexy."

"It is," agreed Ginny.

"Harry's jaw is going to hit the floooooor," Hermione said proudly.

"I sure hope so."

Ginny finished Hermione's hair and made sure all the bouncy curls were in place. Then she reached up to make sure her own hair hadn't come out of its up do. "Are you guys ready?"

Luna squealed and bounced in place.

"I think that is a yes," said Hermione.

"Then lets go have a night to remember!" proclaimed Ginny.

* * *

Draco waited at the bottom of the stairs. He looked around at the other guys who were meeting there dates there and most of them were running their hands through their hair or mussing their robes. Draco wanted to fidget too but he had made sure everything was perfect before he left and he didn't want to mess it up. _Despite what everyone thinks, this type of perfect doesn't just happen._

He looked up the stairs again but there was no sign of Ginny. He was getting nervous even though he didn't show it and considered going to look for her. However, he was standing by the Great Hall doors so it wasn't like she could sneak past him.

Draco looked up again and she was there. Ginny was slowly descending the stairs as her long gown flowed around her. She was wearing a chiffon deep jade halter dress with rhinestones on the straps. It had an empire waist which also featured rhinestones. The bottom of it was light and airy and floated away from her. Draco didn't know all of this but he did notice that the color of the dress made her skin look like porcelain and her hair a more fiery red. It reminded him of pure rubies.

_Perfect._

Draco straightened up and rushed to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. When Ginny got to the last step he reached out, took her hand and brought it to his lips. He could feel her hand quiver in his.

Ginny gave him a dazzling smile which sucked all the air from Draco's lungs. He led her away from the stairs and from the gathering couples and over to a corner where no one could hear them. He opened his mouth to speak a few times but couldn't get the words out. Then he shoved his hands in his pocket and finally blurted, "I have something for you."

She lost her smile as she asked, "What is it?"

"Don't get mad," Draco warned as he pulled a box out from the inside of his dress robes. It was velvet and rectangle-shaped. He tried to hand it to her but she wouldn't take it.

"No, Draco. I don't want-"

"Just open it," Draco requested as he opened her hand and placed it there. "Please," he added softly.

Ginny let out a huge sigh of frustration as she opened the box. Inside was a dazzling jade necklace; almost like the one she had seen in the store. However this one was smaller and didn't have diamonds. It was still magnificently cut as it rested on its delicate gold chain.

"It's not as big as the one you wanted," Draco hurried to explain. "I'm sorry but even my allowance couldn't have afforded that one."

Ginny just kept staring at the necklace. "How did you know?" she saw in a low voice.

Draco grinned. "I have my ways."

When she didn't answer him, Draco frowned. "Is it okay? I'm sorry it's not the same one. If I had known that you had your heart set one that one I would have tried harder-"

"It's b-beautiful." Ginny's voice cracked. "I… I can't take this. It's too much." She tried to give Draco the necklace back but he copied her and wouldn't grab it.

"I want you to have it. That's why I bought it. Plus, the store won't let me take it back. It has your name on it."

"What?" Ginny said baffled. She turned it over and on the back of the stone, engraved in the gold was the name Ginerva Molly Weasley. "Oh, dear."

"See?" Draco pointed out proudly. "I'm just glad you like it."

"Of course I do. It's perfect. It's even better than the other one because it's more like me. It's simple."

"Well, I don't know if I'd go that far," Draco said as he took the necklace to put it on her. "I just I want you to be able to wear it all the time… you know… so you can think of me. And to remind everyone else that you belong to me."

"I don't need a necklace to think of you," Ginny murmured as she turned to him. "But thank you." She reached up to give him a quick kiss.

Draco took her hand and laid it on his arm. Then he turned and led Ginny into the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione sat at an empty table watching her two best friends dancing with their boyfriends. They looked radiant and the smiles on their faces couldn't go away. Just as she had predicted, Harry nearly fell over when he saw Luna. The two seemed blissful and in their own little world.

While she had already danced with a couple of guys, Hermione felt like taking a break. The number of single guys were few and she didn't want to wear them out when the ball barely started. Unfortunately her friends were too content to stop dancing which forced Hermione to sit at the table alone.

Hermione had already surveyed the room for Blaise but she couldn't spot him. She would be pissed if she had gotten all dressed up and he wasn't even here. She wanted to make him regret not asking her and she knew Blaise wouldn't respond well to that.

Hermione eyes her tall heels. _Whenever you want to fight, Blaise, I am ready to go head to head with you._

The last time she had done anything with him was the day Blaise tried to teach her how to ride a broom. She had fuzzy memories about what happened after she crashed into the snow but whatever happened has got Blaise avoiding her.

_I'm starting to miss him._

She shoved that thought out of her mind. _No. No, I am not missing him. I am sick of him yanking me around. One second he's chasing me around and now he has disappeared. What the hell happened that night?_

"Distracted?"

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin at the familiar voice. She turned to look at the speaker and found Blaise, looking very striking in his dress robes. They made him look taller and more commanding. More intimidating.

She was not intimidated. "Oh, hello," Hermione said indifferently.

Blaise was staring down at her with his mouth gaped. "What are you wearing?!"

Hermione looked down at herself. "Uh, a dress?"

"Where is the rest of it? You're showing a little much up there, princess," He waved at her bare shoulders and the top of her dress. "Don't you have a scarf or something? And it looks a little tight. Can you breathe?"

Hermione scoffed. "Who are you, my father? It's only because you are looking down at me. Sit down and you won't get an eyeful." She waved at a chair and then crossed her arms, which pushed her breasts up higher.

Blaise glared at her. "I'm just trying to help. There are a lot of guys who might try to take advantage."

"Of me?" she laughed.

Blaise smirked and sat back. "Yeah, you are a force to be reckoned with, princess. Only the bravest should try."

"Hah. Whatever you need to tell yourself to boost your ego. What are you even doing here?" she demanded.

Blaise opened his mouth to speak but a younger Hufflepuff boy approached the table.

"Um, e-excuse me. I noticed y-you were sitting alone earlier and I wanted to ask you to dance," the Hufflepuff said.

"Earlier, huh?" questioned Hermione.

"Well, y-yeah. I finally got up the courage to come over here."

Blaise snorted. "If you couldn't handle that then I suggest you leave now, kid. This woman will eat you alive."

Hermione slapped her hand on the table and shot Blaise a fiery glare.

"Er, I didn't ask you. I asked her," the Hufflepuff argued.

"Well, you wanted to ask her when you thought she was alone. _She's not alone now," _Blaise said meaningfully. The boy gulped looked from the steely face of Blaise to the stormy look on Hermione's He scurried away from the table.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Hermione snapped as she stood up from the table.

"Come on," Blaise laughed as he followed her. "Baby, that guy was a pussy. He would have never been able to handle you."

"Handle me?! Nobody handles me!"

Blaise smirked at her.

Hermione got flustered. "H-how do you know I didn't want to dance with him?"

"You sure didn't try real hard if you did." Blaise reached out and took her hand. He gently pulled Hermione towards him and leaned in so his face was only a couple of inches from hers. "Besides, I know you didn't want to dance with him. You want to dance with me."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue with him. _How dare you?! You jackass! Oh, I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! _But even as she inwardly ranted, Hermione let herself get pulled to the dance floor.

When they got to their destination, Blaise turned to face her. He took her hand up with his and circled her waist. With their eyes locked, Blaise took the step to lead her around the dance floor. Even though it went against her nature, Hermione let him guide her.

Her skin tingled and she felt giddy. She tried to steel up her anger but he was focused, fixed, intently on her face. He didn't seem to notice anything else, not the music, not the other dancers.

Hermione noticed that something was different about him. She didn't notice it before at the table but somehow Blaise had changed. His face was harder, more determined. There was something in his eyes while they were staring at her but Hermione didn't know what. It just made her shiver.

Blaise felt it. His eyes lowered and he pulled her closer as they turned. Hermione resisted the urge to push up closer to him. Her resolve was weakening and he hadn't even said anything.

_He is messing with you, Hermione. Don't fall for his tricks._

"Hermione?" he whispered.

_Oh, god. Don't do it. Don't listen. _"Don't do it."

"Sorry?"

Hermione's shocked gaze met his at she realized she said the last part out loud. "Uh, nothing. Um, what do you want?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow at her. Hermione couldn't keep eye contact with him and looked away. He watched as she bit her lip and he froze. She looked at him questionably but Blaise didn't say anything. Instead he just leaned in and nuzzled her ear.

The feeling was so familiar to Hermione that she forgot where they were. She wrapped one of her hands tighter around his shoulders and placed the other on the back of his head. The sensation of Blaise being this close to her again overwhelmed her and Hermione couldn't figure out what to say.

She knew she didn't hate him. Quite the opposite. She had known that for awhile. Had even almost confessed as much to the girls but never to him.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but then Blaise pressed his usual kiss below her ear. Suddenly, some memories came back from the other night. She couldn't remember everything but she did remember him picking her up from the snow and cradling her close. She remembered his kiss; the one he always gives when he was being tender. She concentrated, trying to remember what else happened in the snow. If anything was said.

"What the hell is going on here??!"

Blaise and Hermione jumped away from each other and turned to find a very angry, very red-looking Ronald Weasley. He looked shocked as he shot his glance from Hermione to Blaise and back to Hermione. Some other students looked over and started whispering.

"Um, Ron? What do you want?" asked Hermione.

"A Slytherin, Hermione?! A SLYTHERIN?" Ron shouted.

"What do you care? Why are you even bothering me?" asked Hermione calmly as Blaise moved in closer to her, partly to shield her.

"I just didn't know you were so much of a slut that you'd give it up to one of them!" yelled Ron. Blaise's eyes were inflamed and he moved to attack Ron but Hermione stopped him with a hand on his arm.

More people stopped dancing and turned to look at them. Hermione saw Luna and Harry come over but couldn't see Draco and Ginny.

Hermione drew up her spine and answered, "I am not a slut. I didn't 'give anything up.' Mind your own business, Ronald."

"Oh, so I wouldn't fuck you so you had to take the first guy who would! I just didn't know you would be so disgusting about it," spat Ron.

Hermione was livid. Her fists curled and she wanted to scratch his face. Blaise saw her expression and smiled, knowing that Hermione was about to be unleashed.

"Despite what you might think, Ron, your rejection wasn't that big of a loss. I didn't was to "fuck" you, as you so delicately put it because you were any good. In fact, you sucked. I mean, really really sucked." Hermione said pitifully. "Come on, didn't you know that girls are supposed to get off too? Probably not because it didn't last long enough for you to figure that out. Not that you could have done it anyway. I tend to like my men bigger."

Ron opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish my dance." She turned to leave.

"Yeah, so you can go open your legs for him. Don't worry, he'll forget you soon enough like I did."

Hermione tore around, ready in full fight mode. Her eyes were blazing, her face was stormy and she was stiff with anger. Unleashing, she shouted, "Should I tell everyone what you tried to do to me out on the Quidditch pitch, Ron? You want to talk about how disgusting Slytherins are? Take a look at yourself, Weasley King! You aren't worth shit! You think you can sit on your Quidditch throne and treat people like_ shit_ but you are no better and I'm sick of it. You needed to be knocked off that throne a long time ago and I am here to do it.

"And you want to talk about Blaise? How I can't be with him? How he'll FORGET me? At least he is worth the time I'm with him! He is a much better man than you are and while he might be sarcastic, rude, condescending, snarky, even mean-"

"Where are you going with this, princess?" choked Blaise.

Hermione continued, "While he might be any of those things, I CAN be with him because I love him!"

There was silence in the Great Hall. Everyone heard everything Hermione just said. Some people were whispering about the first part and some girls were nodding while others started to murmur about Hermione's confession.

Hermione herself was completely frozen.

Professor McGonagall rushed over with Snape behind her. She looked disapprovingly at Ron and Hermione but addressed Ron first. "Mr. Weasley. 100 points from Gryffindor. And you have to leave the ball for the rest of the night. Try to leave without causing a scene."

Ron grumbled and turned to go.

"Oh, and Mr. Weasley? My office, tomorrow." Then McGonagall turned to Hermione. "As for you, Miss Granger…"

Hermione was still frozen.

"…Try not to yell at anyone else tonight. But tomorrow, come into my office, first thing, as we need to discuss something you said," McGonagall finished.

"Can she bring a friend?" asked Luna. "Someone else might need to talk to you."

McGonagall looked confused but she nodded and turned away. She saw all the people watching and said, "Is the ball done? Or are you going back to your business?"

The rest of the students turned away and started dancing when the music came back on. Luna checked that Hermione was okay but was led away by Harry, who understood that Blaise was the one who needed to take care of this.

Blaise walked over to Hermione. She was staring in front of her and hadn't moved a muscle. She didn't even seem to be breathing.

"Honey?" he asked.

"Eh…eh…eh…" she choked. Her tongue felt too big for her mouth. The rest of the sounds coming out of her were unidentifiable.

Blaise grabbed her arm, turned and led her out of the Great Hall. She followed stiffly behind him and still didn't speak. He led her to an outdoor room, like a regular room but with arches that opened to the outside air. He put her in front of a bench but when she still didn't move he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down.

He took a seat in the bench across from her and watched her face. She was still staring and Blaise didn't know what to do to snap her out of it.

"Was it true, baby?" he asked quietly.

Hermione blinked and looked at him. He quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he waited for her answer. She gulped in some air.

"Was what true?" she squeaked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Don't play with me, princess."

Hermione snapped, "Play with you? Play with you?! You have been _torturing_ me!"

"How have I been torturing you?!" he retorted.

"I haven't seen you since the day in the snow!"

Blaise pointed at her. "See there! _That's _torture. Honey, you are totally fucking with my mind!"

"W-What?" Hermione sputtered.

"After what you did to me that day… trying to get me to show you how I felt and then you didn't even acknowledge it the next day!"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't remember that happened that night!" Hermione waved her hands.

Blaise drew back. "Really? I thought you remembered. You told me to kiss you… like I love you."

"WHAT? I did WHAT?"

"Yeah, and then you didn't mention it again so I came to the conclusion that you were just playing mind games."

"You think I would do that?" asked Hermione in shock.

"I don't know! We play some pretty shitty games with each other, princess," Blaise confessed.

Hermione scoffed. "I know! Like how you've been avoiding me for the past week and not even telling me why!"

Blaise looked at her significantly. "Sound familiar?"

Hermione remembered how she treated him after the first time they had sex. She blushed guiltily and Blaise nodded at her expression.

"Why did you do that?" Blaise asked.

"Because… I got scared. That first time shook me so much and I've never had that. I needed time to see if the way I felt about you was because of that. And then after I realized that it was more than sex I kept you away so you couldn't hurt me."

"Why would I hurt you?" Blaise asked as he took her hand.

"Because you don't love me," Hermione said simply. The heartbreak in her voice was definite.

Blaise pulled her up from her seat and pulled her in close. "That day in the snow you asked me to kiss you like I love you. I want you to know how that kiss went." Then he kissed her softly, slowly on the lips matching the same movements of that day. Hermione shook and pulled him tighter to her but Blaise didn't deepen his kiss. Instead he broke it off and nuzzled his face in her hair. He pressed his usual soft kiss below her ear, which caused Hermione to quiver.

He pulled away and looked down at her. Her eyes focused and she gathered her shaky breath. Blaise wanted to tell her but he waited for her to figure it out.

Hermione looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You love me?"

Blaise smiled and bent to kiss her deeply.

When he pulled back, Hermione said, "Wow."

Blaise chuckled and said, "Yes, you silly, know-it-all pain in the ass. I love you. Hell, I think I feel in love with you during that first lesson. You shook me up. You also are sarcastic, mean, bratty, annoying-"

"I get it."

"-You try to stay in your tower and keep everyone away. It's why I call you princess. You even walk with a regal air. But that doesn't matter because I love you."

Hermione threw her arms around him and squeezed him. "Wow, was that how it sounded when I said it?"

"Yes. Now say it again," Blaise demanded.

Hermione smirked. "No."

"Come on, come on, come on! I want to hear it when you aren't screaming it at Weasley," Blaise pleaded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I love you," she murmured.

Blaise smirked and kissed her. When he pulled away he said proudly, "I know."

She shook her head as he led her inside. "You're going to get much more annoying, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Damn," Hermione grumbled.

"You'll be able to put up with it…cause you love me," Blaise jokingly mocked.

"I hate you."

Blaise smiled and nodded. "I know."

* * *

**If you review I'll give you a cookie. Okay, not really. But I'll give you a mental cookie.**

**Btw, I totally drew the dresses but I can't post the link for it. Sucky. Or I could, if I added spaces but I figured no one would care that much.**


	19. Winter Ball Part 2

**Look! I'm updating the next day! I had all day to write these next two chapters! Where is my cookie? **

**Oh, and I realized that that day my sister read my story she commented on it using my account. So it looks like I commented on my own story. I didn't.**

**Here is the link for the dresses. I'm bad at faces so that's why they aren't there. take out the spaces. http: // i12 .photobucket. com / albums / a239 / emddozen12 / Dresses . jpg**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Short and simple.**

* * *

Ginny grasped tighter to Draco's arm as he swept her across the floor. Everything seemed so magical as the other dancers spun around them. Ginny's dress swirled at her feet and made her feel like she was floating on air.

_Actually, it was probably Draco who made me feel like that_, she reasoned.

She looked up into his silver eyes; the same eyes that started this whole thing, and found him gazing intently back at her. They looked like they could see through her, could see every emotion she was feeling. Ginny could feel her chest tighten and she tried to pull some air into her lungs to settle herself.

_Calm down. It's only Draco. He's the same man he's always been. Hell, you've even seen him naked._

Ginny tripped.

_Well, that didn't help._

"Are you okay?" asked Draco.

Ginny blushed. "Erm, yeah. I'm sorry, it's just a little heated in here."

Draco nodded. "Okay, lets get you some air then." He took up Ginny's hand and rested it on his arm and led her away from the dance floor. As they passed through the tables, Ginny saw Hermione storm away from the table she had been sitting at with Blaise following her.

"Maybe I should see if Hermione's okay. She looks pretty furious," said Ginny.

Draco looked over at the arguing couple and replied, "I think I would be more worried about Blaise. But I'm sure he'll be able to handle whatever Hermione throws at him."

"Why would he chase her with her looking so angry? She'll probably hex him."

Draco glanced down at her but she was staring ahead. "The poor guy is in love. He can't help himself."

"Really?" Ginny said happily. "Oh, Hermione will be so happy."

"Hmm, if she doesn't kill him first," reasoned Draco as he opened a door to go outside. They didn't go out the main doors, but one of the side ones so they could have privacy from the other couples wandering around tonight. Draco led Ginny to the same stone courtyard that he found her in the day she was crying on the bench.

Ginny didn't seem to notice as she skipped over to the same bench and sat down.

"You seem awfully perky," observed Draco.

She beamed. "I'm just happy for Hermione. I know she has been pretty upset about Blaise lately. I just hope they work it out."

"Well, Gin, even if they do get together, chances are they will fight about something every week," Draco warned as he sat down. With a shrug, he added, "That's just how they are."

Ginny nodded. "Oh, I know. Still, it makes me happy."

"I like to see you happy," Draco said quietly.

She slid her gaze to where he was sitting on the bench next to her. "You should see me happy all the time. I'm always happy when I'm with you."

"Not always," Draco murmured.

Ginny didn't seem to hear him as she stared up at the sky. "Everything seems so much more beautiful tonight."

Draco looked up at her. "Yeah, it does."

He stared at her for a long time and seemed to be debating with himself. Draco took in a breath and said, "Ginny, there is something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

Draco looked over at the most stunning girl he had ever seen. In the moonlight her hair had darkened so that it was almost maroon. It had started to fall out of its hair style and a few strands brushed against her bare shoulders. The light made her skin even paler and the hair contrasting with it made her look ethereal.

He wanted to pull her close and worship her forever. Draco found it ironic that he was loved by so many people while she was considered ordinary because in his eyes he wasn't good enough for her.

"Ginny, there is something I want to talk to you about," Draco said.

Ginny stopped looking up at the sky and turned a puzzled look towards Draco. "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing bad," he hurried to say. "In fact, it's very good. Or I think it is."

She reached out and took his hand. "Are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted you to know-"

A searing pain tore through Draco's arm. He jumped back from her and grabbed it. "Holy hell!" he yelled. His arm felt like a white hot poker was stabbing it over and over. He yanked his sleeve up to find his Dark Mark was darker than before and moving on his arm.

"Draco, what's going on?" asked Ginny with a high-pitched voice of fear.

His arm was throbbing. It felt like someone with sharp nails hand grabbed a hold of his mark and was trying to wretch it from his skin.

"I… I don't know, Gin," Draco heaved. "Just go away."

"But Draco-"

"Go! I don't want you to see this!"

"Draco, please let me stay. I understand you have the Dark Mark. It's okay."

Draco snapped, "No, it's _not_ okay, Gin! It's a fucking reminder about how fucking evil I really am and I don't want you to see it!"

Ginny cast about nervously into the darkness leading back into the school. "Draco, please. Don't send me away," she pleaded.

"Ginny, if you don't leave me now, I swear I'm going to make you."

Ginny drew up her spine and stared at him, eyes blazing. "Well, than fine! You are going to have to make me because I refuse to leave you while you are in pain! I am not fragile and I won't have you bossing me around, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco closed his eyes. _Oh, Gin. What a time for you to get your old fire back._

Then he whipped out his wand and quickly waved it at her. An invisible force grabbed Ginny and yanked her towards the door.

With a look of fear, Ginny tried one last time, "Draco! Please! If you send me away-"

The force threw her inside and slammed the door shut. Draco could hear her pounding against the door and shouting but she couldn't get back outside. She continued for awhile but eventually he heard silence.

Another shot of pain stabbed Draco's arm and he squeezed his eyes tighter as he waited for whatever was happening to be over.

* * *

Eventually the pain stopped and Draco figured that whatever the Dark Lord was doing was over. The pain had been horrible, almost worst than when he got the Mark. He wished he knew what that was all about but then he figured he was better off not knowing. The pain left as quickly as it came and Draco straightened up to go find Ginny.

He was sorry he had made her so upset and he figured he better go apologize. She was definitely not going to be happy with him, especially now that she was back to her normal self. He knew that she was going to have a thing or two to say about his constantly throwing her out whenever something bad happened.

_Okay, so I reacted a little harshly. I just… I don't want her to think of me like that._

Draco went back inside the castle and headed towards the Great Hall. He thought about how he would apologize to Ginny. He would eventually coax that smile out of her again and then she wouldn't be able to be mad any longer.

He nearly got back when suddenly Hermione ran up to him, dragging Blaise behind her.

"Is Ginny with you?" Hermione asked worriedly. "I've looked for her everywhere."

Draco shrugged. "She's around here somewhere. I sent her back awhile ago so she should be here already."

Hermione's face grew stricken. "_She's not with you_? Draco, quick, where did she go?"

Draco stared at her like she was crazy. "I. Don't. Know. I told you that she came back without me. She's probably sitting at a table somewhere pissed off at me."

Hermione gazed at the floor frantically and seemed to be thinking. Her head snapped up and she turned to Blaise. With the tone of a commander in battle she said, "Blaise, go find Luna and Harry. Tell Luna that Ginny's missing and for Harry to search the Great Hall while Luna searched Gryffindor tower."

Blaise protested, "But Luna is a Ravenclaw. She'd never be able to get into-"

"Just do it!" Hermione snapped. "Please," she added softly. Blaise saluted her and took of in a run.

Draco stood in his spot, confused. "I don't get it. What's the big deal? If she's not in there she might be in the bathroom or something?"

Hermione brought her eyes back to him. "She hasn't told you yet?"

A chill went through Draco. "What?"

"She would never have left you on her own," Hermione said. "What did you do?"

Guilt spread over Draco's face. "I may have, um, sent her away." Then he straightened up and said, anxiously, "Granger, what is it? What's wrong with Ginny?"

"Er, um…"

"Granger…" Draco said warningly.

"It's just… I swore I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Granger! This isn't a time for keeping promises! Tell me right now!"

Blaise ran up to them with Harry trailing behind him. "She's… not in… the Great Hall," he panted.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

Draco took a threatening step in Hermione's direction. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

Harry hurried to defend her. "Hey, step off."

Blaise looked from the guilty Hermione to the livid Draco. "Stay out of it, Potter."

"But he-"

"Stay out of it." Blaise turned to Hermione and asked, "Honey, what aren't you telling us?"

Luna sprinted down the stairs and over to the group. "She wasn't up in her room."

"How do you do-"

"Not now," barked Hermione. She looked at Draco. "We have to find her."

Draco shrugged. "Okay, then. We'll find her."

"How do you propose to do that?" she demanded. "It's a big castle."

"Don't worry about that. First tell me what the big deal is."

"YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM?" shouted Luna.

"Luna, we promised Ginny-"

"Screw that, Hermione! I can't believe it's me telling you this! I thought you already did it!" Luna was fuming. She was the complete opposite of the innocent, optimistic Luna she always was. She looked ready to tear someone's head off. Even Harry moved away from her.

Luna turned to Draco and said, "About a week ago Malcolm Baddock attacked Ginny and tried to… rape her outside of-"

"WHAT?!" screamed Draco. He started searching inside his dress robes frantically. "WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?!"

"Probably cause she thought you'd freak out. So, how do we find her?"

"The map?" suggested Harry. "I have a map that can find her. It's up in my room though."

"I'll go with you," said Luna. "You guys can start looking."

Draco waved his wand as he kept searching his robes. "Fine, go. Do that."

The couple ran up the stairs. Hermione turned to look at Draco with a curious expression. "You don't seem that worried about not being able to find her."

"I'm not. I know I can find her. I'm worried about getting to her on time," Draco said. He pulled a green stone out of his dress robes along with his wand. He pointed at the stone with his wand and then started running down a hallway.

Hermione and Blaise followed him. "How do you know where you're going?" demanded Hermione.

"With this," said Draco as he showed her the green stone while running.

"What is that?" she asked.

Draco looked at the stone again and then turned a corner. "I gave Ginny a necklace with an enchanted jade stone. I had them do a spell that will enable me to find her location any time."

Hermione gaped. "You used a spell on Ginny? Did you even tell her? That's despicable."

Draco shrugged. "I can't see how I am sorry for it now. I want to be able to always find her."

"Then why did you send Luna and Harry away?" asked Hermione.

"I bet I know," spoke up Blaise. He looked at Draco's face. "He doesn't want too many witnesses when he kills Baddock. Especially two people as good as those two."

They came to a fork in the hallway. To the left was a brightly lit hallway and to the right were stairs that led into semi darkness. Hermione and Blaise looked to Draco as to where they should go. Draco glanced at the jade stone and his brow creased. He looked to the left and looked to the right but shook his head.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"It's confused. Something must have happened. It says she could be down either hallway. Maybe you guys should go left and I'll go right."

"Okay," agreed Hermione. She pulled Blaise and the two of them went down the stone hallway.

Draco shook his head. _Suckers. I don't even want you there when I kill him._

He tore down the stairs following the stone's real directions. It glowed brighter as he got closer to where Ginny was. At the bottom was a long, dark hallway. The walls of the hallway were filthy and old. The floor had rodent droppings and layers of cobwebs. The smell gave sign that no one had been down here for years. The air was foul and still with only dust hanging in it.

Draco was amazed that Malcolm had managed to get Ginny this far. He imagined she would have been fighting him and screaming the whole time. _Unless… he used a spell to keep her still. _The idea of Ginny trapped like that made Draco run faster than before, even though he had already been running his limit.

Draco turned a corner and there were two figures directly across from him. He saw Malcolm crouching over a limp Ginny, fumbling at her dress. Ginny's hair had come out and it was pooled around her, dark as rubies. Her eyes were closed and she was motionless on the floor.

An angry snarl ripped from Draco's throat, a sound almost like an animal. He dropped his wand as he sprang at Malcolm, feeling the need to strike and kill. The Keeper had barely looked up when Draco was on him. The force threw him almost across the room. Malcolm rolled, trying to reach his wand but Draco seized his arm and slammed it against the stones so violently that it crunched.

Screaming with pain, Malcolm tried to hit Draco back with his other hand but his punches didn't have any effect on Draco. "Draco! She's _nothing_! She's a fucking nobody!" Malcolm screamed as he spit out blood. "You wouldn't kill me over a fucking blood traitor whore!"

The words only made Draco punch him more brutally. He kept hammering at his face until Malcolm couldn't speak. He had slumped into a cowering heap, groaning from under his hands. Draco was still not satisfied as he grasped Malcolm's throat in his hands and squeezed. He pushed down with all his weight and decided to wait until the Slytherin Keeper could no longer breathe.

A muffled sound stopped him. He looked in its direction and saw Ginny, watching him with her eyes wide. She was staring at him and he couldn't tear his gaze from her eyes. They watched him intently and held him frozen.

"Draco, don't…" Ginny whispered.

The crack in her voice seemed to restore a little bit of Draco's sanity to his mind. He loosened up on Malcolm's throat. He delivered one last punched which knocked Malcolm unconscious. Then he found his dropped wand on the ground and waved it at Ginny. Her body loosened up and her head slumped to the side.

Draco dropped to his knees by her side and dragged her body into his lap. He could feel her quivering as he crushed her body with his. Feeling her small body with his made him groan in relief. He ran his hands over her, to check if she was okay and because he needed to touch her. His mouth kissed lips, her face, her hair, her neck and her shoulders, as if he couldn't stop himself.

"Draco," she murmured at the feeling of his lips devouring her skin.

He growled as he brought his lips back to devour hers again. He pulled her in tighter and felt her arms slid around his neck. "Oh, Ginny. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"G-good."

They both heard someone enter the room and when they turned Hermione and Blaise were there. Blaise went over to survey Malcolm while Hermione checked on Ginny. Hermione came down to her knees next to the couple and asked, "Are you okay, Gin?"

"F-fine. I'm fine. I'd just like to..." She looked over at where Baddock was passed out. Her eyes flared. "I'd like to kill him myself!" Ginny moved to attack him but Draco held on to her by the waist. She was fighting him but he kept a good grip.

"Whoa, there, firecracker. I can't let you go to Azkaban for killing this loser."

"OH, but it was all FINE when you wanted to!"

Blaise whistled at the damage Draco had done. "Maybe you should get her out of here, Drake. We'll figure out what to do about him. I imagine he won't tell on you or else he would have to explain the whole thing."

"No, we are telling McGonagall tomorrow so it doesn't matter what he says," said Hermione. She turned to Ginny. "Right?" she asked sternly.

Ginny calmed down nodded meekly. Draco scooped her up into his arms and stood. He jerked his chin to Blaise in thanks and Blaise nodded back. Then, holding Ginny tightly, he led her out of the room.

* * *

Draco laid Ginny on his bed. He conjured a fire in his fireplace and closed the curtains. Then he got into bed with her and pulled her body to his. They were both still fully clothed from the ball but Draco didn't care. He just wanted to hold her. The feeling of her, soft and alive, made him shake with relief.

Ginny felt him tremble and hid her face in his chest. She basked in the warmth of his body and the protectiveness of his arms. Her body started to calm down and she didn't want to fight anymore.

"How did you find me?" asked Ginny.

"Your necklace," he confessed. "I had it spelled so I'd always be able to find you."

"Oh."

Silence fell around them again as they held each other. Then Draco asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd believe me."

Draco sat up. "What?" he asked in disbelief. Ginny sat up too and faced him. "Why would you possibly think that?"

Ginny blushed and hurried to explain, "Well, Malcolm is a Quidditch player too and you knew about my plan with the other girls to have sex with a Quidditch player and he is a Slytherin, like you. And I know you still don't trust me-"

Draco groaned and pulled her to him in an embrace. "Ginny, I trust you. Of course I trust you," he choked. "I am so sorry I let you think otherwise. If I didn't trust you I wouldn't have given you my heart."

"What?" Ginny squeaked as she pulled back. "You what?'

He patted her shoulder and smiled sadly. "We shouldn't talk about this now. You've just had a scary experience and you're obviously shaken up. We should-"

"No, please. Tell me."

Draco nodded and took her hand. "Ginny, I love you. How could I not? You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I thought something happened to you today my world felt like it was going to fall apart. I need you around, Ginny. Even though you make me crazy, you keep me sane."

Ginny stared at him in awe. "Eh," she said, stunned.

Draco raised his brows. "Um, Gin? This is the part where you speak."

"Eh, I… umm… Wow. I'm in shock."

"Really? It came as that much of a shock?"

Ginny melted. "Of course, you fool. I mean, I know why I'm in love with you. You are a wonderful, handsome, caring man. But you loving me? It's a little shocking after everything I put you through," she said with a sigh.

Draco's face broke into a genuine smile. "Ginny, there are a million reasons to love you. I could start telling you them but I really just want to kiss you."

"You could tell me them some other day," she suggested as she leaned back against his bed, with his body towering over hers. Ginny reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll tell you every single day if I have to," Draco said he started to kiss her jaw line.

"Every single day, huh? That might prove to be a challenge."

"I'm sure you'll fight me every bit of the way," he nodded matter-of-factly.

"I might make it hard on you," Ginny reasoned.

Draco smiled. "I don't care. You can torment me as much as you like. I'm not letting you go again. You're mine now."

"That sounds wonderful," sighed Ginny.

* * *

**That makes three, count them three, attempted rape scenes in my story. I don't think I am ever going to write another one again. **

**Review please! Please! Please!**


	20. The Next Plan

**This is it. The last chapter. I hope you guys like it and liked my story! **

**Disclamier: Harry Potter is not mine.**

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting in front of the fireplace with Luna and Hermione. Apparently she had drifted off while they were talking. The scene was so familiar that for a moment Ginny's throat seized. _Oh no! It was all a dream?_

Then she saw that it was a clear night outside the windows. There were no butterbeer bottles or illegal firewhiskey to be had. She remembered that The Gryffindors were not celebrating anything. Both the Gryffindor and the Slytherin teams had been playing badly since Ron and Malcolm were kicked off and they hadn't been able to find a good replacement in time. The Quidditch Cup had gone to the Hufflepuffs, which shocked everyone and really pissed off Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

As for the House Cup, because of the amount of points that Ron and Hermione lost that night at the ball, the Gryffindors got behind and could not make it up again. The Slytherins wont that year and Blaise and Draco had been gloating all day. Right now they were celebrating with their House until later when Hermione and Ginny are supposed to go meet them.

Everyone else in the Gryffindor had gone to bed earlier because they were angry about the loss. However, the three girls were still stitting on the couches and talking. Tonight was the last day and tomorrow they all boarded the train to go home. Some of them were leaving for good.

Ginny remembered her intitial fear when she woke up and let out a big sigh of relief.

Hermione smiled over at Ginny. "Tired?"

Luna giggled. "Draco must be keeping her awake a lot more at night. I think he's trying to get in as much _quality time _as he can before they have to go home and answer to family."

Ginny yawned sleepily and ducked her head. "I'm sorry you guys. I drifted a little. I guess I am a little tired." Then she smiled to herself.

"OoOoo... it is because of Draco!" squealed Luna.

Hermione shook her head. "Luna, you and Harry have been together for months and you still get excited when one of us has sex? What do you guys do together? Play Wizard's Chess?"

Luna held her head high. "We do more than succumb to our physical desires." The other two quirked a brow at her. She grinned. "Annnd we play Wizard's Chess."

"Uh huh. Is that what they are calling it?" said Ginny. Luna blushed which caused the other two to laugh. She joined them and giggled at herself.

After awhile a silence fell over the girls as they rested against the couches once more. Tonight there was no rain, no storm outside to fill the air. They all thought about how they will get on that train tomorrow and nothing will be the same.

"Are you scared to never come back, Hermione?" asked Luna.

Hermione felt her eyes water so she squeezed them shut. Recently she had gotten better about showing her emotions but this was one of those times when she wished she had a bitchy answer instead of the tears that threatened to spill.

Ginny took pity on her. She turned to Luna and asked, "So, has Harry finally figured out what he's going to do?"

Luna thought back to what Harry told her...

_"He's out there, somewhere, Luna. He is waiting for the right time to come and kill me," said Harry. "I... I can't let him. I have to go find him first."_

_Luna nodded. "I understand." She looked up into Harry's green eyes and brushed away a lock of dark hair. "Will... will you come b-back?" Luna's voice broke._

_Harry's eyes grew sad and he pulled her in. "I can't promise you that, Luna. I can't promise you anything. It would probably be better for you if you didn't wait for me to come back. I don't want your life to stand still because of me."_

_Luna's mouth gaped. "Um, Harry. What exactly are you saying? You want me to date other guys? Um... no. I have loved you for years and I am not about to throw that away just because you don't want me to wait. I'll do what I want, Harry Potter! And if that means waiting until I'm 80 then I will do it!"_

_"You're going to fight me on this, arn't you?"_

_"Yep."_

_"And you'll keep pushing until I give in?"_

_"Yes."_

_Harry smiled and said, "Then I guess there is nothing I can do about it."_

_"You're damn right," she said proudly._

Luna nodded miserably, "He's going to go find You-Know-Who. He said he's tired of waiting around and he figured he was the only one who could take care of it. He's… he's leaving me."

Ginny gaped at her. "When is he leaving?"

"In a month. He said he had to get some things together. I think he doesn't want to say goodbye yet." A few tears ran down Luna's cheek. "I'm scared for him. What if he doesn't come back?"

Ginny patted her arm sympathetically. "What are you going to do?"

Luna held her head up. "I'm going to wait for him. As long as it takes. I'm just going to use this last month to remind him about what he is missing and how he has every reason to come back."

Hermione smiled. "Good for you. And I bet by your waiting for him he will come back that much sooner. I gave him all the stuff I gathered to help him out. Hopefully he finds some use for it."

"So, Hermione, what are you going to do?" questioned Ginny.

"Well, I heard back from the Ministry about my application to go study ancient runes abroad."

"And?"

"They accepted me."

"Awesome!" squealed Ginny.

Hermione half smiled as she remembered her conversation with Blaise...

Hermione half smiled as she remembered her conversation with Blaise...

_"You have to go, Hermione!" protested __Blaise__. "You've been talking about it ever since you found out about it! How can you even think about not going? They only take the best of the best and you might never get this opportunity again!" _

_"I know..." hedged Hermione. "It's just that I'll have to go away and leave..." Hermione looked up to where Blaise was pacing in front of her. He stopped suddenly and stared at her in amazement._

_"Me? You don't want to go because of me?"_

_"It's just that the group will be traveling all over the world and I may not get to settle anywhere soon and when I do, who knows where it will be?"_

_Blaise came over and sat down next to her. "The Hermione that I fell in love with would never let her future be based on some guy."_

_"You are not some guy! You are-"_

_"I know, I know. But I won't let you give up this chance because of me. You're tougher than that. Now, I want you to say you are going to go."_

_"But I don't want-" _

_"You have to say it."_

_"I can't leave-"_

_"Say it."_

_Hermione sucked some air into her lungs and got ready to yell at him. But then she looked up into his face. The determintation on his face made her release the breath she was holding. "Fine, I'll go," she said resigned._

_"Excellent," said Blaise happily. "Cause I have good news too. My father has been after me to join the ministry but apparently I have to take an assistant-to-director job first. Anyway, he pulled some strings and I am the new assistant to the director of your runes trip."_

_Hermione squinted at him. "You made me say I was going, even though you knew I was upset about leaving you, when you were going the whole time?"_

_Blaise nodded._

_"You jerk! Why did you do that?" She punched him in the arm._

_The smile left Blaise's face. "I never want to be the one holding you back. I wanted to make sure you would do it without me."_

_Hermione thought about what he said. Then she smirked and asked, "Since when do you want to study ancient runes?"_

_Blaise snorted. "I don't give a shit about ancient runes." He leaned in and nuzzled the side of her cheek. "But I do care about you. I would follow you anywhere."_

Hermione smiled at the memory. "I almost wasn't going to do it because it would mean a lot of traveling and having to be away…" Hermione rolled her eyes. "In the end, Blaise pushed me to do it. Actually, he pushed me to apply anyway. I think he knew I didn't want to leave him. It turns out he is going too. He said wherever I go he'll be right behind me."

"Aww," said Luna. "That's sweet."

"I know. He really is a big softie underneath that entire attitude." Hermione smiled dreamily.

"Well, he turned you into a romantic so obviously he has done something right," joked Ginny.

Hermione refocused and turned to Ginny. "What about you and Draco?"

Ginny looked down at her arm as she thought back to her and Draco's conversation...

_"What do you mean you are going to leave?" she asked nervously._

_Draco stroked his arm where the Dark Mark is. "There is something I have to take care of. When you go back to school I'm going to go away for while."_

_"Will I get to see you?"_

_"I'll try to be back to see you during your vacations. I'll even try to write, if I can. Besides, once school starts you wont even miss me."_

_"Of course I'll miss you," she said tearily. "Why do you have to go?"_

_Draco reached out and pulled her body closer to his. "Ginny, if we are going to be together than this is something I have to take care of. I'm try to take care of you. I only want the best for you and I'm going to give you the best."_

_"I don't want the best! I only want you!"_

_Draco snorted. "Thanks."_

_"That's not what I meant," Ginny grumbled. _

_He smiled. "I know. You're just overwhelmed. I'm sorry. But Gin, by the time you graduate, I'll be back for you. And then I'll make good by my vow to never let you out of my sight."_

_Ginny hugged him. "Good, because I think it will be my turn to start taking care of you."_

_"I look forward to that."_

Ginny sighed with a mixture of bliss and sadness. "Well, I still have to finish school so it's not like I can be with him. He said he'll visit in the summer. As much as he can but I think… I think when school starts he is planning something. He won't tell me what but he's been restless lately."

"You don't think…?" Luna started.

"I don't know. He said when school starts he will try to write but he might not always be able to…" Ginny looked at the floor and thought. She absentmindly stroked her arm, in the same spot where Draco's Dark Mark was on his. "He said he'll be back to visit me during vacations. He also said that when I graduate he'll be back to stay with me for good."

"Well, that's great! And then you guys can live happily ever after," said Luna bubbly.

Ginny and Hermione groaned. "Oh, Luna. Ever the optimist," sighed Ginny.

The three girls smiled at each other and thought about the past year. It had been quite an adventure. Ginny thought back to what she had said that night of the ball. _A night to remember? More like an entire year. _She snorted with laughter.

_Although, _she reasoned, _not everything had been fun. _Ginny was thankful she could now walk through the hallways once again without jumping out of her skin. She had been very angry with Hermione for awhile when she found out what had happened between her and Ron. She argued that knowing Hermione went through that would have helped her to talk about it. And while Ginny was mad that Hermione got her brother kicked out of school, she knew what Hermione went through and understood the reasoning.

Ginny thought back to that day, when they were all on the couches, when she suggested their plan to seduce a Quidditch player of their choice. She had known that coming up with that plan was just an excuse. She was going to chase Draco whether they had the plan or not. But the plan seemed like a simple, safe reason as to why she would go after him. She just hadn't known that it would be the cause of so many things.

"Can you believe our silly plan did all of this?" asked Ginny.

Hermione thought for a moment and nodded. "It did create a lot of drama."

"Lots of fighting" added Luna.

"There were the attacks because of it."

"Yeah, attackes physically and mentally," said Ginny.

"This year put us through the wringer," sighed Hermione.

A silence fell over them. Luna said softy, "Things didn't turn out the way we planned, did they?"

The three girls looked at each other for a moment. Then they started laughing. "No way," said Ginny with a chuckle. "It was better."

They smiled at each other and stood up from the couches.

"Come on, Hermione. We have Slytherins to congratulate on their win," said Ginny.

"Oh, yeah, just what they need. Bigger heads," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

Luna smiled. "I have a Gryffindor I have to go consul. Poor guy. I wonder what I'll do to make him feel better," she said slyly.

Ginny said goodbye as she left out of the portrait hole with Hermione. She thought about Draco, waiting for her in his bed, ruffled and relaxed. His blond hair will probably be mussed from his pillow. He will have taken a shower so he will end up smelling like soap when she presses her nose into him. Chances are that right now he'll ready to fall asleep when Ginny enters his room. She will have to wake him up, slowly, taking her time. She thought about the smile that will spread across his face when he realizes she is there. Ginny thought about Draco's eyes when he looks at her with love.

_Oh, yeah. Much better._

**THE END**


End file.
